Todo empieza con un ¡Hola!
by Isabel Uchiha
Summary: Sakura es diferente a todos en su escuela. Esta curzando el último año de preparatoria, y siente que ese año sera totalmente diferente.Y tiene mucha razon por que conocera a un chico que cambiara toda su vida. ***SASUSAKU***
1. Primer día de esucela

**Todo empieza con un hola SasuSaku**

**Cap. 1 Primer día de Escuela**

¡Hola! Me llamo Sakura, tengo 18 años y curso el último año de preparatoria. Yo soy de las personas a las que no les importa que opine la gente de mi, soy como soy y me gusta lo que soy. Según mis compañeros soy rara. Rara, en un sentido en que no soy igual a ellos, ellos en la escuela son considerados los chicos populares, por ser los más grandes, tener coche del año, ropa de marca; entre otras cosas.

En mi caso yo soy opuesta a ellos, soy una persona demasiado sencilla a la cual, con cualquier cosa esta bien para mí, suelo usar ropa negra tipo gótico, pero no lo soy. Suelo estar sola en la escuela, no soy para nada popular. Me la paso leyendo libros en los cuales aparece demasiada sangre. Soy callada y me dedico demasiado en mis estudios, por lo cual mis compañeros sacan provecho robándome mis cuadernos para hacer las cosas que ellos no tienen. Me insultan casi todo el día y critican mi forma de ser.

Bueno. No escribiré de cómo me tratan en la escuela, este cuaderno lo uso para hablar de lo que me pase en el último año de preparatoria. Porque creo que este año será totalmente diferente, habrá algo que me cambiara la vida, aunque todavía no sé qué es lo que pasara.

Es el primer día de clases. Como siempre el más aburrido de todos. Me puse mis jeans gastados, una blusa con mensajes góticos, mis pulseras, un arete en la ceja y otro en el labio inferior. Baje pesadamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina.

-Sakura que bueno que has despertado te hice el desayuno- dijo mi madre con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias madre, pero, la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre y ya voy tarde para el instituto.- dije yéndome directamente hacia la puerta. Tome mi mochila, el dinero para el almuerzo y salí de mi casa.

El día era realmente hermoso, me puse mi reproductor de música y empecé a caminar hacia el instituto. Caminaba a paso lento, no había necesidad de apurarme porque en realidad iba casi una hora antes de que empezaran las clases, así que decidí irme al parque que estaba a dos cuadras del instituto a esperar a que faltaran mínimo unos 20 minutos. Llegué al parque y me acosté en la primera banca que encontré, cerré los ojos y me puse a tararear una canción.

Cuando volvía a abrir los ojos, me di cuenta de que faltaban 5 minutos para llegar al instituto. Me pare de un brinco, agarre todas mis cosas y me puse a correr, si tenía suerte llegaba a penas a tiempo. Corría como si eso me pudiera salvar la vida, hasta que cuando estaba a la mitad de la calle escuche como un claxon sonaba cerca de mí. Me gire para ver qué era lo que sucedía y vi un auto de lujo que se estaba frenando justo a unos pocos milímetros de donde yo estaba.

-Chiquilla, ten más cuidado al cruzar la calle.- grito alguien desde el coche.

Después salió del coche un joven, era alto de cabello negro y con el sol se podían ver unos reflejos azulados, su piel era pálida mucho más que la mía, con unos lentes de sol puestos, iba bien vestido y tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Discúlpeme, no me figue cuando cruce la calle, pero llego tarde la instituto. Una disculpa, hasta luego- y me fui corriendo a toda prisa.

Llegue al instituto justo a tiempo, me arregle un poco la camisa y me adentre al edificio, el instituto de Konoha es un instituto muy reconocido por lo cual todos esos "niños ricos" están en el. Llegue al aula que me fue asignada y me senté en la primera fila en frente del pizarrón.

-Oigan, le oí decir a mi madre que habrá un nuevo profesor de Biología este año, y que es muy guapo.- decía una rubia oxigenada, mejor conocida cono Ino, la súper porrista.

-¡Oh! Enserio eso si que no me la esperaba, creo que ya se quien será la presa de este año, aunque sea un profesor- decía si amiga inseparable Karin.

Rodé los ojos y mire hacia la ventana, desgraciadamente era un día estupendo para que la pasara en ese edificio. Empezaron a llegar al aula todos mis compañeros. Al verlos llegar, subí más el volumen de mi reproductor. Pude ver como se empezaban a mofar de mí y empezaban con sus chistes estúpidos de góticos. Seguí observándolos mientras veía que tipo de gente llegaría, me mirara y me etiquetara de inmediato. Estaban todos mis compañeros del año pasado todos ellos en un mismo salón. Realmente seria un largo ciclo escolar.

Saque un cuaderno y empecé a garabatear un poco, el profesor todavía no llegaba y no había visto el horario de clase. Todos estaban empezando a jugar lanzándose bolitas de papel. Para mi forma de pensar, todos ellos son una bola de inmaduros los cuales solo saben criticar a los demás pero no se pueden criticar a sí mismos. En el instante en que Naruto, el principal de todas mis molestias aventó una bola de papel, la puerta se abrió. Todos volteamos para saber quien había llegado. Si no fuera porque tenía los audífonos puestos me habrían roto los oídos. El grito de todas las chicas del salón se escucho por todo el instituto.

Entro en el aula un profesor, que era a al criterio de todos, bien parecido, tenía la piel pálida, los ojos negros, era alto y con un muy buen físico. Traía el cabello largo y estaba recogido en una coleta baja y su cabello era negro como sus ojos.

Entro con paso elegante, dejando a todas esas niñas estiradas asombradas y suspirando para ellas, y los chicos lo miraban con maldad y envidia. Se puso detrás del escritorio que estaba al frente del aula y recorrió el aula con la mirada. Cerró los ojos y mascullo algo inaudible sonriendo. Se dio la vuelta y escribió su nombre en el pizarrón _Itachi Uchiha._ Volvió a darse la vuelta y empezó a hablar.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha y soy su nuevo profesor de Biología Avanzada.- hubo un momento de silencio y siguió hablando.- Bueno todavía falta que llegue un alumno, es nuevo, así que esperaremos a que el llegue. Hagan lo que quieran mientras que yo empiezo a escribir en el pizarrón el tema que veremos hoy.-

Todos se voltearon a ver, alumno nuevo. No me apiadare de él si es igual que todos, pero será la nueva presa de Ino y Karin, si es que era bien parecido. Sinceramente deseaba que fuera totalmente lo opuesto a todos ellos.


	2. El Chico Nuevo

**El chico nuevo**

Regrese a mis garabatos en mi cuaderno y me seguí distrayendo. Después de aproximadamente 5 minutos la puerta del salón se volvió a abrir. Todo el mundo se quedo callado, así que decidí voltear yo también.

A lado de la puerta del salón, estaba el chico con el que me cruce hace unos minutos en la calle, pero no podía creer como se estaba presentando ahora. Traía unos pantalones negros con cadenas a los lados, botas militares negras, una camisa negra que iba muy bien pegada a su torso y se cubría con una chaqueta de cuero. Traía un arete en la ceja, otro en el labio inferior y un tercero en la oreja. El parecido con el profesor era excepcional, se acerco a la mesa del profesor con cara de fastidio y le dio una hoja. Espero a que la leyera y se fue a sentar al final del salón.

Discretamente lo mire, sus ojos eran más negros que la noche y tenían algo especial, me quede mirándolo un buen tiempo, hasta que sentí que alguien estaba junto a mí. Volteé mi mirada hacia el frente y el profesor me estaba viendo.

-Señorita, creo que empezaremos por usted, ya que está muy distraída.- dijo serio- Por favor háganos el placer de conocerla y preséntese al resto de la clase. Póngase de pie por favor.-

Suspire y me levante del asiento, sabía que los murmullos que se escuchaban en el salón eran dirigidos hacia mí. Suspire de nuevo y empecé a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 18 años y llevo estudiando en este instituto desde que era pequeña. Me gusta leer, y escuchar música.- después de eso me senté y a uno de mis compañeros que era rubio e interactivo se ocurrió hablar o mejor dicho a gritar.

-Oiga profesor, se le olvido a la gótica que piensa que la vida es una mierda y que es la nerd de toda la escuela.- después de eso todo el salón se puso a reír, pero todo el mundo callo cuando el nuevo alumno se paro enfrente del rubio.

-Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto en un tono que intimido a la mitad del aula. El rubio lo miro con miedo, trago saliva y dijo – Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y soy el capitán de la mitad de los equipos deportivos de este instituto.- dijo mostrando superioridad y siendo alagado por muchos alrededor de él.

-Hmp- mascullo es nuevo. – Un gusto conocerte, te mantendré vigilado, rubio de cuarta.- dicho esto volvió a su siento, dejando a todos anonadados.

-Muy bien será mejor que sigamos con las presentaciones.- dijo nuestro profesor, así seguimos por unos tres minutos más, hasta que fue turno del nuevo compañero.

El se paro con cara de fastidio se apoyo en la pared y empezó a hablar. –Mi nombre es Sasuke, vengo de Osaka y tengo 18 años.-todas las chicas empezaron a mascullar su nombre en pequeños susurros y con corazones en los ojos viéndolo, hasta que Naruto hablo.- ¡Hey nuevo! No nos dijiste tu apellido, te pido que por favor nos lo digas.- dijo Naruto como intentándolo desafiar. – Que fastidioso eres Dobe, bueno si tanto te interesa saber mi apellido, soy Sasuke Uchiha.- y se sentó con un porte que le daría envida a cualquiera. - ¡A quien le llamas Dobe, Teme!, oigan espera un momento ¿Dijiste Uchiha?-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y gritaron al unisonó. -¡¿SON HERMANOS?- el profesor y Sasuke asintieron y se vieron con cara de odio. Que les pasaba a esos hermanos, en verdad este año no sería como los demás.

La clase siguió muy tranquila, Itachi-sensei era un gran profesor, dio unas de las mejores explicaciones que había oído, hace resúmenes cortos, y diagramas con diferentes colores. Ahora ya la Biología no se me hace una materia aburrida, es más si el ciclo escolar sigue así, esta se convertirá en mi asignatura favorita. De vez en cuando miraba a Sasuke, al parecer él era lo que iba a hacer cambiar mi ciclo escolar, perece que tenemos mucho en común, pero también he visto como todas se lo comen con los ojos en especial, Karin e Ino, esas zorras me están sacando de quicio, un momento, yo, celosa de Ino y Karin por un chico que ni siquiera conozco, esto es caer bajo. Si admito que esta guapo y que es interesante, pero ni siquiera he cruzado una palabra con él, en verdad las hormonas te hacen hacer cosas raras.

Termino la primera jornada y todos se dirigieron a la cafetería a tomar un bocadillo antes de seguir con todas las demás materias del día. Tome mis libros para dejarlo en mi mochila, los guarde en ella y me levante del asiento. Me dirigí a la puerta pero antes de cruzarla choque con algo o mejor dicho alguien, que hizo que callera al piso. Ese golpe en verdad me dolió.

-¡Oh disculpa! Iba distraído no te vi.- Abrí los ojos y vi una mano extendida hacia mí, la tome y la persona dueña de esa mano le ayudo a ponerme de pie.

-Si no te preocupes, yo también iba distraída más bien fue mi culpa. Y muchas gracias por ayudarme a levantarme.- agradecí, volteé a ver la cara de la persona que me había ayudado, no creía que fuera un compañero mío. Me sorprendí mucho al saber quién era el que me había ayudado. Enfrente de mi estaba Sasuke Uchiha, lo pude observar bien, tiene los rasgos muy definidos como si su rostro hubiera sido moldeado por los mismos dioses, sus ojos eran más penetrantes si estabas más cerca de él ese color ónix era realmente cautivador.

Me separe un poco de él. Y le estreche la mano. En eso escuche si voz. –¡Hola!-_

**KYAA! Hasta yo me quede con ansias, al saber que pasara. Y lo peor ES QUE YO YA SE QUE VA A PASAR muajajaja. Muchas gracias por los reviews, en verdad me han hecho por fin terminar un escrito que empiezo. Y no se preocupen habrá mucho Sasusaku en toda la historia. **


	3. Conociendo nuevos amigos

**Conociendo nuevos amigos**

Me separe un poco de él. Y le estreche la mano. En eso escuche su voz. – ¡Hola!-

Escuchar su voz era como escuchar a ángeles cantando, su voz era profunda y grave, dios, que hermosa voz. Me quede hipnotizada por tanta perfección en una sola persona, hasta que oí como chasqueaban los dedos, como si quisieran llamar la atención de alguien; y luego sentí un ligero empujón. Regrese a la realidad y vi a Sasuke que había fruncido el ceño, mirándome a los ojos.

-Lo siento… compermiso- dije y salí corriendo hacia la cafetería.

Me detuve a la mitad del camino. Porque me quede viéndolo, si, admito que muy guapo y que tiene una voz divina. Pero, por kami….; apenas lo acabo de conocer, no conozco nada de él, solo que es el hermano de Itachi-sensei, pero, solo eso. No parece el mismo al que yo me encontré en la calle. El chavo que conocí era diferente, era como todos en este asqueroso instituto. Pero, no entiendo porque quiere esconder su personalidad, su forma de ser, no puede ser dos personas a la vez eso es imposible. Ahora en verdad creo que este año escolar será interesante y sorpresivo.

Llegue a la cafetería y me sorprendió lo que vi. El grupito de Ino y el de Naruto estaban molestando a un grupo de chicos nuevos. Ellos parece que son gente parecida a mí, claro en su forma de vestir, llevaban ropa negra y dos o tres aretes en el rostro. Estaban ignorando a esos creídos y ellos se estaban molestando más hasta que se fueron. Me encamine a comprar algo de comer, cuando vi que una chica se me acercaba.

-Ho…oola, discul…disculpa. Pero t-t-te gus-gustaría sentarte con nos-nos-nosotros.- pregunto una chica a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta para verla a la cara, ella era alta, de cabello azulado, con ojos color perla, en realidad ese color de ojos era exótico. Traía puesto unos jeans a la cadera rotos de la parte de abajo y desgastados, una blusa de Bullet for my Valentine negra, un arete en la parte de arriba de la oreja y otro en la nariz. Perece que es demasiado tímida pero sentí que por fin encontraría amigos de verdad.

-Claro, porque no, nada mas déjame comprar un plato de fruta. ¿Me acompañas?- dije sonriendo.

-Ohhh… si cl-cla-claro. Me lla-lla-llamo Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, soy nueva en el instituto, y por lo que por lo que veo to-todos son mu-mu-muy cre-creidos.-dijo siguiéndome a la caja.

-Si la verdad es que la mayoría son así, pero no te preocupes solo es cosa de que te acostumbres y que no les hagas caso- dije dirigiéndonos a la mesa donde estaba Hinata.

Me presento a todos los que estaban en su mesa, había una chico muy parecido a Hinata, el es su primo Neji, tiene un tatuaje en el antebrazo, sus jeans son gastados y rotos de ambas rodillas, traía una playera de Skillet azul rey. Después de él seguía una chica que me dio un poco de miedo cuando la vi. Su nombre es Temari. Una chica rubia de ojos verdes, tiene un arete en la nariz, otro en la lengua, y uno en el ombligo según me dijo. Traía unos shorts negros, con una blusa morada y por ultimo estaba el novio de Hinata, se llama Kiba, iba vestido muy parecido a Neji solo que su camisa era de Good Charlotte y tiene un arete en la ceja.

Empezamos a hablar y nos dimos cuenta de que somos muy parecidos aparte en estilo, en nuestros gustos. Nos hicimos amigos muy rápido. Seguimos hablando hasta que alguien más llego a la mesa. Ahí estaba Sasuke con los audífonos puestos, viéndonos a todos, saludo a todos y se sentó a lado de Neji y empezó a hablar con él. Me puse nerviosa, no entiendo porque. Supe que todos venían del mismo instituto y que eran amigos desde el jardín de niños. Me imagine poder haber encontrado un amigo desde ese entonces y que siguiera siéndolo. Volteé a ver a Ino y Naruto y sentí mucha nostalgia, ellos habían sido mis mejores amigos desde el jardín de niños hasta que entramos a la secundaria, ellos se empezaron a juntar con Shikamaru, Tenten, Sai y Karin, y desde que paso eso, nos empezamos a distanciar, y cada uno tomo su estilo diferente. Después de eso todo empezó a cambiar para peor, empezaron a ser los creídos que antes no eran y empezaron a molestarme. Oí como me llamaban y volteé a ver quién era. Me encontré con unos ojos azabaches.

-Emm, vámonos, acaba de acabar el descanso.- dijo y nos fuimos de la cafetería.

Todos excepto Sasuke y yo estaban en el otro salón, lo cual les pareció estupendo menso a él y a mí. La verdad es que si todos hubiéramos estado en el mismo salón hubiera sido padre. Sasuke y yo entramos al salón y de nuevo oí como todas suspiraban por él, lo volteé a ver y pude ver como ponía cara de fastidio ante tanto alago y como pasaba a lado de ellas y las ignoraban, también vi como Ino, Karin y las demás me veían muy raro, con enojo y con envidia. No entendí porque así que pase de largo y me senté en mi asiento.

Sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro y volteé. Vi a Sasuke que me estaba viendo, tenía en las manos un CD de Bullet for my Valentine, me sorprendí, la verdad en la cafetería no había hablado con él. Le quite el disco y empecé a leer las canciones. Le devolví el disco, y le dije que ya había oído todas esas. Me regalo una sonrisa de lado, saco un cuaderno y se puso a dibujar. Regrese a mi postura inicial y también me dedique a dibujar. Si este era el comienzo del año no me quiero imaginar cómo será el resto del año.

**Por fin acabe. Espero que este les guste no estoy segura si este muy bien. Si creen que Sasuke será muy abierto, no lo creen, el Sasuke original es el mejor XD. Intentare subir el próximo capitulo rápido. Muchas gracias por los Reviews. Dejen más ONEGAI.**


	4. Un nuevo instituto, un nuevo comienzo

**Un nuevo instituto, un nuevo comienzo.**

**Sasuke prov's**

"Deje todo lo que soy" cuando vi ese instituto, y vi la clase de gente que iba en el, fue lo primero que dije. Camine hacia el instituto y fui a la oficina de la directora. Estuve esperando por más de una hora, así que ya había sacado mi reproductor y me había puesto a escuchar Bullet for my Valentine XD. Estaba tan metido en mi música que no vi que el molesto de mi hermano menor estaba a mi lado. Nadie puede creer que somos hermanos, aparte de que lo único que nos parecemos es en lo físico, todos dignos de Uchihas, a mi lado estaba, el soquete de Sanosuke, mi hermano gemelo, tenemos los mismos rasgos, somos como dos gotas de agua, y en casa nos confunden de vez en cuando, solo pasa cuando estamos en pijama. Pero, en personalidad y gustos somos totalmente opuestos, como agua y aceite.

En fin, ahora estábamos los dos afuera de la oficina de la directora. Nos ignoramos como lo hemos hecho desde que tenemos uso de razón. Después de un largo, largo, tiempo salió la directora del Instituto Konoha. Ella era rubia de ojos color miel e iba vestida muy provocadoramente. Al salir nos vio y pareció muy sorprendida por vernos a los dos juntos.

-Muy bien, emmm, Sasuke, por favor entra tu primero a mi oficina- dijo ella.

Me levanté pero vi como Sanosuke ya estaba junto a ella, como odiaba que ese soquete se quisiera hacer pasar por mi; y que todos piensen que soy yo. Llegué junto a él y le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. El se sobaba la cabeza mientras me veía con odio. Típico de él cuando lo golpeo.

-Soquete, mi creas que por solo parecerte a mí, aquí también harás tus estupideces y luego yo me cargue con toda la culpa. Ya quisieras parecerte a mi- dije entrando a la oficina.

La directora paso luego, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su escritorio; me miro y negó con la cabeza. Y la mayoría de la gente como esa quien no, soy una especie de mezcla de gótico y darketo, muchas personas me ven raro, eso es lógico ya que no ves a mucha gente vestida siempre de negro en un lugar. En la calle me ven raro y más cuando voy acompañado de mis hermanos. Ellos se arreglan demasiado, es mejor omitir la palaba exageradamente, pero es así, tienen su ropa "colorida", en mi caso es lo primero que encuentro y es más fácil porque en mi guardarropa predomina el color negro. A ellos se les puede denominar "fresas" por ello nuestro odio es mutuo, y nos da vergüenza que sepan que somos familia.

-Bueno Sasuke, por lo visto, ahora que entraste al Instituto, viste la gente que predomina aquí. No te pongas nervioso, aquí ya hay una alumna, y para alardear digo que es la mejor del instituto, bueno el punto es que ella se adapta mucho a tu forma de ser y vestir- dijo ella.

Hasta ahora cree que yo me pondría nervioso con una mandada de ese tipo de personas, ja, que va, ya teniendo a los dos idiotas que viven conmigo ya con eso me sobra y basta. Esperen un momento… dijo que había alguien en esta escuela diferente a todos los idiotas que hay aquí. Oh, al parecer, conoceremos alguien nuevo este año mis amigos y yo, me gustaría que me dijeran en que instituto se meterán ellos.

Me dio el horario del año escolar, bien, no se veía tan complicado el horario. Me explico dos que tres cosas que no capté, en realidad quería saber quién era aquella chica. Le di las gracias y salí de la oficina, vi a Sanosuke que me veía con cara de odio y molestia. Al parecer ese golpe le altero sus neuronas y ya si ha de saber que paso, que soquete, me fui y salí del Instituto. Camine un rato, la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado usar un automóvil, soy muy tranquilo y simple.

Consulté mi reloj y vi que eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde así que me dirigí a Ichiraku ya que me iba a encontrar con todos mis amigos. Fue realmente impresionante que muchos de mis amigos se vinieran a vivir a Tokio, al igual que yo, la verdad, ninguno había dicho nada sobre que nos íbamos a ir de Osaka para el próximo año escolar hasta que vimos que vivíamos en la misma cuadra.

Me encamine a Ichiraku y al cruzar una acera vi a el idiota de Itachi junto a varias chicas. Rodeé los ojos y pase junto a él rápido. Llegué a Ichiraku varios minutos después, cuando entré ahí estaban todos, estaban Hinata y Neji Hyuuga, Temari y Kiba, los saludé y pedimos cada uno un plato de ramen, no es que nos guste mucho, de hecho yo lo detesto, pero era el único lugar que habíamos encontrado esa semana para comer fuera. Estábamos muy cómodos en la barra, hasta que alguien me empujo y caí del banco, me levante, y vi a un rubio con pinta de fresa que pedía una ración extra grande de ramen. Miré a mis amigos, estos se levantaron, y me pidieron que nos fuéramos, así que pagamos lo que comimos y nos fuimos. La verdad es que no les gusta meterse en problemas, pero, a mí, por lo general, meterme en problemas es lo que más hago, pero no me gusta que ellos estén involucrados en mis asuntos, en especial de ese tipo de problemas. Salimos y caminamos hacia la casa de Neji, nos sentamos en si sala a medio acomodar y estuvimos, bueno, ellos estuvieron hablando buen rato. Mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, mejor dicho en otra persona que era desconocida para mí.

-Hey, Uchiha- dijo Kiba lanzándome una tapa de refresco, me volteé y le hice un gesto con la cabeza diciendo que lo escuchaba.- Oye Uchiha, no nos has dicho en que Instituto vas a entrar el próximo año, a mi me da mucha curiosidad saberlo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ya le dije, pero, solo porque estaba meditando, y, si esa chica era como las demás, y si, ella se volvía una fan como todas las demás, por favor, ruego por que no sea así, necesito a una amiga normal, como Hinata, pero no sé, tal vez, a algo más que una amiga. (**Inner: hay no hice a mi Sasuke-kun muy cursi, no0o0o0o, pero bueno creo que queda para la historia, ahora a hacer lo opuesto con "el soquete".)** Todos no pudieron creer que yo me metería al mismo Instituto que ellos, nos miramos sorprendidos y nos reímos a más no poder. No les conté nada sobre la chica, esperare hasta el inicio de clases. La última semana de vacaciones pasó rápida, terminamos de arreglar la casa y me la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con mis amigos.

Por fin llego el día, el fatídico día, primer día de clases, en si estaba emocionado por conocer a esa chica, pero por otro lado es demasiado fastidioso despertarse tarde luego de tantas desveladas. Me levanté y pude ver que el soquete y el idiota se estaban subiendo ambos en sus respectivos coches, consulte la hora y vi que faltaba más de media hora para el inicio del año, siempre son así de raros, nunca se sabe a dónde van, y la verdad, poco me interesa. Baje unos minutos después, salude a mis padres y tome el desayuno con ellos. Éramos en sí muy unidos, pero teníamos nuestros ratos "raros" como suele decir mamá. Me tarde en desayunar, me levante y lave mis platos, cuando vi el reloj vi que faltaban diez minutos para entrar al colegio.

Corrí por las calles hasta cansarme, pero afortunadamente llegue al colegio cuando paso, entre, pero me di cuenta de que, no sabía que salón era el que tenía a esa hora, no se me ocurrió tomar el papel que me había dado la directora. Me pegué en la cabeza y me fui a la recepción, para ver si me podían decir cuál era el salón. En fin, me dio el salón, y me fui. Vi de nuevo la hora y vi que había llegado tarde por cinco minutos, bueno daba igual, de todos modos mi profesor era mi hermano, así que no le tome mucha importancia. Abrí la puerta del salón y cuando entre vi que todos me voltearon a ver y el salón se hallaba en total silencio. Bien, me había tocado solo con todos mis compañeros "nuevos", ósea, un montón de niños hijos de papá y/o mamá, bendita sea la hora en la que acabe la pesadilla en la que me encontrare en el año.

Me acerqué al "profesor" y le di la hoja de la secretaria, para poder justificar que había llegado tarde. Me vio con su estúpida cara de niño consentido y me murmuro al odio, bendita hora en que algún día le parta la cara por lo que me dice, si pudiera le diría mocoso estúpido, pero no puedo. Le retire la hoja y me fui a sentar al único lugar que estaba vacío, era el pupitre de hasta atrás, perfecto, al parecer podía ignorar a ese idiota un buen tiempo. Empezó a decir que quería "conocernos" a todos así que iba a hacer pararse a cada uno para que dijeran sus nombres. Bien, esto será aburrido y monótono. Cerré los ojos y pude escuchar que decía.

-Señorita, creo que empezaremos por usted, ya que está muy distraída.- dijo - Por favor háganos el placer de conocerla y preséntese al resto de la clase. Póngase de pie por favor.- escuche un leve suspiro y ella empezó a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 18 años y llevo estudiando en este instituto desde que era pequeña. Me gusta leer, y escuchar música.- después de eso escuche que se volvían a sentar, me gusto, sencillo y monótono, genial. Pero luego oí que alguien se levantaba y empezaba a gritar.

-Oiga profesor, se le olvido a la gótica que piensa que la vida es una mierda y que es la nerd de toda la escuela.- después de eso todo el salón se puso a reír.

Hey esperen, como que gótica, abrí los ojos y vi a una chica vestida de negro, no era alguien de mis amigos, lo hubiera sabido enseguida, tal vez ella era la chava que dijo la directora, mire al rubio y me gire. Oigan esperen. Me volví a voltear, yo conocía esa cara, hice un repaso rápido en mi memoria, y si, supe quien era, ese fue el idiota que me empujo en Ichiraku. Me levante y me pude a su lado, cuando lo hice todo el salón guardo silencio

-Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte en un tono que apuesto a que intimido a la mitad del aula. El rubio me miro con miedo, trago saliva y dijo – Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y soy el capitán de la mitad de los equipos deportivos de este instituto.- dijo mostrando superioridad y siendo alagado por muchos alrededor de él. Que incomodidad de personas, todas como malditos borregos, alagando a cualquier inútil.

-Hmp- masculle. – Un gusto conocerte, te mantendré vigilado, rubio de cuarta.- dicho eso volví a mi siento, dejando a todos anonadados, y con cara de idiotas.

-Muy bien será mejor que sigamos con las presentaciones.- dijo Itachi, así seguimos por unos tres minutos más, que fastidio todos igual que este soquete emmm, cual era si nombre, a si Naruto Uzumaki, hasta que Itachi me mando llamar a presentarme.

Me paré con cara de fastidio, me apoyé en la pared y empecé a hablar. –Mi nombre es Sasuke, vengo de Osaka y tengo 18 años.-todas las chicas empezaron a mascullar mi nombre en pequeños susurros y con corazones en los ojos viéndome, caray, fans de nuevo, que divertido ¬¬, ¬¬, me choca. Hasta que Naruto hablo, más bien, grito de nuevo.- ¡Hey nuevo! No nos dijiste tu apellido, te pido que por favor nos lo digas.- dijo Naruto como intentando desafiarme. – Que fastidioso eres Dobe, bueno si tanto te interesa saber mi apellido, soy Sasuke Uchiha.- dije y me senté. - ¡A quien le llamas Dobe, Teme!, oigan espera un momento ¿Dijiste Uchiha?-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y gritaron al unisonó. -¡¿SON HERMANOS?- demonios por eso nunca dijo el apellido en fin Itachi y yo asentimos y nos vimos con cara de odio.

La clase siguió muy tranquila, la verdad no le preste mucha atención a Itachi, pero tome notas para que no me fastidie, vi que esa chica de pelo rosa, que en mi opinión le queda muy bien, estaba realmente sorprendida por lo que decía Itachi, vi como le lanzaban bolas de papel me decían cosas en murmullos, y como ella los ignoraba, entonces me di cuenta de que ella era la chica que había dicho la directora. Y también me di cuenta de que era muy guapa XD **(INNER: hay Sasuke jaja no pensé que haría que el pensara eso T_T.)** A veces la veía mirándome, tiene unos hermosos ojos color jade, y hacen juego con toda su cara, al parecer si podría llegar a ser mi amiga. Pero también vi como una rubia y una pelirroja me veían también, que fastidio, jamás les haría caso son demasiado "fresas" para mi gusto. Vi también con ella fruncía el seño, al parecer ellas no son de su agrado.

Termino la primera jornada y todos se dirigieron a la cafetería a tomar un bocadillo antes de seguir con todas las demás materias del día. De hecho yo salí antes que todos, tenía que ir a comer algo, pero a mitad del pasillo, me di cuenta de que no tenía la billetera, así que regrese rápido, pero no me di cuenta de que alguien salía del salón y choque con esa persona. Vi que era, emmm, Sakura, si, Sakura así se llamaba, estaba sentada en el piso sobándose el golpe, así que le ofrecí mi mano para levantarse.

-¡Oh disculpa! Iba distraído no te vi.- Abrí los ojos y la tomo, cuando lo hizo sentí una carga eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, me sentí muy raro pero la ayude ponerse de pie.

-Si no te preocupes, yo también iba distraída más bien fue mi culpa. Y muchas gracias por ayudarme a levantarme.- agradeció, me volteo a ver y vi de cerca esos hermosos ojos. Sentí que la sangre me empezaba a hervir e iba directamente a mi cara. Nos quedamos viendo uno al otro, su mirada me cautivaba tenía una mirada dulce y misteriosa. Se aparto un poco de mí y me estrecho la mano. Cuando lo hizo no tuve nada que decir así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, dije– ¡Hola!-

Se quedo ahí parada, sin decir nada, espere a que reaccionara pero no lo hizo, así que empecé llamarla, como no me contestaba empecé a chasquear los dedos frente a su rostro, pero, aun así no contestaba, poco a poco parecía reaccionar hasta que ella dijo. -Lo siento… compermiso- dijo y salió corriendo hacia la cafetería.

Realmente me quede como un estúpido, en la entrada del salón, que era lo que le pasaba a ella, solo dije Hola, y lo peor que es lo que me pasaba a mí, nunca había sentido esa sensación tan rara cerca de alguien, pero ella no es solo un alguien, creo que ella es más que eso, creo que ella es especial para mí en un sentido que yo nunca he esperado que alguien lo fuera para mí. Me seguí quedando ahí parado hasta que recordé porque entré al salón, fui por mi billetera, mi reproductor y salí a la cafetería.

Cuando llegué a la cafetería no me consto mucho trabajo encontrar a mis amigos, y me sorprendí, vi a Sakura hablando amenamente con Hinata, creo que ahora Hinata no será la única mujer en el grupo y eso me gusta. Gire un poco la cabeza y vi a mis "compañeros", que veían con mala cara a mis amigos, típico, en fin ellos no saben ni siquiera que es lo que son. Me acerque a mis amigos y vi que Sakura me estaba viendo, y estaba nerviosa, salude a cada uno de ellos y me senté a lado de Neji y empezamos a hablar, creo que yo también estaba nervioso, porque yo nunca empiezo una plática. Le pregunto discretamente a Hinata como es que los conocía y le conto la larga historia de la amistad, ella sonrió aunque era una sonrisa melancólica. Vi que volteaba a ver a la mesa donde estaban nuestros compañeros pero en especial veía a la rubia y al rubio, no le quise preguntar porque pero me quede contemplándola. Mis amigos me dijeron que ya había acabado el receso y les dije que en un momento iba, me levante y empecé llamar a Sakura, ella me volteo a ver y dije -Emm, vámonos, acaba de acabar el descanso.- ella se levanto y nos fuimos de la cafetería.

Entramos al salón y cuando yo pase oí fácil a la mitad de las chicas suspirar cuando pase a su lado, va, engreídas, las ignore y me fui a cambiar mi asiento cerca del de Sakura, no sé por qué lo hice solo lo quise hacer. Al parecer ella no me había visto cambiarme de asiento, porque ella se sentó rápido en su asiento, me sentí mal cuando ella me ignoro así que le toque el hombro y saque el disco de Bullet for my Valentine que traía en mi mochila, ella volteó y me quito el disco de la mano, empezó a ver las canciones en el disco, y dijo que ya las había escuchado todas. Le regale una sonrisa, saque un cuaderno y me puse a dibujar, pude ver de reojo que ella se volteaba y sacaba un cuaderno, ahí me di cuenta, de que ella si llegaría a ser alguien especial en mi vida.

**Wooow! NO me lo creo ni yo jaja Sasuke se enamoro de Sakura o no? Y no Sasuke tiene un gemelo, a TODAS yo me quedo con Sasuke, les regalo a Sanosuke jaja, gracias por sus reviews. Jaja no sean malos y dejen más ONEGAI! Próximo cap. En unos días. Eso espero. jaja XD.**


	5. Salida con nuevos amigos

**Saliendo con nuevos amigos**

La semana paso muy rápido, más de lo que a mí me habría gustado. Tenía a los mismos maestros que el año pasado, claro, omitiendo a Uchiha-sensei. Hice amistad muy rápido con Sasuke y todos sus amigos, en especial con Hinata, es bueno saber que ahora puedo hablar de cosas de mujeres con alguien que no sea mi madre. Solemos estar juntos todos los recesos, decimos estupideces todo el tiempo y reímos a morir, bueno, casi todos reímos solo Sasuke y Neji son los que no sonríen a menudo. Pero son muy lindos y muy buenos amigos. Pero, cada vez que estoy cerca de Sasuke, más bien, cuando estoy sola con él, mi corazón empieza a latir muy fuerte, siento que mi sangre se acumula en mis mejillas, todavía no sé qué es lo que me pasa al estar con él pero lo ignoro, el es muy buen amigo, tal vez él sea mi mejor amigo.

Por fin era fin de semana, Hinata y yo estábamos en la entrada del Instituto, mientras platicábamos muy amenamente vi de reojo que Naruto e Ino iban muy felices caminando y platicando hasta que me vieron. Naruto le susurro algo a Ino, ella me vio y se puso a reír. Rodeé los ojos y seguí hablando con Hinata, Kiba llego unos segundos después y siguió la plática, pero, luego, no sé como paso, pero sentí que alguien me empujaba, y como estábamos parados en la entrada pise mal el escalón que esta antes de entrar, que me torcí el tobillo y caí. Me raspé el antebrazo, me sobaba mientras Kiba y Hinata me ayudaban a levantarme. Vi quien, o más bien, quienes me habían empujado, para variar, no era ninguna novedad, Naruto e Ino estaban de pie justo donde yo estaba parada unos segundos atrás, y ellos estaban atacados de la risa. Pero luego, en una fracción de segundo vi que Naruto estaba en el suelo sobándose una mejilla.

Todos estábamos sorprendidos, no habíamos visto quien fue el que había golpeado a Naruto, así que volteamos y de nuevo vi a Sasuke pero vestido como lo había conocido, llevaba unos pantalones de vestir blancos, una camisa azul cielo, no podría creer que fuera Sasuke, estaba sin ningún arete y no se veía ninguna marca de perforación. No sé lo que le pasa a Sasuke, como puede tener dos personalidades a la vez. Volteé a ver a Kiba y Hinata, para mi sorpresa también estaban Neji y Temari junto a ellos. Todos estaban sorprendidos, que, ¿No sabían de la doble personalidad de Sasuke?, cuando me di la vuelta me di cuenta de que él había empezado a hablar.

-Tsk, serás imbécil o que, como se te ocurre empujar a una chica y luego reírte de lo que tú mismo has hecho. Pareces un niño pequeño, ya madura, parece que solo lo haces para jugar, menudo puñado de tarados con los que me vine a encontrar en este lugar.- dijo y se volteó para verme, y vi que él no podía ser Sasuke, él no tenía en sus ojos la misma chispa que tenía Sasuke su voz era diferente a la de Sasuke, pero era muy parecido a él, y de nuevo él dijo – Oye, ¿Estás bien?, emmm, creo que no a ver déjame ver el raspón- dijo sosteniendo mi brazo – Bah, no es gran cosa, solo no dejes que esta escoria de gente te haga eso de nuevo, ¿Si?- después de eso se alejo.

Me extrañe y fruncí el seño, me di la vuelta con cuidado, para ver a Hinata, Neji, Kiba y Temari, les pregunte quien era ese tipo, pero, todos evadieron el tema y así salimos de Instituto. Como a mi todavía me dolía el tobillo, me apoye en la pared del Instituto, me quedé ahí un rato, y como todavía iba a quedarme ahí me despedí de ellos y me quede ahí mientras los demás se iban a sus casas.

Después de un largo rato, vi salir a Sasuke del Instituto, traía puestos sus audífonos y llevaba unos libros en la mano. Me vio y se acercó a mí, se quito los audífonos. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de mi, empecé a sentir de nuevo ese cosquilleo en mi estomago, lo traté de ignorar pero entre más se acercaba mas lo sentía. Cuando llegó, me sonrió y empezamos a platicar.

-¡Sakura!- dijo sorprendido; no sabía que te habías quedado en el Instituto hasta tarde, porque no me lo dijiste hubiera salido antes.-

-Ah Sasuke, no sabía que tú te habías quedado XD de hecho es que tuve un pequeño accidente y me lastime el tobillo, pero ya creo que mejoro así que… adiós, nos vemos el lunes.-

Cuando di el paso supe que todavía no estaba del todo bien mi tobillo, me resbalé pero Sasuke me sostuvo por la cintura **(INNER: mmm si claro, puro pretexto de Sakura ¬¬ solo lo quiere tener cerca.)**, su contacto me hacía sentir como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

Me ayudo a estabilizarme en el piso y se ofreció a acompañarme a casa, clara esta, que solo con que yo tuviera cuidada **(INNER: Ahh, porque no puedo encontrar yo a un Sasuke así T_T).** Caminamos un muy buen rato ya que con el tobillo me cansaba a menudo. Hablábamos de cualquier estupidez, hasta que me dio demasiada curiosidad preguntarle por el tipo que vi a la salida.

-Emm… Sasuke- pregunté.

-Hmp, que sucede Sakura- dijo volteándome a ver.

-Es que… Emm… es que te quería preguntar algo-

-A si, mmm… y ¿Qué es?-

-¿Quien es un chavo que es idéntico a ti, pero él se ve como el resto de los que están en el Instituto?- me senté en una banca porque el tobillo me molestaba de nuevo, vi como me veía y me asuste un poco.

-No sé de quién me hablas- dijo evitando mi mirada.

-Sasuke… ONEGAI, dime quien es- le rogué.- No puede haber alguien tan parecido a ti.

-Está bien, solo es que no me gusta hablar de él, pero bueno, eres la única que no sabía de él, él es Sanosuke, es mi hermano menor y mi gemelo.- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Y porque no me habías hablado de él?- pregunté un poco indignada.

-Porque… porque no nos gusta hablar el uno del otro, al igual que con Itachi es cosa de los tres.- dijo.

Nos quedamos un rato callados la verdad es que si ellos no hablan de sus hermanos, no lo culpo, pero si me hubiera dicho que tenía un hermano, no le hubiera dicho nada, pero bueno, luego continuamos caminando. Llegamos a mi casa y me despedí de él, le di las gracias por haberme acompañado a casa y antes de entrar a la casa Sasuke me hablo, me volteé y el dijo…

-Emm, me preguntaba, Sakura… si, no te molestaría si… - Él no podía decir las palabras y se estaban atorando en su garganta. - este…, ash…- se froto la nunca y se paso la mano por la cara hasta que dijo.- Si te gustaría salir con los chicos y conmigo hoy en la noche.-

-Claro, como a qué hora y donde-

-Como a las seis en la plaza que está a dos cuadras de aquí-

-Está bien nos vemos al rato… adiós.- dije y cerré la puerta.

Comí un par de onigiris **(INNER: a los que no saben son las bolas de arroz),** me subí a mi alcoba y me puse a escuchar Skillet mientras leía un buen libro, me entretuve con el libro porque cuando consulté la hora eran las 5:40, así que me cambié rápido los pantalones porque seguían sucios por la caída. Me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla, me limpie la herida ya que tenía un poco de sangre seca y salí corriendo de mi casa, solo le deje una nota a mi madre de que regresaba en un rato y corrí, la verdad es que esas dos cuadras eran las más largas de la colonia, y corriendo me tardo unos quince minutos, pero decidí llegar antes.

Faltaba un minuto para las seis y ya había llegado a la plaza, me senté en una banca y esperé vas a Sasuke o a alguno de los demás. Todavía no habían llegado, así que me fui a una tienda de música que estaba enfrente de la plaza, me entretuve un buen rato hasta que empezó a sonar mi celular, era Hinata, contesté y me dijo que me estaban esperando así que salí y ahí estaban todos ellos.

No me la había pasado tan bien en años, fuimos a comer pizza y a tomar un café. Mientras transcurría la tarde, Kiba, en especial, él hacia muchas tonterías, también a veces Hinata, Temari y yo hacíamos tonterías. Ya estaba anochecido así que me despedí de todos ellos y me fui a mi casa. Cuando llegué mi madre me pregunto donde había estado así que le conté sobre los nuevos alumnos de Konoha, más bien mis nuevos amigos. Ella se alegro tanto que hasta mi padre escucho el grito que había dado y el vino a ver qué era lo que pasaba, el también se alegro, me abrazaron y querían que para el próximo viernes vinieran a la casa para que los pudieran conocer. Estuvimos hablando hasta tarde, me fui a mi alcoba, me puse el pijama y me dormí. Esta semana fue grandiosa y espero que este año escolar sea igual todo el año.

Me despertó el sonido de mi celular, lo conteste y era Sasuke el que estaba al otro lado de la línea. Brinque de la cama, me tropecé con las sabanas y me caí, nunca me imagine que él me iba a hablar, mi corazón brincaba y parecía querer saltar de mi pecho, me puse colorada, ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba?; cuando escuchaba su voz y lo veía. No, lo sé, pero este sentimiento es muy raro y confuso. Estuvimos hablando durante un largo rato. Luego dijo que todos se iban a juntar en la casa de los Hyuuga a ver películas y pasar la tarde ahí, y que si quería ir con ellos, ya que Hinata me quería hablar pero no tenía mi número de teléfono, porque le acababan de confiscar su celular porque la factura del teléfono fue muy alta. Le dije que no se preocupara y si iba a casa de Hinata. Pero que nada más me diera la dirección de la casa y que en una hora estaba ahí porque tenía que hacer varias cosas.

Lo que me dijo, hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por unos instantes, dijo que él venía a mi casa a ayudarme con lo que necesitaba, le dije que no tenía por qué molestarse, pero insistió y colgó el teléfono sin mas **(INNER: KYAAA! Yo quiero un Sasuke-kun así, ¿Quién me apoya?).** Colgué y vi que la casa estaba hecha un desorden, así que me apresure a recoger lo más posible para que no viera tanto desorden. De repente el timbre de la puerta sonó, y me di cuenta de que seguía en pijama, deje que Sasuke entrara y le dije que me esperara mientras me cambiaba de ropa.

Bajé en menos de un minuto, y le dije en que podía ayudarme, claro está, que lo deje hacer las cosas más sencillas, pero aun así terminamos en media hora.

-Muy bien.- dijo Sasuke- Ya acabamos ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, yo lo que queda lo tienen que hacer mis padres- dije sonriendo.

- ¬¬…. Bueno, mm, ya vámonos, te apuesto a que Hinata ha de estar como histérica, porque no hemos llegado a su casa.- dijo abriéndome la puerta de mi casa.

Caminamos un buen tramo de calles y luego llegamos a una enorme mansión era realmente magnifica y yo estaba totalmente impactada, nunca había visto una casa de ese tamaño. Sasuke tocó el timbre y espero a que las puertas se abrieran y entramos a la "casa". Cuando entramos Hinata nos estaba esperando y me di cuenta de que Sasuke tenía razón, Hinata estaba como histérica.

-Que es lo que estaban haciendo, los estábamos esperando, desde hace "horas", vamos necesitamos que nos ayuden con las palomitas y a elegir la película, que para variar Kiba y Temari se están peleando por cual ver. Sasuke y yo nos miramos y acompañamos a Hinata a su sala. Sasuke se quedo para seguir discutiendo sobre qué película ver, ya que él encontró una película, según él muy buena y la quería ver. Yo acompañe a Hinata a preparar las palomitas, mientas que las preparábamos en el microondas Hinata me estaba haciendo un pequeño interrogatorio.

-Ya, Sakura, dime qué era lo que Sasuke y tú estaban haciendo para qué se tardaran tanto- decía con sonrisa picara **(INNER: A todos Hinata no es tan penosa, pero solo con sus amigos eh XD.) **

-No, ya te dije Hinata no fue nada importante, solo me ayudo a recoger unas cosas en mi casa, pero yo le dije que no lo hiciera; da igual ya te dije no es nada importante.

-¬¬ Mmm si claro, bueno… a ver vámonos ya están todas las bolsas- dijo tomando unas cuantas, yo tomé las que quedaran y nos fuimos a la sala.

Todavía seguían peleándose por cual película ver, tenían una de acción, una de terror y una de romance en la cual Kiba, Sasuke y Temari, respectivamente, tenían en la mano. Después de un largo, largo rato, se decidió ver la película que Temari había elegido, Sasuke y Kiba se sentaron con cara de fastidio, pero decidieron verla. Hinata se sentó junto a Kiba mientras le tomaba de la mano, Neji estaba en un sillón medio dormido y Temari estaba muy cerca de la televisión, así que me senté a lado de Sasuke. La tarde pasó, vimos todas las películas que querían ver. Me fui a mi casa y estuve leyendo el libro que estaba leyendo desde vacaciones. Espero que mi amistad con ellos dure, porque ellos han sido los primeros con los que entablo una amistad desde la secundaria.

**Aquí acaba el Cap. 5. Sakura es bien distraída jaja como que todavía no se da cuenta de que le gusta Sasuke, y que apuesto a que Sasuke siente lo mismo por ella. Mmm y Sanosuke jaja que es lo que el pensara de todo lo que ha pasado esta semana ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬. Y Naruto me pregunto porque dejo de ser amigo de Sakura… jaja… bueno a todos los que han dejado reviews muchas gracias por ellos, dejen más ONEGAIIIIII! **


	6. Sanosuke, ¿¡¿soquete o no?

**Cap. 6 Sanosuke, ¿¡¿soquete o no?**

**Sanosuke pov's**

Bienvenido Tokio. Mi nombre es Sanosuke Uchiha. Tengo 18 años, vivía en Osaka, pero por los negocios de mis padres, me tuve que mudar a Tokio. Soy el menor de 3 hermanos. Mi hermano mayor es Itachi, tiene 23 años, mi otro hermano que al mismo tiempo es mi gemelo es Sasuke. Itachi ya acabó su carrera, pero le faltaba el servicio social **(INNER: la verdad no sé como es la educación en Japón)**, en cambio a Sasuke y a mí nos falta todavía un año para acabar la preparatoria. Venimos de una familia muy prestigiosa y muy trabajadora. Todos en esta familia de 5 integrantes vive en su propio mundo. El mío y el de Itachi es casi el mismo, ser alguien importante en esta familia. En cuanto a Sasuke, bueno, desafortunadamente es como se dice la "oveja negra", pero sus intenciones nunca han sido para dañar a esta familia, y para mi punto de vista eso es bueno, porque él tiene una identidad y no es el que se deja influenciar por nadie. Lo que no me agrada nada en absoluto de Sasuke, es que se mete en problemas a cada rato, lo bueno de eso es que se mete en problemas por el beneficio de los demás de quien lo rodean. También me detesta a mí y a Itachi. Nos detesta porque, según lo que él nos dice nos "metemos" en su vida, pero Itachi solo para evitar peleas con el casi ni le dirige la palabra. En cambio yo, si me meto, pero lo hago para que no se meta mas en problemas, sin embargo el no lo ve desde ese punto de vista.

Bueno basta de hablar sobre los asuntos y problemas de mi familia. Nos mudamos cuando acabaron las clases del ciclo pasado. No tardamos en investigar los mejores institutos de Tokio. Y el que pareció agradable y el que ofrecía las áreas en las que nos vamos a especializar Sasuke y yo, para las carreras en las que nos vamos a especializar. Faltaba pocas semanas para entrar a clases. Nos llamaron del instituto al que íbamos a ingresar, debíamos registrarnos en el instituto o algo así. Cuando llegué no vi a nadie. Me senté a lado de la puerta de la oficina de la directora. Después noté que llego Sasuke. No pasaron ni 2 minutos para que saliera la directora Tsunade. Llamo a Sasuke primero. Me levanté solo para molestar un poco a Sasuke pero este se levanto muy rápido y recibí un golpe en la cabeza de parte de él. No creí que se lo tomaría tan serio.

-Soquete, ni creas que por solo parecerte a mí, aquí también harás tus estupideces y luego yo me cargue con toda la culpa. Ya quisieras parecerte a mí- Me dijo, mientras entraba a la oficina.

Lo mire con cara de odio, detesto que me golpe y más en la cabeza; y de semejante manera. A juzgar por la apariencia de la directora, se tardaron más de 2 horas. Salió Sasuke y enseguida entre. Me senté en la silla enfrente de su escritorio. Estaba acomodando unos documentos, o encontrando mi historial académico o algo así.

-Bien Sanosuke como eres nuevo en este instituto, al igual que tu hermano. Me han dicho que tu y Sasuke son gemelos, pero en actitud son totalmente diferentes. No creo que te cueste trabajo encajar en la sociedad, pero como ya le dije a tu hermano, no te pongas nervioso, trata de acomodarte lo mejor posible a las normas de este instituto.- dijo ella.

-Está bien, no tendré problema en absoluto en ese ámbito.- le respondí muy calmado.

Después, me dio los horarios, el numero de aula, las materias que me tocan y entre otras cosas más que no le tome mucha importancia. Salí como a las 5:30pm y lo único que quería hacer era alejarme de mis hermanos un rato. No tenía nada más que hacer, así que decidí salir por allí para distraerme un rato. Unos amigos míos que habían visitado Tokio me recomendaron un bar, se llama "Ichiraku", así que decidí echar un vistazo para saber si las críticas de mis amigos estaban en lo cierto. Lo irónico fue es que me encontré con Itachi y con unas acompañantes suyas al principio. Me senté en una mesa lejos de la puerta, pedí un tazón de ramen porque tenía un poco de hambre. Después me topé con caras muy familiares, los amigos de Sasuke de Osaka. Esos rostros son muy difíciles de olvidar. Estaban Neji y Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Temari. Después llego Sasuke, noto que estaba Itachi pero no me noto. Vi que estaban platicando muy a gusto. Pero su plática concluyo, cuando uno de los que estaban allí sentados a lado de Sasuke lo empujó a propósito. Me levanté para intervenir si la cosa se iba a poner fea. Itachi me vio y me hizo una señal para que no me metiera; y que volteara, voltee y vi que todos se iban y Sasuke los acompañaba. Es raro que Sasuke no se haya levantado a contestarle. Ya se hacía tarde, así que pagué lo que había comido y me fui.

Llego el primer día de clases. Como siempre me costó trabajo levantarme temprano. Bajé a desayunar, note que Itachi estaba también desayunando. Tomé el desayuno con él.

-Itachi, ¿En qué materia vas a dar clase?- le pregunte.

-Pues, voy a enseñar biología avanzada y no te esperaras a quien le voy a dar clases, a la persona a quien menos te esperas.- me respondió.

-Déjame adivino, es Sasuke.- conteste.

-Desafortunadamente si, espero que se comporté.- me dijo.

-Sólo no lo humilles en frente de los demás y no hagas que se moleste.- le recomendé.

-Ok, lo tomare en cuenta, gracias.- me respondió. –Ya se hace tarde deberíamos irnos.-

-Está bien, ya voy.- dije.

Agarre mi mochila, las llaves de mi auto, mis lentes de sol y salí de la casa. Vi que Itachi se dirigía directamente al instituto, pero yo quise tomar otro camino, solo para gozar el paisaje. El día estaba excelente para pasear en auto por allí. Pase por un parquecito cuando de repente, vi que una chava se atravesó si voltear antes. Apenas y pude notar que estaba a la mitad de la calle. Toque el claxon para ver si se daba cuenta.

-Chiquilla, ten más cuidado al cruzar la calle.- grité desde el coche.

-Discúlpeme, no me figue cuando cruce la calle, pero llego tarde la instituto. Una disculpa, hasta luego- y se fue corriendo a toda prisa.

Note algo diferente en ella. Algo que la hacía diferente, original y muy hermosa. Tenía puestos unos jeans gastados, una blusa con mensajes góticos, con pulseras de color negro y morado, un arete en la ceja y otro en el labio inferior. Era no muy alta, tenía el cabello de color rosa y muy largo con ojos de color verdes, muy raro encontrase a una chava con el cabello de ese color y con ojos de color verde pero a ella le quedaba muy bien. Se veía hermosa. Me fijé en la hora y ya se me hacía tarde. Logré encontrar un buen lugar para estacionar mi auto. Afortunadamente llegué a tiempo. Vi que habían llegado pocos al salón y que el maestro no había llegado. Cuando llegue todas las chavas del salón empezaron a gritar de sorpresa al verme. Que fastidio otro instituto en que las mujeres me empezaran a acosar.** (INNER: Hay pobre igual que Sasuke XD**) Me senté en a la mitad del salón. Luego noté que los amigos de Sasuke comenzaban a llegar. Los primeros fueron Neji y Hinata, luego Temari y hasta el último Kiba. Se sentaron en la parte de hasta atrás del salón, como siempre. Pasaron 2 minutos cuando el maestro llegó. Dejó su portafolio en el escritorio y escribió su nombre en el pizarrón.

-Buenos días alumnos- se dirigió a la clase -Soy Iruka Umino y seré su profesor de cálculo avanzado, iniciaremos con las presentaciones de los nuevos alumnos y luego los alumnos que ya han estado el ciclo pasado también deben presentarse para que los nuevos los conozcan.- nos dijo. –Empezaremos con Tayuya.-

Se levanto una chava pelirroja, de ojos castaños que llevaba un gorrito pasamontañas, era baja en estatura, tenia ropa desgastada pero sin perforaciones. Y empezó a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Tayuya, tengo 17 años, casi cumplo los 18 y vengo del instituto de Otogakure.- dijo ella.

Nos pasamos como 10 minutos de la hora de Iruka-sensei en las presentaciones del grupito de Tayuya. Al parecer el grupito de Tayuya venía de Otogakure. Su grupito es de 5 integrantes, incluyendo a ella. Uno es Jirobo, Es grande, gordo y calvo, con franjas de pelo rojo corto. Otro es Kidomaru es moreno con rímel en los ojos, de pelo largo, tan largo que se hacía una cola de caballo hacia arriba, de estatura promedio. El último es Sakon, para mi punto de vista, es el más raro, tenía los labios pintados de azul cielo, pelo largo color azul cielo, le cubría el ojo derecho. Después de las presentaciones del grupito de Otogakure, siguió el grupo de los amigos de Sasuke, primero fue Hinata, después Neji, siguió con Kiba y concluyo con Temari.

-Muy bien, concluiremos con las presentaciones con Sanosuke Uchiha.- dijo Iruka-sensei.

Cuando me levanté todas las chavas andaban observándome cada movimiento que hacía. Empezaban a susurrarse entre sí.

-Me llamo Sanosuke Uchiha, tengo 18 años y vengo de Osaka.- dije.

Cuando tome asiento, de inmediato empezó la clase de Iruka-sensei. Nunca tuve un maestro que explica mejor los temas del cálculo más que Iruka-sensei. Después de cálculo avanzado me tocó la materia de bioquímica avanzada, con una maestra llamada Kurenai Yuhi. Cuando concluyó la primera jornada, todos salieron disparados a la cafetería. Acomodé mis cosas para la siguiente jornada de clases y me decidí ir por algo de comer. Cuando llegué vi que uno de los chavos que estaban en mis clases se acerco y me dijo:

-Oye tú, ¿Te quieres sentar con nosotros?- dijo uno de los chavos.

-Sí, porque no.- le respondí.

Cuando llegue a su mesa me di cuenta que habían otros 5 sentados y lo que menos me esperaba es que estaba el mismo sujeto que había empujado a Sasuke en Ichiraku, pero no quise decirle nada, solo para no meterme en problemas desde el primer día. Eran 6 chavos que parecían de familias prestigiosas. Los que están en mi aula son 3 y los otros 3 estaban en el salón de Sasuke, son 3 chavas y 3 chavos. Los que están en mi aula son: el que me habló se llama Shikamaru, el otro Sai y su compañera Tenten. Los restantes son: Naruto, Ino y Karin. Acabó el descanso y todos nos tuvimos que ir. Me pidieron mi teléfono móvil para ver si hacían un plan en la tarde o en el resto del año escolar. Al final del día, me fui a mi casa, afortunadamente no estaba Itachi y menos Sasuke, así que podre descansar un rato.

Ya ha pasado una semana y me he llevado bien con Shikamaru y sus amigos, me llamó Shikamaru un sábado y me dijo que querían ir al centro con sus amigos, pero estaba en el instituto porque tenía que entregarle unas tareas a Kurenai-sensei. Me dijo que estaba bien el trabajo, pero no me iba a dar la calificación, que me la iba a dar por internet, así que me dio tiempo para ir a la reunión en casa de Karin que iba a ser mas al rato. Cuando salí del aula volví a ver a la misma chava hermosa del primer día de clases, estaba con Hinata en la entrada del instituto. También vi a Naruto y a Ino acercándose. Pero se estaban riendo de algo, voltearon a ver a la chava y se empezaron a reír, traían algo entre manos. Llegó Kiba y siguió la plática con ellas. De repente vi a Naruto y a Ino empujar a la chava de pelo rosa. Vi que calló, se torció el tobillo y se raspo el brazo. Naruto e Ino empezaron a reírse, Hinata y Kiba ayudaron a levantarse y no puedo permitir que Naruto se ría del sufrimiento de las personas. Realicé un movimiento rápido y cauteloso, un golpe bien dado a la mejilla de Naruto. - Tsk, serás imbécil o que, como se te ocurre empujar a una chica y luego reírte de lo que tú mismo has hecho. Pareces un niño pequeño, ya madura, parece que solo lo haces para jugar, menudo puñado de tarados con los que me vine a encontrar en este lugar.- le dije a Naruto y volteé para verla. Pude apreciar sus hermosos ojos verdes. – Oye, ¿Estás bien?, emmm, creo que no a ver déjame ver el raspón- dije sosteniendo su brazo – Bah, no es gran cosa, solo no dejes que esta escoria de gente te haga eso de nuevo, ¿Sí?- después de eso me alejé.

Naruto e Ino me acompañaron hasta el estacionamiento del instituto. Se metieron a mi auto, lo puse en marcha y empezamos a dirigirnos directo a casa de Karin para la reunión. En el viaje estaba alegando con Ino y con Naruto respecto a lo sucedido esta mañana.

-¡¿Para qué carajos hicieron eso? Pudieron haberle causado heridas peores, ¿Qué demonios les hizo de malo, esa chava?- le reclamé a Naruto y a Ino.

-Siempre la hemos detestado y quise empujarla, ya se lo tenía merecido- me contestaron ambos.

-¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?- les conteste.

-¿Acaso no sabes quién es ella?, es Sakura Haruno, la chava más odiada de la generación. Se viste y actúa de diferente manera a la nuestra, además de ser la nerd de la generación.- me dijo Ino.

-¿Esa es la razón? Qué respuesta tan patética. Qué alguien se vista, o actué diferente a ustedes no significa que la traten de esa manera.- les conteste –Así que por favor déjenla en paz.-

-Está bien.- me respondieron, pero no estaban de acuerdo totalmente. Al llegar a casa de Karin, se calmo la tención, parece que esa discusión no tuvo lugar. Karin, Tenten, Sai y Shikamaru estaban esperándonos. Al parecer cuando llegamos todo estaba preparado, al parecer llegaron tres amigos de Karin de su instituto anterior. Hablé con Karin para saber el historial de esa chica, Sakura Haruno, le pedí que no le dijera a Naruto y a Ino que quería saber todo al respecto sobré Sakura. Nunca me imagine lo que me contó. Me contó que Naruto, Ino y Sakura eran muy unidos hasta que ella entro al instituto Konoha, pero se distanciaron. Y también me contó que Sasuke se junta con ella. Espero que estos problemas se acaben y haré lo posible para que Naruto, Ino y Sakura vuelvan a ser amigos y ganarme su corazón y confianza, pero por el momento intentare disfrutar de la reunión, por ahora quiero descansar.

**SUMIMASEN! Por no sacar este Cap. la semana pasada, estaba de viaje y un amigo me ayudo con este Cap. Aquí acaba el Cap. 6. Sanosuke resulto no ser tan soquete, o si, ¬¬, júzguenlo ustedes mismos. Felicidades a TobiAS, le quedo de 16 este Cap. (10 en Japón); (si estoy loca ¬¬). Bueno ahora sabemos que piensa Sanosuke, Gracias por leer el fic y a todos los que han dejado reviews muchas gracias por ellos, dejen más ONEGAIIIIII! Intentaré que el próximo capítulo siguiente no tarde tanto. **


	7. Semana de Examenes

**Cap. 7 Semanas de exámenes.**

Las primeras semanas pasaron muy rápido y cuando nos dimos cuenta las semanas de exámenes aparecieron casi por arte de magia, eran la próxima semana. Esas semanas eran las que más odiaba, ahí todos mis "compañeros" me robaban mis cuadernos para copiar todos los apuntes que no tenían, la mayoría no tenían ninguno (ejem Naruto ejem.) Suspire antes de levantarme de mi cama, me vestí con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa negra, mire por la ventana de mi cuarto y me sorprendí al ver a Sasuke, caminando por ahí con Neji y Hinata. Bajé a desayunar, pero cuando iba a comerme mi pan tostado el timbre, mi madre dijo que ella atendería, así que me comí mi pan. Al abrir mi madre me grito para que fuera, me limpie las migas que tenía en el rostro y fui a ver qué era lo que quería. Ahí en la entrada estaban Neji, Hinata y Sasuke, no creí que se iban a parar en mi casa.

-Hey, ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?- pregunté muy alegre.

-Pues, la verdad vinimos porque…- empezó a decir Neji; muy raro que hablé.

-Vinimos para preguntarte si te gustaría ir con nosotros al Instituto.- terminó de decir Sasuke.

Me sorprendí mucho, no creí que pasaran por mí para ir al Instituto, acepté animadamente, así que fui por mis zapatos y el arete del labio, mientras bajaba las escaleras vi que mi madre estaba hablando con Sasuke y estaban hablando muy alegres, me puse roja como un tomate. No es que no me guste que mi madre hablé con mis amigos, pero hace poco me di cuenta que me da pena que hablé con Sasuke tan alegre y que lo quiera tanto. Tomé a Sasuke de la muñeca, me despedí de mi madre y salimos los 4 de mi casa. Caminamos un buen rato antes de llegar al Instituto. Y como siempre cuando llegamos Ino y Karin se comían con los ojos a Sasuke, me da una rabia enorme que hagan eso, aunque todavía no sé porque **(INNER: Tsk ya que se dé cuenta demo,) **pero, me alegra que él las ignora y pasa a lado de ellas. Aún así seguían comiéndoselo con los ojos, y también lo hacían con su gemelo Sanosuke, pero él en cambio, esta siempre con ellas.

Sasuke y yo llegamos a nuestro salón y nos sentamos en la filas cerca de la puerta, cuando llegaban los demás ya no tenía tanto miedo por que tenia a Sasuke a mi lado. Estábamos platicando sobre qué grupo musical era la mejor para nosotros hasta que sentí que alguien nos observaba fijamente, Sasuke volteó y parecía molesto. Cuando yo mire ya no había nadie así que le pregunté a Sasuke quien era él que nos veía.

-No, no fue nadie importante.- dijo volteando al pizarrón.

-Hay Sasuke, no seas malo dime.- le rogué.

-Esté bien, era mi hermano.- dijo enojado.

-¿Quién? ¿Uchiha-sensei?; pero… no se supone que voy no viene.- pregunté, haciendo memoria rápidamente.

-Mmm, no era Itachi, era Sanosuke ya sabes el pequeño soquete de mi gemelo.-

-Oh, y porque te veía a ti, de todos modos te ve todos los días no.-

-Sí, lo sé, no me lo recuerdes ¬¬╬. Pero… no creo que me estuviera viendo a mí, sino, creo que te estaba viendo a ti, Sakura.- me dijo mientras me veía fijamente.

-A mí, pero si apenas y he hablado con él dos veces; y no he hablado mucho con él en esas dos ocasiones, porque me estaría viendo.-

-No lo sé, sabes que no hablo con él.-

Seguimos hablando hasta que se empezó a llenar el salón y todas las fans de él se le acercaban y le coqueteaban. Cada vez que hacen eso me hierve la sangre. En fin, para no enojarme saqué mi cuaderno de dibujo y me pongo a hacer garabatos; escribo o simplemente dibujo. Siempre me entretengo demasiado hasta que me llaman la atención.

Estábamos dando un repaso para los exámenes que eran el lunes a primera hora, intentaba concentrarme, pero con lo que me había dicho Sasuke de que su hermano me estaba viendo me hacía poner la cabeza en otro lado. Por estar así en la clase de Obito-sensei **(INNER: Si Obito, creo que es el primer fic en el que lo ponen.); **me enviaron con Tsunade-sama, nunca me ha gustado tener problemas en la escuela, porque intento tener mi expediente limpio, ya que ayuda mucho a poder entrar a la Universidad de Tokio, en el campo de medicina.

Fui rápidamente a la oficina de Tsunade-sama y tuve que esperar para que me atendiera, así que estuve jugando con un papel que traía en el bolsillo. Estaba muy nerviosa porque no siempre, más bien nunca, me habían mandado a la oficina de la directora. El tiempo pasaba muy lento y Tsunade no salía. Después de unos diez minutos más, vi que Sanosuke se acercaba a la oficina, me puse un poco nerviosa, porque todavía no le había agradecido el haberme ayudado la primera semana de clases. Cuando llegó a las sillas que están afuera de la oficina me sonrió; sentí que mi sangre subía a mis mejillas, así que moví mi cabeza hacia otro lado; escuche como se reía y se sentaba a mi lado. El empezó a tararear ya que ninguno de los dos hablábamos; seguí jugando con el papel hasta que su tarareo me pareció irritante.

-Disculpa, Sanosuke, podrías callarte por favor.- dije sin voltearlo a ver.

-Porque he de hacerlo. Si no estoy haciendo nada malo Sa-ku-ra.-

Como diablos sabía mi nombre, quien sabe tal vez Ino, Naruto o Karin se lo habrán dicho o tal vez Uchiha-sensei. En fin no es algo que me importe.

-Típico de tipos de tu calaña- pensé.- Pues lo siento pero a mí si me molesta.- dije ya con un poco de fastidio, bueno poco no es la palabra exacta.

-Lo siento pero no dejaré de hacerlo.- y se puso a tararear de nuevo.

-A ver, ¿Qué quieres que haga para qué dejes de hacer eso?- ahora si estaba demasiado irritada, en serio él y Sasuke se parecían pero no tanto.

-Pues…-dijo-Primero quiero que me des la cara.-

Me tomó del brazo y me hizo girar sobre mi asiento. Lo mire molesta como se atreve a jalarme de semejante manera.

-Ya contento. ¿Qué más quieres que haga idiota?- le dije zafándome de su agarre.

-Jaja, te ves muy linda enojada Sakura.- dijo, y automáticamente me sonrojé por el comentario.

-Sakura… o ahí estas, una disculpa por haberte hecho esperar tanto. Ya puedes pasar.- dijo Tsunade-sama asomándose desde su oficina.

Me levanté aliviada, no le quería contestar a ese "soquete" como le dice Sasuke; es un idiota. En fin, camine con paso apurado a la oficina. Tsunade se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar y cerró la puerta. Su oficina no era muy grande pero era muy acogedora, tenía su escritorio al final de la oficina, un par de libreros y estantes en las paredes laterales y en medio de la oficina había un par de sillones. Me fui a sentar frente a su escritorio y esperé a que ella se sentara al otro lado de este. Respiraba un poco rápido porque estaba muy nerviosa. Tsunade-sama se sentó enfrente de mí y me observo durante un momento que fue muy incomodo.

-A ver, mmm Sakura; ¿Por qué Obito te mando a mi oficina?- dijo.

-Oh si Tsunade-sama.- dije dando un pequeño brinco en mi asiento.-Es que estaba distraída pensando en…; en nada importante y no contestaba correctamente o no contestaba a lo que Obito-sensei me preguntaba.- dije apenada.

-Está bien; ya te puedes ir. Te pido que pongas atención a las clases, recuerda que es tu último año en el Instituto.-

Asentí y me fui de la oficina, cerré la puerta y suspire. Oí como alguien se reía, así que abrí los ojos y vi a Sanosuke tapándose la boca; como si quisiera contener la risa y me estaba viendo. Ja; soquete engreído como se atreve **(INNER: para aclarar, si se le pego lo de soquete por culpa de Sasuke ^^)**; caminé hacia la salida de la recepción y cuando pase a su lado le di un puntapié en la pierna, no se quejo ni nada de eso, pero me vio con odio. En fin no le tomé importancia y salí de ahí.

Cuando llegué a mi salón iba a empezar la tercera hora, me excuse con Kurenai-sensei que estaba a punto de irse. Me dijo que no había problema que Sasuke le había dicho por que no había estado en su clase; y que solo pidiera el apunte del repaso. Luego tome mi asiento a lado de Sasuke. Ahora teníamos clase con Rin-sensei **(INNER: si también Rin^^);** que nos da enfermería. Ahora si estaba más que concentrada en esa materia; no quería que me mandaran de nuevo a la dirección y ver a ese soquete si es que seguía ahí. Ahora que me acuerdo; no se sonde deje mi reproductor. Me palmeé los bolsillos del pantalón y luego los de la chaqueta. Demonios, lo deje en la oficina o tal vez en la recepción. Cerré los ojos y suspire con frustración. De repente sentí que un papel caía a mi escritorio; lo recogí; era una pequeña nota de Sasuke.

_-Sakura ¿Qué tienes?- _preguntaba. Tomé mi pluma y le escribí, le regresé su hoja y la abrió.

-_No, nada es solo que perdí mi reproductor.-_

_-Mmm… donde lo dejaste-_

_-No sé si lo deje en la oficina de Tsunade-sama o en la recepción.-_

_-Si quieres voy a buscarlo.-_** (INNER: ¡kyaaa! ¡Sasuke! ^^.)**

Alcancé a ver que la maestra estaba viendo a toda la clase así que metí el papel en el pantalón y me puse a escribir lo que estaba en el pizarrón y nada más negué con la cabeza para que Sasuke no lo fuera a buscar. Espero que lo tenga Tsunade-sama si no, tendré que irle a preguntarle a Sanosuke, espero que si lo tenga la directora.

La clase siguió muy tranquila y monótona. Salimos de esa clase para tomar el descanso y como siempre Sasuke y yo éramos los últimos en salir. Caminamos por los pasillos hasta que vimos a Hinata con los demás esperándonos en la entrada de la cafetería. En fin entramos y nos sentamos en la mesa más apartada del grupo de Naruto y los demás. Aún así la mesa era muy grande y todo mundo nos veía, aun así, no importa. Luego vimos que había una chava con un gorro y cabello anaranjado que se dirigía a la mesa junto con otros chavos.

-Emm, hola. Me llamo Tayuya, y quería saber si podemos sentarnos con ustedes.- dijo.

-Claro Tayuya, de todos modos es demasiado grande esta mesa para nosotros seis.- dijo Temari.

-Muchas gracias. Bueno ellos son Jirobo, Kidomaru y Sakon.-

-Si no se preocupen y siéntense con nosotros.-

Se sentaron y estuvimos hablando muy a gusto; eran muy divertidos. Ya era hora de regresar a nuestras aulas, así que nos encaminamos a ellas. Al llegar al salón vi que en el pupitre donde estaba sentada antes, estaba mi reproductor, lo tomé y vi que tenía una pequeña nota en la parte de atrás pegada. Quité la hoja y la leí; desgraciadamente si lo había dejado en recepción y Sanosuke lo había tomado. Tiré la nota al suelo, guardé el reproductor en mi mochila, apoyé mi cabeza en el pupitre y suspire con frustración, baboso, como se atreve a escribirme eso.

**Sasuke prov's.**

He visto que Sakura está de muy mal humor, pero no sé porqué. En fin entré al salón y la vi con la cabeza apoyada en el pupitre con los ojos cerrados. No quería molestarla así que solo iba a tomar mi asiento, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, sentí que pisaba algo. Era un pequeño pedazo de papel, lo recogí y me senté. Abrí el pequeño trozo de papel **(INNER: Sasuke curioso, mm creo que ya me pasé con Sasuke ya es muy normal. XD.); **esa letra yo la conocía y no era la letra de Sakura,… esperen un momento…; esa letra era la del soquete de mi hermano. Empecé a leerla, ahora sé que es lo que le pasa a Sakura; cuando regrese a casa el soquete me va a escuchar.

Bueno en fin; nuestro próximo maestro siempre llega tarde, así que saque mi cuaderno y me puse a garabatear en el. Ya estaban todos en el salón y el maestro todavía no llegaba. Todavía tardo unos cinco minutos más; cuando ya se empezaba a abrir la puerta del aula. Entró nuestro profesor que tiene el cabello plateado y se cubre casi todo el rostro, no se sabe porqué. En fin, nos saludo y como siempre el insoportable de Naruto grito.

-Kakashi-sensei llego tarde de nuevo.-

Sakura levanto la cabeza y se enderezo en si asiento.

-Naruto… guarda silencio y ahora que su compañero hizo escándalo, habrá examen sorpresa, saquen una hoja blanca.- dijo Kakashi.

-¿¡Qué!... Ahh Naruto eres un idiota.- gritaron la mayoría de mis compañeros. Después de eso se oyeron varios golpes y a un Naruto gritando por el coraje.

Y al parecer cuando Kakashi-sensei dice "examen sorpresa", lo dice enserio. A juzgar por los gritos de Naruto y los demás parece que no le dan un repaso a sus notas de diario, pero Sakura y yo repasamos con los demás cuando acabamos nuestras tareas, repasamos un rato y sobre todo para esta clase. Al parecer el examen se les hizo difícil porque se estaban copiando unos a otros y varios querían copiarnos a mí y a Sakura, obviamente nadie pudo sacarnos respuestas. En fin, Sakura y yo entregamos nuestro examen sorpresa cuando lo terminamos, la verdad era pan comido, ni siquiera Kakashi-sensei había pedido fechas ni nada por el estilo, de hecho todo era cultura general, aunque no sé como los otros irresponsables intentaban pasarse las respuestas entre ellos. Al instante en que le entregamos el examen a Kakashi, nos pidió que saliéramos del salón en silencio para que dejáramos al resto de la clase que acabara el examen. Así que procedimos en salirnos del salón callada y cuidadosamente, pude notar los rostros de envidia, coraje y enojo de los demás porque nosotros habíamos acabado el examen antes que ellos. Nos sentamos enfrente de la puerta del aula.

-Sakura, me puedes decir ¿Que hacia esta notita cerca de tu escritorio?- le pregunte mientras sostenía la notita que el soquete de mi hermano le había escrito.

-a-a-a-a; este... no sé de que notita me hablas- me respondió.

Me caí como personaje de anime. Me levante y le volví a preguntar

-Sakura... no me trates como un idiota, se que el soquete te llama chiquilla porque, lo he oído hablar con Itachi. ¿Cuándo hablaste con él? y ¿Porque te dejo esta notita?- le insistí para ver si me podía responder.

-Pues te acuerdas que Obito-sensei me mando con Tsunade-sama. Me lo encontré en su oficina, me empezó a fastidiar. Entre con Tsunade-sama y cuando salí de su oficina, se rio de algo y le metí un puntapié y me fui. Pero no me di cuenta que había perdido mi reproductor, Sanosuke lo encontró y la verdad nunca creí que él lo iba a encontrar. Lo puso en mi escritorio con la notita.- por fin me respondió.

Al escuchar la respuesta me puse extremadamente furioso. ¿¡Que le pasa a ese soquete! Apreté el maldito papelito en mi mano. Me levanté y me fui al patio dejando a Sakura sola en el pasillo. Me dirigí al patio a buscarlo para hablar con él. Aunque tal vez eso me cause problemas, con Sakura por haberla dejado sola en el pasillo, con Kakashi cuando descubra que me voleé el resto de su clase, pero eso no importa por ahora, lo que importa ahora es que debo decirle al soquete que no se meta con Sakura.

**Sanosuke prov's.**

El primer mes ya se acercaba a su fin. Solo nos faltaba lo más importante de cada fin de mes en cada semestre: la semana de exámenes. Al parecer mi grupo no le tomaba mucha importancia, pero a diferencia del resto, yo si le tomo bastante importancia, pero ya quiero ver a los demás cuando se los restrieguen en la cara. Como era de costumbre es lunes, la primera clase y la primera hora es la de Kurenai-sensei. Nos estaba dando un repaso y una guía para que su examen no sea tan complicado. Estaba a la mitad de una explicación, cuando Sai empezó a aventarle bolitas de papel a Tayuya. Note que Tayuya se empezó a molestar.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- le pregunte en voz baja.

-Solo divirtiéndome un rato en esta clase tan tediosa.- me respondió en el mismo volumen de voz. Kurenai-sensei sabía perfectamente que es lo que estaba pasando, pero no quiso parar con la clase. Sai siguió aventando bolitas de papel, hasta que le di un buen y merecido golpe dirigido a sus costillas del costado derecho. Buena hazaña y grave error.

-¡Sanosuke Uchiha!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- grito Kurenai-sensei. Al juzgar por el tono de voz y por las expresiones de enojo en su cara, parece que me descubrió.

-Lo siento Kurenai-sensei, es que Sai no para de distraerme, le había dicho antes que le parara, pero no me hizo caso.- le conteste.

-Vete a la oficina de Tsunade-sama en este instante.- me respondió.

Al parecer esta es la primera vez que iba a la oficina de Tsunade-sama por culpa de este tipo de asuntos. Me levante de mi pupitre y me retire del salón sin contestar. Cuando llegué a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, me topé con una sorpresita, la persona a quien menos me esperaba encontrarme en este lugar: Sakura Haruno.

Al ver su carita de ángel, sonreí y al instante en que me vio sonreír, se puso colorada. Me senté un poco alejado de ella al principio. Poco a poco me acercaba a su asiento y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba a lado suyo. Pude notar que estaba jugando con una bolita de papel que saco del bolsillo de su pantalón. Me aburrí un poco porque ambos no platicábamos ni nos dirigíamos la palabra, así que empecé a tararear una canción que no pude recordar muy bien su melodía, pero poco a poco empecé a recordarla.

-Disculpa, Sanosuke, podrías callarte por favor.- me dijo sin voltearme a ver.

-Porque he de hacerlo. Si no estoy haciendo nada malo Sa-ku-ra.- le respondí. Aunque le respondí de esa manera para ver sus reacciones.

-Pues lo siento pero a mí si me molesta.- me dijo pero ya con un tono de fastidio.

-Lo siento pero no dejaré de hacerlo.- le respondí y me puse a tararear de nuevo.

-A ver, ¿Qué quieres que haga para qué dejes de hacer eso?- me contesto pero ya un poco enojada.

-Pues…- dije -Primero quiero que me des la cara.-

La tome del brazo y la hice girar sobre su asiento. Me miro ya molesta.

-Ya contento. ¿Qué más quieres que haga idiota?- me dijo zafándose de mi agarre.

-Jaja, te ves muy linda enojada Sakura.- dije, y automáticamente se sonrojó por el comentario.

-Sakura… o ahí estas, una disculpa por haberte hecho esperar tanto. Ya puedes pasar.- dijo Tsunade-sama asomándose desde su oficina.

Entro un poco nerviosa, pero al parecer no cerró la puerta por completo. No pude escuchar toda la conversación del todo, solo pude escuchar la razón por la que la enviaron a la dirección: La saco Obito-sensei por andar de distraída. Que escusa tan mas patética para mandar a alguien a la oficina de la directora. Al instante en que escuche eso me reí un poco, pero lo que no había notado es que Sakura ya había salido de la oficina. Me tapé la boca, pero recibí un puntapié en la pierna de parte de Sakura. Al parecer por la intención en la que me dio el puntapié fue, porque creyó que me reía de ella y porque en la mente de Sakura hubo un lavado de cerebro y el que realizo el lavado fue ni más ni menos que el Doc. Sasuke. La mire con cara de odio ¿Qué le pasa por la cabeza a esa chica? Cuando ya se me paso el enojo mire en donde se había sentado Sakura y pude ver un objeto curioso de metal, el reproductor de música de la chiquilla Haruno. Lo tomé y lo guardé en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

-Sanosuke, ya puedes pasar.- escuche la voz de Tsunade-sama saliendo de la oficina. Entre en cuestión de segundos.

-A ver Sanosuke, ¿Por qué Kurenai te mando a mi oficina?- me pregunto.

-Pues es que golpee a Sai en las costillas durante su clase.- respondí.

-Y ¿Por qué golpeaste a Sai?- volvió a preguntar.

-Porque me andaba distrayendo en clase, le dije que parara y no hizo caso.- le volví a responder.

-Esa no es la verdadera intención la cual golpeaste a Sai ¿verdad?- nuevamente me pregunto, pero esta vez fue con un tono de persuasión. ¿Cómo supo que esa no era la verdadera intención?

-Pues efectivamente, como usted dice, esa no es la verdadera intención, la verdadera intención era que Sai andaba molestando a una compañera en clase y la defendí- finalmente le respondí con la verdad. Empezó a sonreír. Ese tipo de sonrisa era de satisfacción.

-Sabes me gusto tu acción de defender a tu compañera, algo que este instituto necesita es ese tipo de gente, como tú, que se preocupa por los demás, que los defiende y está al pendiente de ellos, sin embargo, la acción precipitada que tomaste para defenderla no es la adecuada y merece una sanción muy fuerte, pero no te pondré ninguna sanción. Por esta vez la dejare pasar, pero que, no vuelva a suceder, cuando vuelvas a la clase de Kurenai, dile a Sai que venga a mi oficina, que necesito hablar con él sobre su actitud en clase de Kurenai y ten las copias de los horarios de la semana de exámenes. Pégalas en cada puerta de quinto semestre.- me dijo. Me dio unas 19 copias de los horarios de la semana de exámenes.

-Muchas gracias.- le respondí muy agradecido y feliz, nunca creí que Tsunade-sama fuera tan comprensible –Pero… ¿Le dirá a Sai que yo le dije lo sucedido en la clase?- le pregunte con un poco preocupación.

-No te preocupes por eso, desde antes quería hablar con él.- me respondió.

Des angustiado me retire de la oficina de Tsunade-sama. Tome de la recepción un papel con adhesivo en un lado sin que se dieran cuenta. Saque mi pluma y el reproductor de la bolsa de mi pantalón. Le escribí en el papelito una notita para que Sakura la leyera:

_Chiquilla, ten más cuidado en donde dejas tus cosas._

Llegue a la clase de Minato-sensei, le pedí disculpas, me dio una copia de la guía para el examen y tome asiento. Al concluir la clase le dije a Sai que pasara a la oficina de Tsunade-sama. Era hora del descanso y como es de costumbre todos bajan a la cafetería de la escuela. Así que es tiempo de ponerse a pegar los horarios, no creo que me tome menos de 5 o 10 minutos. Ya lo pegue en la puerta del aula de cada uno de nuestras materias. Solo me faltaba el aula de Kakashi, Shizune, Jiraiya y Nagato cuando una figura misteriosa se acerco.

-Emm… Gracias por defenderme en la clase de Kuranei-sensei.- me dijo esa misteriosa figura, aunque no me tarde en descifrar quien era, era Tayuya.

-Jejeje no te preocupes, solo quiero ayudar y evitar problemas.- le respondí.

-Bueno, ahora te devolveré el favor.- me dijo y me ayudo a pegar las demás copias en las aulas restantes.

-Muchas gracias Tayuya, ya vete a comer algo que se ve que tienes tantita hambre.- le dije.

-Si de hecho ya me voy a la cafetería, bueno nos vemos luego.- me respondió y se dirigió a la cafetería. De hecho también tenía hambre, así que me dirigí a la cafetería. Cuando llegue estaban todos en la misma mesa, me senté y empezamos a platicar sobre planes para fin de mes cuando salió el tema que llamaron a Sai a la oficina de Tsunade-sama.

-Oye Sai, ¿Por qué te llamo Tsunade-sama?- pregunto muy curioso Naruto.

-Porque quería hablar conmigo sobre mi desempeño en la materia de sociología.- respondió.

-Pues que es lo que sete dificulta, acaso no entiendes las clases Nagato-sensei, o solo no pones atención.- respondió muy sarcásticamente Karin.

-No lo sé, pero si no estudio bien para el examen, voy a reprobar.- nos dijo mientras se agarraba la nuca.

-Oye deberías pedirle a Nagato-sensei que te asigne un alumno tutor para que no repruebes.- sugirió sabiamente Tenten.

-Buena idea Tenten, deberías pedirle a Nagato-sensei un tutor, acércate en el otro descanso y habla con el.- dijo Shikamaru.

-Está bien, no pierdo nada.- al fin nos contesto.

El primer descanso termino. Nos dirigimos al salón de Asuma-sensei. Al parecer el llega temprano, pero nos da cinco minutos de tolerancia para que lleguen todos a tiempo. Al parecer esta semana nos van a dar puros repasos, guías y/o temarios para los exámenes. Ya había pasado la mitad de la clase, cuando Asuma me pidió que fuera a dirección por las copias del temario del examen. Bueno después de la plática con Tsunade-sama, el resto fue bastante alivianado. Cuando llegué a la mitad del trayecto pude escuchar una pequeña discusión en el pasillo, bueno en realidad no era tan pequeña, en realidad si era bastante ruidosa. Al parecer eran Sasuke y Sakura que estaban afuera del salón de Kakashi. Supongo que les aplico un examen sorpresa y como era de costumbre ellos acabaron primero y les pidió que esperaran afuera. E infiero que de seguro andaban peleando por lo que sucedió en la mañana con el reproductor de Sakura. Espere para que Sasuke se fuera del lugar en donde estaban. Se fue Sasuke y me decidí a caminar hacia donde estaba Sakura.

-Oye Sakura, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- le pregunte.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sanosuke? Me vasto con "cubrirte" a causa de tu notita y ahora quieres hablar conmigo, ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!- me dijo en un tono de fastidio.

-Quiero hablar por lo sucedido en la mañana. Te quiero pedir una disculpa. No te debí de haberte jalado el brazo de esa manera. Es que andaba de malas, porque por culpa del tarado de Sai me mandaron a la dirección, también déjame aclarar una cosa. Cuando me reí en la oficina, no me estaba riendo de ti, me estaba riendo de la payasada de razón que te mandaron a la oficina de Tsunade-sama.- por fin le pude decir la verdad.

-Pues también te pido una disculpa. Perdóname por el puntapié y porque mal interpretar tus intenciones, la risa en la oficina y que me devolviste mi reproductor. También te doy las gracias por haberme ayudado el día en que me empujaron y en la primera semana de clases.- me contesto y me sonrió de la manera más dulce que pude a ver visto.

Consulte mi reloj y cheque que ya se me hacia tarde, así que me despedí y me fui a dirección por los temarios. Ya cuando las pedí, de regreso pase por el aula de Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura ya no estaban afuera, ya estaban de vuelta en el salón. Me reí un rato porque Kakashi andaba regañando a todos por el bajo desempeño en el examen sorpresa. Si Kakashi ya los andaba regañando por un examencito, no quiero ni imaginarme cuando sea su examen en la semana de exámenes. En fin, todo el resto del día fue así, puros repasos. La última clase que teníamos es sociología, con Nagato-sensei. Al parecer Sai andaba poniendo atención, participando y tomando apuntes más de lo normal. La clase se paso rápido. Cuando concluyo la clase Sai y yo fuimos con Nagato-sensei para hablar con él, sobre el tema de Sai, tuve que acompañarlo porque el muy miedoso no quería ir solo.

-Nagato-sensei, hable con Tsunade-sama al respecto de mi calificación en su clase y alguien me dijo que podía pasar la materia pero si me asignan a un tutor ¿Me podría asignar uno?, es que no quiero reprobar su materia.- le rogo al maestro.

-Bueno Sai, dado este tipo de casos si se puede asignar un tutor. A ver déjame checo a quien te podre asignar.- nos dijo mientras que checaba su lista. -Ya tengo un posible tutor.- al fin le dijo.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Sai con mucha desesperación y angustia.

-Es una chava, es de tu grupo, Temari.- le revelo el nombre de su tutor, más bien tutora.

-¿¡Temari!- pregunto con asombro y de desesperación -¿Es una broma?- volvió a preguntar.

-No Sai, no es una broma. Temari es la mejor estudiante en mi clase de tu grupo y más te vale que vayas con ella para poder estudiar, a menos que quieras reprobar.- le respondió a Sai.

-Bueno, está bien.- dijo Sai como si no tuviera otra opción, cuando en realidad no tenia opción.

Pobre miserable, le va a tocar a Temari de tutora. Espero que Temari no lo tome a mal y que no se maten entre si.

**Sasuke prov's**

Este día no ha sido como yo me lo había esperado, todo mi día había salido perfecto hasta que encontré esa nota del soquete. Sakura está enojada conmigo porque la dejé sola en el pasillo, cuando habíamos terminado el examen de Kakashi, desde entonces no me habla.

Ya iba a acabar ese día escolar y teníamos clase de arte con Deidara. De hecho, esa clase la uso para relajarme de todas las cosas que me molestan. Estaba haciendo un dibujo muy sencillo, porque no estaba totalmente inspirado. De vez en cuando miraba a Sakura, la verdad, era la primera vez que nos habíamos enojado y no me gustaba para nada, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar. Y cuando se me acercaban Ino y Karin solo me hacían enojar más, detesto que estén cerca de mí y se crean de lo mejor. Seguí con el dibujo hasta que decidí disculparme con Sakura, si, se que actué instintivamente, pero detesto que el soquete hable de ella y que este cerca de ella. Me levanté y camine hacia donde Sakura se encontraba, específicamente al otro lado del aula. La verdad no soy muy bueno pidiendo disculpas, así que me va a costar un poco de trabajo decírselo. Cuando llegué a donde ella estaba, vi que estaba dibujando sin mucho ánimo, se veía un poco deprimida. Me senté a su lado, pero no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, respire profundamente y hable.

-Sa-Sakura.- dije.

-Hmp. A Sasuke que paso.- dijo volteándome a ver.

Tenía los ojos llorosos y me sentí realmente culpable. Mi corazón se me oprimió, nunca me ha gustado que una mujer lloré y por mi culpa menos. Me di cuenta que realmente tenía que enmendar mi error, sé que no fue su culpa y que actué muy mal. Volví a respirar y lo dije de manera rápida.

-Sakura, perdóname.- dije.-Se que me comporte mal, es tu vida y tu puedes hablar con quien tú quieras. Y yo no te puedo decir, con quien estar y con quién no. Lo siento.- **(INNER: kyaaaa! Sasuke ^^)**

-No Sasuke.- cuando dijo eso me asuste.- No, Sasuke yo también tengo la culpa, no te dije, lo que me pasaba cuando me preguntaste. Eres mi amigo y sé que te preocupas por mí, al igual que yo por ti. También te ofrezco una disculpa.

-Por mi parte, todo está olvidado.-dije sonriendo.

-Igual de mi parte.- dijo con mucha alegría.

Estuvimos platicando un rato hasta que Deidara-sensei nos llamo la atención por no estar haciendo algo constructivo. Así que sacamos una nueva hoja y nos pusimos a dibujar. Mi inspiración no era muy buena, así que solo hacia garabatos en la hoja, todavía tenía que aclararle algunas cosas a Sanosuke, no quiero que haga sus estupideces. Salimos de esa clase, vaya en realidad me calma demasiado. Camine junto a Sakura por un libro que le faltaba. Nos demoramos un poco, porque no lo encontraba, así que la ayude a buscarlo. Salimos del Instituto y de nuevo la acompañe a su casa. Me agravada mucho caminar junto a ella, era realmente cómodo. Cuando llegamos a su casa, su madre me recibió amablemente. Desde hace unas semanas la había conocido y nos llevábamos muy bien.

-Sasuke, que bueno que nos visitas de nuevo. ¿Te quedas a comer con nosotros?- me pregunto.

-No señora, pero, gracias por la invitación.-dije amablemente.-Sakura, al rato nos juntamos en casa de Kiba, te veo allá ¿Vale?- dije volteándome a ver a Sakura.

-Si claro Sasuke.-

Me despedí de ambas y me dirigí a mi casa. Esperaba encontrar al soquete en casa, así arreglaría las cosas con él de una buena vez. Seguí caminando un rato, me quería tardar un poco para poder ordenar mis ideas. Finalmente llegue a mi casa y fue sorpresa mía encontrar el coche del soquete estacionado en el garaje. Casi nunca llega temprano de la escuela, la mayoría de las veces llega antes del anochecer. Entre a la casa y no lo vi en el piso de abajo, él único que estaba abajo era el idiota de Itachi.

-Itachi. ¿Sabes dónde está el soquete?- dije cuando entre a la sala.

Itachi dejo su libro y su pluma, parecía que estaba preparando la guía de su materia o tal vez, su examen. En fin me volteó a ver un poco sorprendido, casi no hablamos; en realidad nunca hablábamos.

-Sanosuke está en su habitación hablando por teléfono.- dijo en un tono muy monótono.

-Hmp, gracias.- dije y salí de la sala.

Subí las escaleras y primero me fui a mi habitación me quería quitar los zapatos y dejar mi mochila ahí. Fui rápido y después de eso me dirigí a la habitación del soquete. No toque la puerta, solamente abrí la puerta solamente y efectivamente, el soquete estaba hablando con teléfono. Me sentí raro al entrar a su habitación, es porque casi nunca entro a su habitación, bueno en realidad nunca. Me senté en una silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio, la puse en una posición para que el soquete me pudiera ver. Después esa sensación que tuve en un principio volvió a regresar. Me sentía nuevamente extraño al estar en esta situación nunca habíamos hablado de un problema y menos del tipo de problemas que paso hoy en la escuela con Sakura. Al fin colgó el soquete, pero ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, literalmente estábamos en blanco. Paso un minuto que para mí fue una eternidad.

-Oye te enteraste que el inepto de Sai va a reprobar sociología y para que no reprobara le pusieron un tutor.- dijo al fin Sanosuke.

-Si me entere, ¿Es Temari su tutora no es así? Si me conto, me dijo que no estaba de acuerdo pero de todos modos acepto, además lo hace para poder tener créditos extra para el siguiente mes, pero ojala que se puedan llevar bien.- respondí.

-Si, espero que no se maten.- me dijo.

Un momento de silencio. ¿Momento? Más bien fue minuto y medio, pero pareció como 3 horas.

-Y… ¿De qué querías hablar?, apuesto de lo que paso en la escuela con Sakura- al fin dijo. Espera, ¿Cómo diablos supo?

-Pues, efectivamente. Parece que tu intento de "ayudita" fue el problema. – le conteste.

-¿A qué te refieres?- me contesto en un tonito que no sabía nada.

-A que le devolviste el reproductor de Sakura con una notita en el.- le conteste un poco enojado.

-¿Acaso es malo devolver un objeto de valor a su dueño?- me contesto con el mismo tonito que antes.

-La "notita" que le pusiste y su contenido fue el problema de todo.- le conteste un poco más molesto.

-No inventes, ¿Se pelearon por eso? ¿Tanto escándalo hicieron por la notita?- me contesto.

-¡Si, todo por la notita!- le conteste ya furioso.

-Bueno este bien, no volveré a escribirle así a Sakura, si eso evita que se peleen, dejare de hacerlo.- me contesto.

-Ojala.- concluí la discusión. -¿Enserio hubo tanto escándalo cuando hable con Sakura en el pasillo?- le pregunte un poco preocupado.

-¿Tanto? Esa palabra se quedo corta, la verdad no sé porque le exageraste. ¿Tan siquiera le pediste disculpas por dejarla sola en el pasillo?- me pregunto.

-Fue lo primero que hice antes de salirme del instituto. Me sentí muy mal por lo que hice.- dije.

-Bueno, tan siquiera las cosas se solucionaron, pero trata de controlarte para la próxima.- me dijo.

-Lo tomare en cuenta.- le conteste. Esperen un momento ¿Yo andaba tomando consejos del soquete este? Enserio si que ando raro en el día de hoy.

-Bueno pues, me tengo que ir a casa de Ino a prestarle mis notas de sociología y de varias otras materias, al parecer a la muy sonsa los perdió, los tiro o los olvido en su casillero, yo que sé, pero me ofrecí a prestárselos, así que me retiro.- me dijo, agarro sus cosas y ambos salimos de la habitación.

Si es cierto, eso me recuerda que quede con los demás para vernos en casa de Kiba. Le hable por teléfono a Kiba para ver si ya habían llegado. Me dijo que habían llegado Temari y Neji, que solo faltaban Hinata, Sakura y yo. También me dijo que Hinata y Sakura iban a llegar juntas. Así que agarre mis cosas y me salí de la casa. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Tomé de nuevo mi mochila y mis zapatos. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina y tomé un par de onigiris que había en el refrigerador. Salí de mi casa mientras me comía el último onigiri. Ya iba a la mitad del camino y por azar del destino, recordé la plática que tuve con el soquete. Nunca me había imaginado que hubiéramos tenido una plática, seguí meditando sobre ello todo el camino que me quedaba. Llegue a casa de Kiba y toque el timbre. Kiba fue el que abrió y entré.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Sasuke, ahora solo faltan Sakura y Hinata.- dijo en forma de saludo.

-Hmp, no te preocupes. Pero, pensé que ellas ya habían llegado. ¿No te ha marcado Hinata de por qué todavía no llegan?- dije un poco confundido.

-Emm, no pero no te preocupes, Neji me dijo que se iban a demorar un poco.

-Bueno eso me tranquiliza un poco, no del todo.- pensé.

Nos dirigimos a la sala y ahí estaban Temari y Neji hablando de un grupo que les gusta; no preste atención al nombre del grupo, estaba distraído. En fin, nos sentamos y seguimos platicando hasta que volvieron a tocar el timbre.

**Sakura prov's**

Hinata pasó por mí para ir a casa de Kiba. Consulté el reloj y según yo ya íbamos tarde. Así que me acosté en el sofá y empecé a leer un libro. De hecho ese libro estaba bastante interesante, me entretuve mucho con el libro, hasta que alguien tocó el timbre. Me levanté con pesadez y fui a abrir la puerta, era Hinata.

-Hola Sakura, perdón por llegar tan tarde es que tenía cosas que hacer pero, ven ya vámonos.- dijo.

-Emm, si; nada más déjame ir por mi mochila y mis zapatos.- dije dándome la vuelta para ir por ellos.

Salí rápido de mi casa y cerré con llave. Corrimos a casa de Kiba ya que íbamos demasiado tarde, lástima que mi casa estuviera tan lejos de su casa. Llegamos cuando ya no podíamos correr más, afortunadamente. Hinata tocó el timbre y esperamos a que abrieran, Kiba se estaba tardando mucho, cuando la puerta se abrió vimos que no era Kiba, sino, Sasuke. Bajo a paso lento y abrió la puerta.

-Gracias Sasuke.- dijo Hinata entrando a la casa.

-Hmp, ven Sakura, hay que entrar.- dijo haciendo que entrara.

Entramos y fuimos a la sala, ahí pude ver que habíamos sido las últimas, que vergüenza. En fin, nos sentamos y sacamos los cuadernos y libros de ese día. Afortunadamente habíamos tenido el mismo día con Kurenai-sensei y Asuma-sensei ya que a veces teníamos dudas con esas materias. En las demás bueno también teníamos dudas, pero no tanto como con bioquímica y biofísica. Terminamos rápido la tarea y de repasar, así que nos pusimos a platicar y milagrosamente Sasuke fue él que empezó a hablar.

-Temari. ¿Ya tuviste tutoría con el baboso de Sai?- le dijo.

- Emm, después de las clases, empezamos con sus clases. ¿Porqué la pregunta?-

-Tenía curiosidad, es que cuando llegue a casa el soquete estaba hablando con el baboso.-

-Mm, la verdad no me agrada tener que ayudarlo, pero me ayuda mucho para la materia de Nagato-sensei. Lástima que sea un "baboso" como dices tú Sasuke.-

-¿Por qué lo dices Temari?- dijo Hinata confundida.

-Porque, cree que tiene la razón de todo lo que dice, y que nadie puede estar en lo correcto, pero le dije que si quería parar la materia de sociología, que me hiciera caso.-

Así siguió la plática, Sai en verdad es frustrante, no pone atención y está pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Cada cosa que Temari contaba nos hacía reír. Y luego cuando dijimos que es lo que nos frustra de cada maestro y a Sasuke y a mí, se nos ocurrió contar lo que ocurrió en clase de Kakashi-sensei. Después de un largo tiempo de estar relajándonos, fue tiempo de irnos a nuestras respectivas casas. Kiba se ofreció a llevar a Hinata, pero Neji dijo que no había problema que como ellos vivían juntos, él la cuidaría. Yo cada vez que los veo, puedo ver que se quieren mucho y que son afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro. Le iba a pedir a Sasuke que me acompañara a casa pero Temari se lo había pedido antes. Me despedí de todos y tome el camino que me llevaba a mi casa. Ya estaba muy oscuro y me faltaba mucho para llegar a mi casa. Me resigné y seguí caminado.

De repente un par de luces, nublaron mi vista, más bien eran dos faros. Intente enfocar la luz y vi que el automóvil, se acercaba a donde yo estaba. Estaba preparada por si era algún desconocido, pero cuando la persona que conducía el coche bajo, respire aliviada, era ni más ni menos que Sanosuke Uchiha.

-Sakura, ¿Qué haces caminado, sola a estas horas?- dijo como queriendo regañarme.

-Hmp, nada es que estaba en casa de Kiba e iba de regreso a la mía.- dije sin darle mucha importancia.

-Mmm, y Sasuke. ¿Por qué no te acompaño?-

-Porque Temari le pido que la acompañara.-

-Muy bien, sabes que te llevo, no será que te pasé algo.- dijo abriéndome la puerta del copiloto.

-Emm, muchas gracias.- dije entrando al coche.

Cerró la puerta y luego el entro **(INNER: A los hombres que hacen eso de les llama caballeros y OJO ya casi no existen T_T.)** encendió de nuevo el coche y arranco. No platicamos mucho durante el trayecto, nada más le daba las indicaciones para llegar a mi casa. Cuando llegamos le dije que se estacionara. Se bajo del coche, me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a salir. Le agradecí cortésmente y entré a mi casa. Abrí la puerta y vi que mis padres estaban en la cocina. Fui a saludarlos, pero cuando iba a irme mi madre me hablo.

-Sakura.- dijo.- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Sasuke que pasará?

-¿Sasuke? Mamá Sasuke no me acompaño.- dije confundida.

-¿A no? Entonces… ¿Quién era el chico que te trajo a casa?-

-A fue otro amigo del colegio, nadie importante. Mamá deja de sacar concusiones.- dije un poco molesta.

-Sakura solo era una pregunta. Aparte era muy parecido a Sasuke.- dijo alzando la voz.

-Si mamá, lo sé. Ahora compermiso me voy a dormir.- dije dando la conversación por terminada.

Me fui a bañar, el agua caliente me relajo mucho. Me puse mi pijama y me lavé los dientes. En verdad este día había estado muy loco. Primero había visto a Sanosuke, habíamos discutido, me había regresado mi reproductor y luego me había pedido disculpas. Luego Sasuke se había molestado por que había estado hablando con el soquete y de nuevo me había pedido disculpas. En fin, un día bastante loco. Así que decidí solo dormirme y no pensar en nada.

Toda la semana fue de repasos, no había mucho que decir o que hacer. Nos reunimos esa semana en casa de Hinata y Neji, en la de Temari y en la mía. Después del lunes tan agitado que había tenido los demás días fueron bastante tranquilos. Por culpa de Ino, Naruto y otros cuantos de nuestros compañeros hicieron varios exámenes rápidos. Temari no soportaba a Sai y rogaba porque pronto terminaran sus accesorias. Ese fin de semana lo pasé en casa estudiando las guías de todas las materias me maté estudiando para los primeros exámenes de la semana que eran los de Kurenai-sensei, Rin-sensei y de Jiraiya-sensei. No es que me costará trabajo todas las materias sino que prefiero seguir con buenas notas, para no hacer exámenes finales y por créditos para la universidad.

Toda la semana fue de repasos, no había mucho que decir o que hacer. Nos reunimos esa semana en casa de Hinata y Neji, en la de Temari y en la mía. Después del lunes tan agitado que había tenido los demás días fueron bastante tranquilos. Por culpa de Ino, Naruto y otros cuantos de nuestros compañeros hicieron varios exámenes rápidos. Temari no soportaba a Sai y rogaba porque pronto terminaran sus accesorias. Ese fin de semana lo pasé en casa estudiando las guías de todas las materias me maté estudiando para los primeros exámenes de la semana que eran los de Kurenai-sensei, Rin-sensei y de Jiraiya-sensei. No es que me costará trabajo todas las materias sino que prefiero seguir con buenas notas, para no hacer exámenes finales y por créditos para la universidad.

Al fin empezó la semana de exámenes, así que me apuré para llegar al instituto; pero sin exagerar como todos los días, afortunadamente entramos a las 9:00 de la mañana y salimos cuando termina el último examen. Pues como se suponía el primer examen fue bioquímica. Estábamos un poco nerviosos al principio porque no sabíamos que es lo que iba a venir. Pero solo fueron los nervios, porque la verdad fue bastante sencillo el examen, creo que los nervios te traicionan a veces. Después vino el examen de Rin-sensei. Un examen bastante sencillo, pensé que iba a tener un poco de dificultad, pero nunca creí que su examen iba a estar a si de sencillo. Y el último examen del primer día es el de anatomía con Jiraiya-sensei. Al parecer no estuvo tan sencillo, pero pudimos terminar el examen sin complicaciones. Acabamos los exámenes de ese día a la 1:45pm. Así que después de los exámenes, nos regresamos a nuestras casas a estudiar por nuestra cuenta.

Es martes, el primer examen fue filosofía. No fue tan difícil, al parecer si no fuera por el inepto bocón de Naruto y que Kakashi-sensei pusiera esos mini exámenes, no hubiéramos podido con el examen, lástima que los distraídos zopencos de mis compañeros no lo tomaron de esa forma. El siguiente examen fue psicología. Vaya examen tan sencillo. Continuamos con el examen de cálculo avanzado. Nos tardamos un poquito, porque a Iruka-sensei le gusta mucho poner demasiados ejercicios, pero los problemas son muy fáciles, lo único que falto fue un poquito de tiempo. Y el último examen fue biología avanzada. Me sentí alivianada porque lo acabe rápido y estaba segura que lo pasare con una calificación sobre saliente, aunque tomamos un poco del tiempo del examen de Itachi-sensei. Al parecer el segundo día acabo, desafortunadamente para nosotros acabamos a las 2:30pm y afortunadamente, no se nos hizo tan pesado el día. Nos reunimos en casa de Temari para poder estudiar para el examen de sociología, ciencias de la vida, matemáticas y literatura. Cuando acabamos de estudiar nos regresamos a nuestras respectivas casas.

Miércoles, en este día, otra vez tenemos cuatro exámenes. Empezamos con ciencias de la vida. Otro examen bastante sencillo, al parecer lo resolvimos en muy poco tiempo. Afortunadamente Konan-sensei nos dio la calificación del examen y me fue muy bien. Después siguió matemáticas. Conociendo a Obito-sensei, pone muchos problemas matemáticos. Así que fuimos los primeros en llegar. Empezamos de inmediato para tener más tiempo para resolverlo y no tomar tiempo del siguiente examen. Cuando los demás llegaron, ya les llevábamos mucha ventaja. Cuando acabamos el examen, salimos disparados al salón de Anko-sensei para tomar el examen de literatura, porque no le gusta para nada que lleguemos tarde. Fuimos demasiado puntuales. Desgraciadamente tuvimos que esperar a los demás para que acabáramos al mismo tiempo. Y dicho y hecho, todos acabamos casi al mismo tiempo. Y el examen que todos queríamos acabar, es el ultimo. El examen de Nagato-sensei, sociología. Nunca creímos lo que vimos cuando acabamos el examen, Temari y Sai fueron los primeros en acabar. Al parecer las asesorías de Temari si dieron frutos después de todo.

Ya solo faltan 2 días, hoy jueves y mañana viernes. Tuvimos otro de los exámenes que mas me preocupaba, biofísica. Y como dije antes, parece que los nervios me traicionaron de nuevo, porque también se me hizo realmente sencillo este examen, creo que Asuma y Kurenai se las arreglaron para torturarnos en este mes, para que el examen sea sencillo**(INNER: si claro Sakura, bien que andabas preocupadísima de lo que iba a venir en el examen.)**. Al concluir con biofísica, seguimos con economía. Otro examen fácil. Y finalmente, informática. En este examen nos tardamos un poco, porque necesitamos tiempo en resolver los algoritmos que nos plantea Yahiko-sensei. Salimos a la 1:45pm, fuimos a la casa de Hinata para poder estudiar para el examen final, ética y humanidades. Nos preocupa que es lo que vaya a venir en ese examen, no es que no sepamos loe temas, si no que nos preocupa como vaya a poner el examen Orochimaru-sensei, realmente no he estado tan nerviosa para un examen, sobre todo si un maestro como Orochimaru te da esa clase. Pues la verdad, apostaría que todos esperan de maestro de ética a una mujer madura, chaparrita, gordita y que da sus clases con su experiencia de la vida, pues están equivocados.

Viernes, último día y último examen. Ya sé lo que están pensando, es el último examen y de seguro se preguntaran que ando fastidiada y frustrada de tantos exámenes, pues están en lo cierto. Para fortuna nuestra, el examen acababa a las 11:30pm. Varios ya habían llegado antes que yo, al parecer Orochimaru-sensei no había llegado. Cuando todos ya habían entrado al salón estaban en un estado de nerviosismo y pues la verdad, yo también estaba muy nerviosa. Todos estábamos callados, muy callados, nunca había tanto silencio en un salón con 2 grupos de 22 alumnos cada uno. Cuando llego Orochimaru-sensei, todos se petrificaron y la verdad quien no se petrificaría. Se disculpo por llegar tarde, repartió los exámenes, dio instrucciones y se sentó en su escritorio. Pues la verdad, me esperaba un examen de pura opinión, razonamiento y pura lógica, estaba equivocada. Parecía que el lunático pone ejemplos de la vida real para compararlos con los temas vistos en la clase, también puso diferente clase de ejemplos muy fuertes que ningún maestro debe poner en ningún momento, vaya al parecer ese maestro le pone un nuevo significado a la palabra: "tétrico".

El silencio acabo, cuando las típicas tres preguntonas, Ino, Karin y Tenten comenzaron a hablar.

-Orochimaru-sensei, ¿Cómo quiere que relacionemos los temas con este tipo casos?- preguntaron casi simultáneamente las tres.

-Pues como lo vean más conveniente, señoritas.- respondió Orochimaru

-Pero, es que no tienen sentido muchos de los casos, necesitamos que nos lo explique cómo relacionemos los casos con los temas.- dijo Tenten.

Se levanto de su escritorio. Se rio de una manera aterradora, bueno todo en el es aterrador. Miro con una cara horrenda a las tres, creo que también a varios de nosotros. Empezó a acercarse lentamente.

-La razón por la que puse estos casos, es para que puedan usar su intelecto para poder saber qué clase de temas es lo que tiene cada caso, o a caso no saben, es una pena. Porque si no me contestan correctamente lo que les dije, no tendré más opción que anularles el examen.- nos dijo mientras iba dando un recorrido por cada de nuestros asientos.

-Pero, ¿Cómo quiere que resolvamos este examen sin sentido? Y aparte de eso, si no respondemos correctamente o si no respondemos el examen nos lo va a anular, ¿Qué clase de examen es este?- dijo Sasuke un poco molesto.

Orochimaru-sensei volteo a ver a Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Rock Lee y a Sanosuke. Me miro a mí, después se dirigió a Hinata, Temari, Tayuya, Tenten, Ino y Karin. Empezó a susurrarle algo en el oído a Karin, cuando acabo de susurrarle a Karin, ella se congelo, soltó su pluma y empezó a temblar de pánico, al igual que Tenten, Hinata, Ino y Tayuya. Algo malo está pasando. Me volteo a ver lentamente. No podía moverme, quería moverme, parecía que mi cuerpo no me respondía. Se acercaba lentamente, hasta que se puso a mi lado. Empezó a susurrarme en el oído. Su voz y sus ojos amarillos me causaron demasiado pavor

-Si no quiere acabar como los casos puestos en el examen, mejor conteste el examen.- me dijo.

No podía creer lo que me dijo. A quien se le ocurre decir eso y sobre todo a una chica. Después, se escucho un sonido que alguien se levanto de su asiento y se volvió a escuchar un sonido más fuerte que el anterior. Al parecer alguien golpeo la mesa de un escritorio de la parte de atrás. Todos al instante en que concluyo el golpe, miramos a la parte de atrás.

-A ver, ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando! ¿Vine a resolver un examen de ética y humanidades, o a que el profesor ande hostigando a sus alumnas?- dijo la persona. Al parecer sonaba bastante molesto.

Esa persona nunca la había visto en el transcurso que llevo en el instituto. Es muy alto, llevaba lentes, tenía el cabello rubio, un poco rizado y largo, le llegaba al principio de la espalda, tenía ojos de color zafiro, era muy bien parecido, traía puesto una camisa de color negro, unos jeans un poco gastados, zapatos negros, un reloj digital en la mano izquierda y un anillo en esa misma mano. Al instante en que se escucho eso, Orochimaru-sensei volteo a ver quién era.

-A ver señor Mikarashi, no debe de dirigirse de esa manera a su maestro, sobre todo si lo puede reprobar en este examen o incluso en todo el semestre.- le dijo.

-Pues en primer lugar siendo el profesor, debería comportarse, segundo también debe darle el mejor ejemplo a sus estudiantes con el mejor respeto y tercero no debería meterse así con los estudiantes y más cuando la mayoría son mujercitas.- le respondió.

Orochimaru-sensei lo miro con cara de odio y desprecio. Igual él miro a Orochimaru-sensei de la misma manera, como si lo quisiera desafiar.

-Todos entréguenme el examen, queda anulado y no quiero reproches. En cuanto a usted señor Mikarashi, vendrá conmigo a la oficina de Tsunade-sama junto con los demás involucrados.- le contesto ya muy furioso.

Esto no puede empeorar, primero nos anula el examen y luego nos manda a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, espero que no empeore el asunto. Todos estábamos enfurecidos y alegando fuera de la oficina de Tsunade-sama. Los gritos y las discusiones me estaban sacando de quicio, así que saque mi reproductor y me puse a escuchar Adema. Note que ya todos se calmaron y se sentaron en algún asiento o en el piso. Llego el chavo que ocasiono esto, Sanosuke volteo a ver quién era y fue en dirección a él, seguro hablaría con él respecto lo sucedido. Se alejaron al pasillo para que nadie escuchara la conversación. Mi teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar. Saque mi teléfono del bolsillo para ver quién era el que me llamo o me mando un mensaje de voz. Era Sasuke.

"_Voy a hablar con ese sujeto para que no nos meta en problemas a nosotros._"

Me sentí un poco nerviosa, así que salí a caminar un rato por el pasillo. Pude escuchar 3 voces hablando en el pasillo, bueno más bien discutiendo. Me acerque un poco para escuchar un poco mejor.

-Demonios, ¿Ahora qué es lo que vamos a decir a Tsunade-sama? Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver en esto.- dijo Sanosuke, se escuchaba un poco preocupado.

-¿Nosotros? No hables por ustedes 2, todos tuvimos que ver en este caso.- dijo el chavo.

-Sabes Ray, algunas veces por tus actos bondadosos nos perjudicas a todos.- le contesto Sanosuke.

¿Ray? ¿Así se llama el chavo? Nunca creí que se llamara así, pero esperen, Ray Mikarashi, él se me hace conocido.

-Ese de Orochimaru se lo merecía, ya se lo tenía bien ganado.- dijo Sasuke.

-Disculpen caballeros, pero esta conversación dejo de ser privada.- dijo Ray. -Muéstrate.- dijo.

No tenía más remedio que salir a que me vieran. ¿Cómo supo que estaba escuchándolos? ¿A qué hora lo noto? Al ver a los 3 discutiendo parecían ya fastidiados y enfurecidos.

-Sakura, te pedí que te quedaras afuera de la oficina de Tsunade-sama.- me dijo Sasuke.

-A si, lo siento Sasuke, es que tenía un poco de nervios y decidí caminar un rato mientras pasaba mi turno.- le dije un poco nerviosa.

-Vamos Sasuke no seas tan pesado con ella.- dijo Ray.

-Bueno, ya vámonos.- dijo Sasuke. Se acerco a mí y nos dirigimos a la oficina de Tsunade-sama.

Ellos también nos siguieron, pero ya un poco después. Llegamos a la recepción, al parecer la mayoría de los que estábamos ya se habían ido bastantes, solo quedaba Sanosuke, Ray, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Karin y yo. Salió Tenten de la oficina de Tsunade-sama y entro Sasuke.

-Oye Sanosuke, ¿No nos vas a presentar a tu amigo que fue el responsable de esto?- dijo Tenten con un tono de seducción.

-Podría, pero no. Está saliendo con una chava, Lyn Amekaze.- le contesto.

¿Lyn Amekaze? Creo que la recuerdo. Salió Naruto y le pidió a Sanosuke que entrara. Naruto, Tenten y Karin se retiraron del instituto, solo faltábamos nosotros y Ray. Después, Sanosuke salió y se retiro junto con Ray. No paso ni minuto y medio cuando Tsunade- sama nos llamo a mí y a las chicas. Entramos vimos que Sasuke estaba sentado en uno de los dos asientos que hay en la oficina de Tsunade-sama. Me senté a lado suyo, Hinata y Temari estaban atrás de nosotros.

-A ver, díganme ¿Qué demonios es lo que estaba pasando durante el examen de Orochimaru?- dijo con fastidio mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Pues estábamos en el examen, no sabíamos cómo resolver el examen.- dijo Hinata.

-Y luego Orochimaru empezó a acercarse a las chavas, les susurraba algo en oído y se quedaban paralizadas del terror después que les susurraba.- continuo Temari.

-Entonces fue que Ray lo interrumpió.- dijo Sasuke

-¿Qué clase de cosas dijo exactamente?- pregunto Tsunade-sama con tanta curiosidad.

-Bueno pues a mí me dijo "_Si no quiere acabar como los casos puestos en el examen, mejor conteste el examen._"- le dije.

-Bueno hablare con Orochimaru por esto, para que no pase de nuevo. Y con respecto al examen todos quedan aprobados, pero solo por esta ocasión ya que pasó lo sucedido. Ahora ya pueden ir a sus casas.- dijo Tsunade-sama.

Así que no lo pensamos dos veces. Me levante del asiento y nos salimos de la oficina de Tsunade-sama y nos fuimos del instituto. Antes de salir nos encontramos con Orochimaru-sensei dirigiéndose a la oficina de Tsunade-sama. Traía cara de enojo y fastidio. Espero que todo resulte bien.

**Ray prov's**

Ultimo día de la semana escolar, último día de la semana de exámenes y último examen. Me levante temprano para poder tomar un asiento cómodo y adecuado. Solo habían llegado como 2 personas. Me senté y saque mi reproductor y empecé a escuchar SR-71. No pude contener las ganas de dormirme y me dormí un rato. Desperté y vi que todos los asientos estaban ocupados, ya habían llegado todos, excepto Orochimaru-sensei, me dan nauseas de solo decirle "_sensei_". Finalmente llego. Dio instrucciones y repartió exámenes. No pasaron si 15 minutos para que la bombardeada de preguntas dará inicios. Y reconocería las voces de las típicas preguntonas Ino, Karin y Tenten.

-Orochimaru-sensei, ¿Cómo quiere que relacionemos los temas con este tipo casos?- preguntaron casi simultáneamente las tres.

-Pues como lo vean más conveniente, señoritas.- respondió Orochimaru-sensei.

-Pero, es que no tiene sentido muchos de los casos, necesitamos que nos lo explique cómo relacionemos los casos con los temas.- dijo Tenten.

-La razón por la que puse estos casos, es para que puedan usar su intelecto para poder saber qué clase de temas es lo que tiene cada caso, o a caso no saben, es una pena. Porque si no me contestan correctamente lo que les dije, no tendré más opción que anularles el examen.- nos dijo mientras iba dando un recorrido por cada de los asientos de delante.

-Pero, ¿Cómo quiere que resolvamos este examen sin sentido? Y aparte de eso, si no respondemos correctamente o si no respondemos el examen nos lo va a anular, ¿Qué clase de examen es este?- dijo Sasuke un poco molesto.

Empezó a susurrarles cosas a las chicas. Ellas se inmovilizaron y empezaron a temblar de miedo cuando Orochimaru termino de susurrarles en el oído. Varias no podían moverse, no podían decir nada. ¿¡Qué diablos le pasaba a ese loco! Me levante, alce mi mano y golpee con fuerza en el escritorio.

-A ver, ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando! ¿Vine a resolver un examen de ética y humanidades, o a que el profesor ande hostigando a sus alumnas?- dije muy molesto.

-A ver señor Mikarashi, no debe dirigirse de esa manera a su maestro, sobre todo si lo puede reprobar en este examen o incluso en todo el semestre.- me dijo.

-Pues en primer lugar siendo el profesor, debería comportarse, segundo también debe darle el mejor ejemplo a sus estudiantes con el mejor respeto y tercero no debería meterse así con los estudiantes y más cuando la mayoría son mujercitas.- le respondí.

Lo mire con desafío, el me miro de la misma manera. Cambio su mirada, pero esta vez fue de desesperación y enojo.

-Todos entréguenme el examen, queda anulado y no quiero reproches. En cuanto a usted señor Mikarashi, vendrá conmigo a la oficina de Tsunade-sama junto con los demás involucrados.-me dijo ya muy furioso.

Esto no pudo resultar más perfecto. Salí muy rápido para que yo fuera el primero en hablar con Tsunade-sama y que nos apoyara a nosotros y no a Orochimaru. Entre a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, pero desafortunadamente el loco de Orochimaru estaba allí. Se rio de forma cínica al verme.

-Bueno Ray ¿Me puedes explicar lo sucedido en clase?- dijo Tsunade-sama un poco molesta.

-Con mucho gusto, Tsunade-sama. Lo ocurrido en este día, fue que Orochimaru, nos dio el examen, unas alumnas empezaron a preguntar unas "pequeñas" dudas al respecto el examen. Y pues la verdad estaba realmente difícil el examen.- empecé a decirle.

-¿Qué clase de preguntas?- pregunto Tsunade-sama

-Pues fue como relacionar los casos puestos en el examen con los temas vistos, si no me cree vea el examen.- le dije mientras agarraba mi examen y se lo daba a Tsunade-sama.

Orochimaru puso una cara de enojo cuando le di el examen. Tsunade-sama se torno pálida al leer los primeros 10 casos. Sus ojos se achicaron y empezó a apretar el examen.

-Y después Orochimaru se acerco a todas las chavas que estaban en la hilera de enfrente. Les empezó a susurrar algo al oído. Luego después de susurrarles en el oído, las chavas soltaron sus bolígrafos y empezaron a temblar de pánico. Después las empezaba a acechar. Me levanté y pregunte muy enojado que es lo que estaba pasando y le pregunte qué clase de maestro le hace eso a sus alumnas- finalmente acabe.

-Orochimaru ¿Es cierto eso?- pregunto Tsunade-sama con enojo.

-Pues es que…- empezó a temblar. Se calmo y no tuvo más remedio de confesar. -Es cierto.-

-Ya puedes irte Ray, dile al siguiente que pase. En cuanto a ti Orochimaru, espero que no vuelva a pasar nada así, o si no te las veras conmigo.-

Salimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Nos dirigimos por el pasillo. Me agarro de la camisa y me estampo contra la pared del pasillo.

-Tuviste suerte en esto señor Mikarashi, pero la próxima vez yo me encargare que sea usted el que se las vea con Tsunade.- me amenazo bastante furioso y con una confianza grandísima.

Sonreí y empecé a reírme de lo que dijo.

-Esa próxima vez, espero que tenga algo bien planeado porque yo siempre estaré un paso delante de ti.- le dije eso y lo calle.

Se dirigió al estacionamiento del instituto. Pobre miserable. Me dirigí a la recepción de la oficina de Tsunade-sama al parecer ya habían pasado bastantes. Sanosuke me vio y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo en el pasillo.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? ¿Desde cuándo te metes así con un maestro?- me empezó a preguntar un poco molesto.

-Desde que ese loco enfermo empezó a hostigar a las chavas del salón- le dije. -¿Qué es lo que hubieras hecho tu Sanosuke?- le pregunté.

-Exactamente lo mismo.- me contestó.

-Ves, no veo la queja hecha pregunta.- le dije.

-Ray Mikarashi, a mi me pareció muy bien lo que pasó, pero espero que no traigas problemas.- dijo un curioso que salió del pasillo, ese curioso fue nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hmp, no te preocupes por eso.- le dije.

-Demonios, ¿Ahora qué es lo que vamos a decir a Tsunade-sama? Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver en esto.- dijo Sanosuke un poco preocupado.

-¿Nosotros? No hables por ustedes 2, todos tuvimos que ver en este caso.- dije.

-Sabes Ray, algunas veces por tus actos bondadosos nos perjudicas a todos.- me contesto Sanosuke.

-Ese de Orochimaru se lo merecía, ya se lo tenía bien ganado.- dijo Sasuke.

-Disculpen caballeros, pero esta conversación dejo de ser privada.- dije. -Muéstrate.- volví a decir.

No tuvo más remedio que salir. Y se reveló que fue una chica. Déjame ver si me acuerdo quien era. Mmm… ya me acorde quien era, es Sakura Haruno.

-Sakura, te pedí que te quedaras afuera de la oficina de Tsunade-sama.- le dijo Sasuke.

-A si, lo siento Sasuke, es que tenía un poco de nervios y decidí caminar un rato mientras pasaba mi turno.- dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa.

-Vamos Sasuke no seas tan pesado con ella.- le dije.

-Bueno, ya vámonos.- dijo Sasuke. Se acerco a Sakura y se dirigieron a la oficina de Tsunade-sama.

-Pues yo ya pase, solo faltas tú.- le dije a Sanosuke. -¿Quieres que te esperé?- le pregunté a Sanosuke.

-Está bien, pero yo ya pase, solo ando esperando a Tenten.- me contestó.

Nos dirigimos a la recepción y solo faltaba Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, Temari y Karin. Al Parecer Tenten salió de la oficina y Sasuke estaba entrando a la oficina hablando con Tsunade-sama.

-Oye Sanosuke, ¿No nos vas a presentar a tu amigo que fue el responsable de esto?- dijo Tenten con un tono de seducción.

-Podría, pero no. Está saliendo con una chava, Lyn Amekaze.- le contesto Sanosuke.

Pobre Tenten, la mato Sanosuke con esa contestación. Pero en fin es cierto, si salgo con Lyn y no voy a salir con ninguna chava, más que ella. Nos fuimos del instituto. Cachamos a Orochimaru discutiendo con alguien por teléfono. Colgó y se fue a la recepción de la oficina de Tsunade-sama. Ojala que le pongan un alto a ese loco.

**Siii! ya porfin acabamos este cap. Siento mucho haberme tardado en actualizar pero necesitaba ayuda así que me ayudaron en casi todo el cap. Mil gracias a todos lo que han dejado reviews. me hace muy feliz ^^..**


	8. Un Pequeño Descanso

**Cap. 8 Un Pequeño Descanso**

**Sumimasen a todos los que han esperado por este capítulo, no se nos hizo fácil hacerlo por cuestiones escolares. T_T Pero bueno lo prometido al fin está aquí. Espero que lo disfruten.**

Por fin había acabado la semana de exámenes, salimos de la escuela un poco enojados por culpa de Orochimaru-sensei. Estábamos Sasuke, Temari, Hinata, Kiba y yo en un restaurante en el que ellos habían estado antes de empezar el ciclo escolar, era Ichiraku, todos habíamos pedido algo de tomar por que con lo que paso en la escuela se nos había quitado el apetito. Estábamos esperando a Neji, que había salido rápidamente del instituto, mientras tanto, estábamos viendo que era lo que íbamos a hacer el día de hoy. Hinata y Kiba decían que ir al parque de diversiones, Temari decía que algo tranquilo, yo decía que fuéramos al cine, la verdad hace mucho que quiero ir a ver una película. Sasuke, bueno a Sasuke le daba igual, él le mando un mensaje a Neji y él también decía que le daba igual, que no era tan importante a donde fuéramos. Así que para decidir hacer dos bolados, primero era la idea del parque de diversiones o el cine, desgraciadamente para mí habían ganado Hinata y Kiba. Luego fue entre ese y la idea de Temari, Hinata sonrió cuando la moneda cayó al suelo, la ida al parque había ganado por segunda ocasión. Todos nos carcajeamos, la verdad era que esa posibilidad, de que saliera dos veces era casi imposible. Le llamamos a Neji para que mejor nos alcanzara en el parque y no llegara a Ichiraku. Pagamos las bebidas y nos fuimos.

Llegamos al parque y entramos todos juntos, ya que Hinata y Kiba habían sugerido ir ahí, decidimos que ellos dijeran que era lo que haríamos en ese lugar. Según yo no había mucho que hace, pero me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Fuimos a la casa de los espejos, las canicas, la casa embrujada entre otras cosas. Nos la pasamos muy bien y hace mucho no me reía tanto con todas las estupideces que hacíamos. Ya estaba oscureciendo y todavía nos quedaba un lugar a donde ir, en el, Temari y yo tuvimos que jalar a Neji y a Sasuke respectivamente para que nos acompañaran junto con Hinata y Kiba a la rueda de la fortuna; era muy grande y la verdad, me daba un poco de miedo ya que sufro un poco de vértigo. Nos íbamos a subir en la noche, porque Hinata había dicho que se veía hermosa la ciudad de noche desde las alturas. Nos formamos y estuvimos esperando por un buen tiempo.

Al llegar nuestro turno nos subimos todos juntos, los chicos de un lado y nosotras del otro. Mientras iba subiendo todos nos mirábamos entre todos, cuando iba a la mitad de la subida, Hinata nos dijo que volteáramos a ver hacia las ventanas. Me costó un poco de trabajo pero al hacerlo, la vista era lo mejor que había visto en mi vida. Las luces de los edificios, las calles y los automóviles hacían un juego perfecto entre ellas haciendo inimaginable en panorama. Deseé poder siempre ver aquella vista toda mi vida, la seguí observando hasta que ya no la pude gozar. Le agradecí a Hinata que nos hubiera sugerido venir. Había sido realmente grandioso. Bajamos de la rueda y salimos del parque.

Todos estábamos caminando y riéndonos de todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy, desde el examen de Orochimaru-sensei hasta el momento en el que salíamos del parque. Llegamos a la calle donde estaban las casas de Neji, Hinata y Temari, nos despedimos de ellos y seguimos nuestro camino. Luego llegamos a la calle de Kiba y Sasuke. Me despedí de Kiba y cuando me iba a despedir de Sasuke él me detuvo.

-Yo te acompaño a casa, ya está muy oscuro y tus padres no dirán nada si yo estoy contigo.-

-De acuerdo. Bueno Kiba nos vemos el lunes.- dijo de nuevo.

Sasuke y yo seguimos caminando sin decir palabra alguna, a veces solo nos gustaba la compañía del otro sin nada que decirnos. Estaba observando las estrellas no sé porque, pero esa noche, las estrellas estaban hermosas. Le dije a Sasuke que nos detuviéramos en el parque cerca de donde estábamos. Al llegar al parque me acosté en el pasto y seguí observándolas, Sasuke solo se sentó y me acompaño. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve observándolas, hasta que Sasuke llamó mi atención.

-Sasuke. ¿Qué pasa?- dije volteándolo a ver.

-Sakura. Sinceramente. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-¿Viendo las estrellas?- dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Oh, ¿Enserio? No sería mejor que nos fuéramos, se está empezando a hacer muy tarde y a tus padres no les gustara que llegues muy tarde aun estando conmigo.- dijo levantándose.

Suspire y me levanté porque él tenía razón, mis padres se van a poner frenéticos, ya casi era medianoche **(INNER: Se fueron del parque a las once de la noche**.) Caminamos hasta que pude ver mi casa a lo lejos. Caminamos a paso apresurado ya que enserio era muy tarde. Al llegar a la puerta mi madre abrió rápidamente la puerta, apuesto a que estaba viendo por la ventana. Le sonrió a Sasuke, cada vez que hacía eso me enojaba con ella, me sigo preguntando porque.

-Sasuke, que bueno verte por aquí pasa, estábamos a punto de cenar. ¿Nos acompañas?- dijo mi madre.

-Muchas gracias señora, pero creo que ya es un poco tarde, será mejor que me vaya.- dijo amablemente.

-Por favor. Sasuke, ya te he invitado a que pases a cenar o a comer con nosotros y no nos has dado la oportunidad de tenerte en nuestra mesa.- decía casi rogando mi madre.

-Si señora, lo sé. Pero ya es muy tarde y no quiero molestar.-

-No molestas en absoluto, ven te invitamos a cenar no rechaces una invitación así jovencito.- dijo mi padre entrando al vestíbulo.

-Señor Haruno.- dijo Sasuke en forma de saludo.- Enserio siento que invadiré un momento familiar.-

-Para nada, de hecho desde hace tiempo quiero hablar contigo. Vamos pasa.-

Sasuke se me quedo viendo y en sus ojos pude ver que me pedía ayuda para poder zafarse de nuevo de cenar en mi casa. Ambos sabíamos que era algo penoso cenar en la casa de ambos, a mí también me habían ofrecido pasar a casa de Sasuke, afortunadamente ambos teníamos buenas ideas para poder cubrirnos el uno al otro. Desgraciadamente ese día, bueno noche, y no tenía idea de que escusa podríamos utilizar. Lo mire a los ojos diciéndole que esta vez no se me ocurría nada, Sasuke pareció entrar en pánico, pero lo disimulo muy bien.

-Está bien señores Haruno, acepto su invitación a cenar.- dijo derrotado.

-Excelente, pasen ambos que debe de hacer mucho frio.- dijeron ambos.

Sasuke y yo entramos con miedo, no es que le tuviéramos miedo a mis padres, si no que, estaban muy raros. Los seguimos hasta la cocina, y nos sentamos ya que mi madre dijo que ella iba a servir la cena. Mientras mi padre le ayudaba a mi madre, Sasuke saco rápidamente su celular para marcarle a su madre, para decirle que iba a tardar un poco más y que estaba en mi casa. Al colgar le pedí perdón a Sasuke ya que esta vez no lo pude ayudar, solamente se rio y dijo que la próxima me tocaba a mi pasar pena. Me reí por el comentario y el rio conmigo. Llegaron mis padres y lo que traían olía muy bien. Cuando abrieron el cesto se me hizo agua a la boca. Mis padres habían hecho onigiris, que rico, hace mucho que no lo habían hecho. Esperamos a que ellos se sentaran y empezamos a comer, habían quedado exquisitos, realmente sabrosos. Comimos en silencio pero cuando terminamos de comer, mi padre empezó a hacerle un interrogatorio a Sasuke.

-Dime. Sasuke. ¿Tienes hermanos?- dijo serio.

-Emmm, si señor.-

-¿Cuántos?-

-Dos, uno es nuestro profesor de Biología Avanzada y otro está en el mismo grado que nosotros.-

-Mmm, muy bien. ¿Y por qué se vinieron a vivir a Tokio?-

Oh dios mío, mi padre planeaba hacerle un interrogatorio tipo FBI o ¿Qué?

-Por el trabajo de mi padre.-

-Y ¿En qué trabaja?-

-Es líder de una empresa familiar financiera.-

-Muy bien, y… ¿Qué planeas hacer después de acabar la preparatoria?-

-Planeo seguir con mis estudios universitarios.-

-A, y ¿Qué planeas estudiar?-

-A bueno pues planeo estudiar ingeniería en biomedicina.-

-Interesante…-

No, quería que la tierra me comiera, aparte Sasuke se veía sereno, pero apuesto a que estaba igual que yo de avergonzado. Nadie en su sano juicio sobrevive a un cuestionario así y por cómo veía a mi padre ese interrogatorio iba para largo.

-Y ¿Qué pasatiempos tienes?-

-Prácticamente me la paso con todos mis amigos, pero si no, toco el piano y la guitarra.-

-Así que tienes dotes musicales.-

-Si señor.-

Estaba realmente apenada, que era lo que le pasaba a mi padre. Jamás, nunca pensé que iba a pasar una vergüenza igual. Le pediría perdón a Sasuke si las preguntas no son realmente personales si no creo que no volveré a poder verlo a la cara. Ya estaba roja como un tomate así que simplemente escuchaba mientras tenía la cabeza baja.

-¿Haz tenido problemas con el alcohol, drogas, o algún otro vicio malo?-

-No señor. Detesto ese tipo de cosas.-

-Muy bien. Es muy bueno que tengas bien inculcados tus valores y que evites esas cosas.-

-¿Tienes carro?-

-No señor, solo mis hermanos y mis padres, a mí nunca me ha gustado usar un automóvil, si me dieron uno pero no lo uso.-

-Está bien.-

Después de eso mi padre se quedo en silencio un momento, pensé que ya no le iba a preguntar nada a Sasuke y con ello pensé que todo acabaría. Me empecé a relajar y los colores de mi cara habían disminuido, cuando levante mi rostro vi que mi padre estaba muy pensativo viéndonos a Sasuke y a mi alternadamente. Me asusté de nuevo, eso significaba que todavía no acababa el interrogatorio.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con mi hija?- dijo de repente.

Maldito sea el día en que se invento esa oración. Sasuke y yo nos miramos y nos pusimos rojos a más no poder, ahora quería yo misma hacer un hueco en el suelo, meterme y jamás salir. Vi de reojo a Sasuke de nuevo y me sorprendí por lo que vi, jamás pensé ver a Sasuke tan sonrojado parecía un semáforo en alto. Me entro la risa y casi me rio frente a ellos. Me tape la boca y me tranquilice esperando a que Sasuke solo dijera que éramos amigos, pero esta vez mi madre hablo.

-Querido, tranquilo Sasuke es amigo de Sakura.-

-Si lo sé solo quiero saber si hay algo más.-

Por favor que alguien venga y máteme en este instante por favor. ¿Qué tipo de preguntas se le ocurrían a mi padre ahora?

-Señor, su hija y yo solo tenemos una amistad, nada más, es una muy buena amiga.-

-Mmm… ¿Tienes novia?-

Sasuke volvió a ser un semáforo en rojo y yo también, enserio mi padre necesitaba ayuda profesional para la paranoia paternal, acaso tomo un gran vaso de sake y estaba ebrio. Sasuke empezó a temblar, trago con mucha dificultad y estaba empezando a sudar. Realmente estaba apenado. Se tardo un poco en contestar, mientras regresaba a su estado normal.

-No señor, no tengo, y si se lo pregunta, jamás he tenido novia.-

-Ok, está perfecto lo entiendo. Pero, no entiendo porque siempre están juntos. Cada vez que yo estoy en casa los veo llegar juntos.-

-Ya se lo dije señor, somos muy buenos amigos y la acompaño hasta acá por caballerosidad y porque no quiero que regrese sola.- miro su reloj de pulsera y se levanto.- Señores Haruno muchas gracias por la cena, estuvo realmente estupenda, pero, es hora de que me vaya ya es muy tarde y mis padres puede que estén preocupados. Compermiso.- dijo despidiéndose de mis padres.

Lo acompañe a la puerta, yo seguía nerviosa por todo lo que había pasado y más que nada apenada. Quería decirle a Sasuke algo pero nada salió. Volvió a despedirse de mis padres y me dijo que me hablaba mañana por si acaso se armara un plan. Se despidió de mí y salió de la casa. Cuando me asegure de que se hubiera ido, me sentí más aliviada. Mi padre enserio se paso, le recomendare a un buen psicólogo para que le ayude con su paranoia paternal, pero eso lo haré mañana, ya era más de media noche y necesitaba dormir.

**Sasuke prov's**

Al llegar a casa de Sakura me di cuenta de que sus padres estaban en su casa. Esperaba que no me volvieran a invitar a pasar porque sabía que Sakura ya no tenía ideas para inventarles a sus padres. Desgraciadamente su madre abrió la puerta y me dio una gran sonrisa como saludo, saludo que yo correspondí igual.

-Sasuke, que bueno verte por aquí pasa, estábamos a punto de cenar. ¿Nos acompañas?- dijo la madre de Sakura.

-Muchas gracias señora, pero creo que ya es un poco tarde, será mejor que me vaya.- dije amablemente.

-Por favor. Sasuke, ya te he invitado a que pases a cenar o a comer con nosotros y no nos has dado la oportunidad de tenerte en nuestra mesa.- decía casi rogando su madre.

-Si señora, lo sé. Pero ya es muy tarde y no quiero molestar.-

-No molestas en absoluto, ven te invitamos a cenar no rechaces una invitación así jovencito.- dijo el padre de Sakura que iba entrando al vestíbulo.

-Señor Haruno.- dije en forma de saludo. Ahora si estaba en problemas - Enserio siento que invadiré un momento familiar.-

-Para nada, de hecho desde hace tiempo quiero hablar contigo. Vamos pasa.-

Estaba en un serio problema no es que no soportara o no quisiera pasar tiempo con los padres de Sakura, si no que, al verlos tan insistentes para quedarme a cenar me dio mala espina. Mire a Sakura para que me ayudara a salir de la invitación de sus padres, desafortunadamente para mi, al parecer a Sakura no se le ocurría nada con que ayudarme para zafarme de esta. Entre en pánico, pero siempre lo he sabido disimular bien, Sakura supo mi estado. Me rendí.

-Está bien señores Haruno, acepto su invitación a cenar.- dije derrotado.

-Excelente, pasen ambos que debe de hacer mucho frio.- dijeron ambos.

Sakura y yo entramos con miedo, no es que le tuviéramos miedo a sus padres, si no que, estaban muy raros. Los seguimos hasta la cocina, y nos sentamos, la madre de Sakura dijo que iba a servir la cena. Me quería ofrecer para ayudarla con la cena, pero estaba nervioso. Mientras el padre de Sakura le ayudaba a su madre, rápidamente saque mi celular para marcarle a mi madre. Afortunadamente me contesto rápido.

-Madre, estoy en casa de Sakura y llegaré un poco tarde.-

-Si no te preocupes Sasuke, solamente no llegues muy tarde ¿Si?-

-Si madre no te preocupes.- dije dando por finalizada la conversación.-

Al colgar, Sakura me pidió perdón ya que esta vez no lo pude ayudar, solamente me reí y le dije que la próxima le tocaba a ella pasar pena. Ella se rio por el cometario y yo también. Llegaron sus padres y lo que traían olía realmente bien. Cuando abrieron el cesto se me hizo agua a la boca. Sus padres habían hecho onigiris, que rico, era mi comida favorita desde pequeño siempre le rogaba a mí madre para que me los hiciera. Esperamos a que ellos se sentaran y empezamos a comer, habían quedado exquisitos, realmente sabrosos, se parecían mucho a los que hace mi madre. Comimos en silencio pero cuando terminamos de comer, su padre empezó a hacerme un interrogatorio.

-Dime. Sasuke. ¿Tienes hermanos?- dijo serio.

-Emmm, si señor.- dije volteando a ver a los tres.

-¿Cuántos?-

-Dos, uno es nuestro profesor de Biología Avanzada y otro está en el mismo grado que nosotros.-

-Mmm, muy bien. ¿Y por qué se vinieron a vivir a Tokio?-

Vi de reojo a Sakura y la vi totalmente impresionada. ¿Acaso su padre iba a hacer algo que no sabía? Esto me dio mala espina desde el principio yo lo sabía, demonios, a ver como seguía esto espero que solo sea por curiosidad.

-Por el trabajo de mi padre.-

-Y ¿En qué trabaja?-

-Es líder de una empresa familiar financiera.-

-Muy bien, y… ¿Qué planeas hacer después de acabar la preparatoria?-

-Planeo seguir con mis estudios universitarios.-

-A, y ¿Qué planeas estudiar?-

-A bueno pues planeo estudiar ingeniería en biomedicina.-

-Interesante…-

Esto se estaba poniendo raro, su padre estaba más centrado en mí, que ni se dio cuenta que su esposa le había tirado un poco de té en la pierna. Esto sinceramente se estaba poniendo feo, empecé a ponerme nervioso, pero tenía que aparentar serenidad sino podrían hacerme una pregunta muy personal y lo podría echar a perder. Nadie en su sano juicio sobrevive a un cuestionario personal y más siendo el padre de tu mejor amiga.

-Y ¿Qué pasatiempos tienes?-

-Prácticamente me la paso con todos mis amigos, pero si no, toco el piano y la guitarra.-

-Así que tienes dotes musicales.-

-Si señor.-

De nuevo vi de reojo a Sakura, pero no pude verla a la cara, tenía la cabeza baja. Me acomodé de nuevo en la silla para ver si podía ver su cara, logré ver un poco de su rostro y se pudo ver que estaba un poco sonrojada. Su padre llamó mi atención y continúo con su interrogatorio.

-¿Haz tenido problemas con el alcohol, drogas, o algún otro vicio malo?-

-No señor. Detesto ese tipo de cosas.-

-Muy bien. Es muy bueno que tengas bien inculcados tus valores y que evites esas cosas.-

-¿Tienes carro?-

-No señor, solo mis hermanos y mis padres, a mí nunca me ha gustado usar un automóvil, si me dieron uno pero no lo uso.-

-Está bien.-

Después de eso el padre de Sakura se quedo en silencio un momento, pensé que ya dejaría de hacer preguntas y me dejaría en paz. Me empecé a relajar ya que seguía sin decirme nada pero no me quitaba su mirada de encima. Sakura empezó a levantar el rostro, parecía que su sonrojo había disminuido. Cuando la levantó por completo su padre, la volteo a ver, después a mí de nuevo y siguió así por un tiempo. Me sentía observado y raro. Y de repente sin más su padre volvió a hablar.-

-Y ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con mi hija?- dijo de repente.

Mire a Sakura totalmente y vi que ella estaba totalmente roja. En cambio yo estaba sintiendo como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza, esperaba que no estuviera tan rojo como Sakura, eso sería realmente vergonzoso. Como que ¿Qué pretendía con su hija?, pues por ahora nada, era una gran amiga y… si admito que me gusta, pero no quiero perder su amistad. Afortunadamente la madre de Sakura hablo en mi lugar.

-Querido, tranquilo Sasuke es amigo de Sakura.-

-Si lo sé solo quiero saber si hay algo más.-

-Señor, su hija y yo solo tenemos una amistad, nada más, es una muy buena amiga.-

-Mmm… ¿Tienes novia?-

Volví a sentir que la sangre se juntaba en mi rostro, creo que el señor Haruno necesita ayuda de un psicólogo. Empecé a temblar, tragué con mucha dificultad y estaba empezando a sudar. Realmente estaba apenado.

_-PENSAMIENTO DE SASUKE.-_

_No señor no tengo novia, pero estoy enamorado de su hija, desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Ok si digo eso creo que moriré el día de hoy, y soy muy joven para morir. _**(Inner: siiii Sasuke por fin lo admite**_). _

_-FIN PENSAMIENTO DE SASUKE-_

-No señor, no tengo, y si se lo pregunta, jamás he tenido novia.-

-Ok, está perfecto lo entiendo. Pero, no entiendo porque siempre están juntos. Cada vez que yo estoy en casa los veo llegar juntos.-

_-PENSAMIENTO DE SASUKE-_

_Señor la acompaño porque quiero estar a su lado. Intentar tener el valor para decirle que la quiero pero no he podido. Además no quiero, que este sola no importa a donde vaya._

_-FIN PENSAMIENTO SASUKE-_

-Se lo dije señor, somos muy buenos amigos y la acompaño hasta acá por caballerosidad y porque no quiero que regrese sola.- miré mi reloj de pulsera y me levanté.- Señores Haruno muchas gracias por la cena, estuvo realmente estupenda, pero, es hora de que me vaya ya es muy tarde y mis padres puede que estén preocupados. Compermiso.- dije despidiéndome de sus padres.

Sakura me acompaño a la puerta, se veía muy nerviosa y eso era por todo lo que había pasado. Parecía querer decirme algo pero no lo hacía yo también quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no en ese momento. Me volví a despedir de sus padres y le dije que si nos reuníamos de nuevo la llamaría. Me despedí de ella y salí rápidamente de la casa. Al doblar a la esquina me alivie mucho ya podía analizar todo lo que había ocurrido, su padre creía que teníamos una relación y me hizo ver que estaba celoso.

Camine hasta llegar a mi casa, cuando llegué mi madre me regaño porque era demasiado tarde y estaba preocupada. Solamente le pedí disculpas y subí las escaleras. Desgraciadamente me topé con el soquete, vio que ni siquiera lo había molestado y me siguió a mi habitación. Ni siquiera me dejo cerrar la puerta de mi habitación. Se metió sin más en ella. Al hacer eso lo miré con odio, nunca dejaba que entrara en ella; y ahora entraba como si fuera el dueño de la casa. Si no era por lo que acababa de pasar en casa de Sakura, ese soquete estaría inconsciente en el pasillo. Bufe y le di la espalda buscando mi pijama. Salí de mi habitación pasando olímpicamente al soquete, para dirigirme al baño. Un baño de agua caliente me vendría muy bien. Preparé el baño, me quite la ropa y entre. Efectivamente el agua caliente me ayudo bastante, el sentir el agua hizo que mis músculos se relajaran. Acabe de ducharme, baje a la cocina por algo de beber a la cocina, vi que el idiota de Itachi andaba todavía calificando exámenes y pasando promedios. Fui por un vaso y lo llene con agua y me subí a mi habitación. Afortunadamente el soquete ya estaba dormido, así que hice lo mismo, puse mi vaso a un lado de mi cama, apague las luces y me cerré los ojos, espero que mañana no pase lo que paso este día.

**Sakura prov's**

Sábado, perfecto día para poder descansar después de lo que paso el día anterior a este y sobre todo por lo de la noche, desafortunadamente ese día, creo que no es este. Me desperté como 10:47am. Baje a cocina a prepararme algo de desayunar. Vi en la mesa de la cocina una pequeña notita de parte de mi mama, quería que fuera a la tienda a comprar unas cosas. Afortunadamente las cosas que me encargo son poquitas, así que no me tardaré nada. Me bañe, me vestí, agarre mis llaves, mi móvil y mi reproductor y salí de mi casa. Pase por el parque que está cerca de mi casa, puse "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" mientras que miraba el parque. Me sentí un poco nostálgica, me recordó cuando era niña y venía a jugar. Pero en fin, me dirigí a la tienda para poder comprar los encargos. Llegue a la tienda y empecé a buscar lo que necesitaba comprar. Busque, busque y solo me faltaba una cosa y lo encontraría cerca de las cajas. Lo conseguí, consulte mi reloj, no creí que me había tardado tanto. Me dirigí a la caja más cercana para pagar, pero antes de poder llegar a la caja, alguien apareció de repente del pasillo, no me detuve a tiempo y choque. Se cayó todo lo que compre. Quise saber con quién choque, fue con una chica.

-Perdóname, no me fije por donde iba.- me dijo.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco me fije por donde iba.- le respondí.

Voltee a ver cómo era. No es muy alta, cabello rubio, lacio al principio pero rizado en las puntas, ojos color zafiro, al igual que Ray, llevaba unos jeans gastados, botas de cuero negras y una camisa color negro. Empecé a recoger mis cosas y ella las suyas. Ella me ayudo y yo le ayude.

-Em, gracias.- me dijo. -Soy Lyn Amekaze.-

-Soy Sakura Haruno- me presente -¿Lyn Amekaze? ¿No eres la novia de Ray Mikarashi?- pregunte.

-Em, pues si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- me pregunto.

-Pues porque alguien lo menciono en el instituto.- le conteste.

-Bueno ya veo.- me dijo. -¿Y pues que te trae por acá?- me volvió a preguntar.

-Pues a comprar unos encargos para mi casa.- le dije.

-Oh, ya veo.- me contesto.

-¿Y a ti que te trae por acá?- le pregunte lo mismo.

-Pues a comprar unas cosas, también encargos, pero para una fiesta que Ray está preparando.- me contesto.

-¿Ray está preparando una fiesta? No sabía.- dije confundida.

-Oye, ¿Vas a hacer algo hoy en la tarde-noche? Para ver si quieres ir a la fiesta.- me pregunto.

-Mmm… Pues la verdad no lo sé, todavía. Es que iba a hacer algo con los demás, pero no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo.- le dije.

-Bueno pues si te animas a venir, te doy invitaciones para que puedas entrar. Allí está la dirección y traten de llegar como entre 8:35pm y 9:20pm.- me dijo emocionada mientras me daba 6 invitaciones.

-Em, bueno, no te aseguro nada, pero intentare convencer a los demás.- le conteste.

-Bueno, entonces te veré allá.- me dijo mientras salía de la tienda.

Guarde las invitaciones en mi bolsa derecha de mi pantalón y saque el dinero para comprar lo que me encargo mi madre. Llegue a la casa y puse lo que me encargo en la mesa de la cocina. Estaba en la sala de estar, cuando sonó el teléfono. Conteste y era Temari.

-Hola Sakura, oye ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a comer? Es que a todos les pregunte y que si están de acuerdo.- me dijo.

-Está bien, ¿Cómo a qué hora quieres que llegue?- le pregunté.

-Como en 25 minutos, ¿Te parece?- me preguntó.

-Sí, está bien.- le contesté.

-Entonces nos vemos al rato.- me dijo y colgué.

Fui a buscar a mi madre para decirle que voy a casa de Temari.

-Madre, voy a casa de Temari a comer.- le dije.

-Está bien. Me avisas si van a hacer algo después.- me respondió.

-Ok.- le dije.

Cerré la puerta de la entrada de mi casa y me dirigí a casa de Temari. Sé que me dijo que llegara en 25 minutos, pero quiero ayudarle en la cocina, para que no se quede con la carga ella sola. Llegue a la casa de Temari, toque el timbre y me abrieron la puerta. Me abrió la puerta un chavo de pelo castaño corto.

-Hola, soy Sakura Haruno y vengo con Temari.- le dije.

-Soy Kankuro uno de los hermanos menores de Temari. Temari está en la cocina, ¿Quieres pasar?- me preguntó.

-Sí, claro.- se contesté.

Entre a su casa y tenía un toque muy conservador. No tarde en encontrar la cocina, vi a Temari con un delantal cocinando algo, le ayude mientras llegaban los demás. Llegaron poco a poco, primero Kiba, luego Hinata y Neji y hasta el último Sasuke. Los chavos nos ayudaron a poner la mesa en la terraza de su casa, mientras que Hinata y yo ayudábamos a Temari en la cocina. Acabamos y pusimos los guisados en la mesa. Sasuke, Neji y Kiba se encontraban en la mesa platicando y riendo.

-Vaya, ya tenía hambre.- dijo Kiba.

-Siempre tienes hambre.- le contesto Neji.

-¡Calla Hyuuga!- le grito Kiba a Neji.

-En vez de andar peleando, porque no nos ayudan.- les dijo Temari.

-Yo les ayudo.- nos dijo Sasuke, mientras agarraba los platos para Kiba, Neji y el suyo.

Empezamos a comer. Al parecer Temari cocina bastante bien.

-Vaya Temari, te luciste esta vez, te quedo deliciosa la comida.- dijo Kiba en forma de satisfacción completa.

-Pues tengo que acordar con Kiba, te quedo de maravilla Temari.- dijo Sasuke.

-Jejeje gracias chavos.- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Temari, ya nos vamos.- grito Kankuro desde la entrada de la casa.

-¿Adónde van?- pregunto Temari.

-Vamos a comer en el centro y luego a una fiesta.- le contesto Kankuro a Temari.

-Oye ay me avisan si van a hacer algo después.- le dijo Temari a Kankuro.

-No te preocupes por eso Temari, sabes que no haremos nada malo.- dijo una voz muy fría.

Esa voz venia de la entrada. Esa persona era otro de los hermanos menores de Temari, era bajo en estatura, tenía el pelo erizado de color rojo, tenía piel pálida, no tenía cejas y ojos color verde mar, ojeras que parecían rímel color negro alrededor de sus ojos y tenía un tatuaje de color rojo en el lado izquierdo de su frente.

-Sabes que no es por eso a lo que me refería Gaara, pero en fin, diviértanse.- le dijo Temari.

Concluimos con la comida y cada quien llevo su plato a la cocina, después nos dirigimos a la sala de estar para ver qué es lo que posiblemente haríamos después de la comida.

-Pues nosotros queremos ir al centro.- dijo Hinata con aprobación de Kiba.

-¿Para qué vamos a ir? ¿Para ver lo mismo? Yo sugiero que vayamos al cine.- dijo Temari.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para ver las mismas películas?- pregunto Neji.

-Bueno ¿Tienes una mejor idea?- pregunto Temari.

Todos andaban discutiendo para ver que hacer después de un rato. Metí mi mano en mi bolsillo, parece que aún tenía las invitaciones que me dio Lyn. Las saque de mi bolsillo y la puse en la mesa de la sala.

-Oigan estaba pensando que si podíamos ir a una fiesta.- dije mientras les mostraba las invitaciones.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso Sakura?- me pregunto Sasuke un poco enojado.

-La novia de Ray, Lyn. Me la encontré en la tienda cerca de mi casa.- dije.

-¿Qué insinúas con esto Sakura?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Pues yo pensé, que….- me puse un poco nerviosa, trague saliva y dije - tal vez pudiéramos ir.-

Nadie dijo nada, parece que si alguien les quitara la voz.

-Pero tal vez podríamos intentar ir.- dijo Hinata.

-No suena nada mal.- dijo Temari.

-Mira Sakura, es muy raro que alguien como la novia de Ray te haya dado invitaciones para ir a una fiesta.- dijo Kiba.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso.- dijo Neji -¿Tu qué opinas Sasuke?- le pregunto Neji a Sasuke.

-Bastante extraño, ¿Desde cuándo nos invitan a una fiesta? Además ¿Desde cuándo nos llevamos con Ray?, solo nos ayudó en el examen del degenerado de Orochimaru, ni siquiera sabemos quiénes van a ir.- dijo Sasuke.

-Bueno pues…- intente explicarle.

-¿No han pensado que si está el soquete de Sanosuke o si van la bolita de idiotas que siempre tenemos que "tolerar" en el instituto? ¿Tampoco no se han puesto a pensar si van a andar de pesados con nosotros, ahora en una fiesta?- pregunto Sasuke, parecía sumamente molesto.

-Sasuke…- dije preocupada.

-Sasuke tiene un punto bastante importante.- señalo Neji.

-¿Cómo pueden decir eso? ¿Por qué tienen que expresarse así?- pregunto Hinata.

-Vámonos Hinata.- ordeno Neji.

-Yo también me voy- añadió Kiba.

-Sera mejor que también me vaya.- dije bastante desilusionada, nunca creí que lo tomaran así de mal, agarre las invitaciones, me despedí de Temari y me fui.

Llegue a mi casa. Mi madre estaba en el estudio de la casa, le avise que había llegado y ella me devolvió mi aviso, subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto. Me tumbe en mi cama para poder organizar mis ideas. Empecé a escuchar Bullet For My Valentine y agarre un cuaderno que tengo guardado bajo mi cama para dibujar. Saque mis cosas del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Vi las invitaciones. Las observe por un momento y las avente. Después escuche que alguien me hablaba por mi teléfono móvil, era Temari.

-Hola Sakura.-

-Hola Temari.-

-¿Quieres ir a la fiesta verdad?-

-Pues la verdad quería probar esta oportunidad para hacer algo diferente, pero pues al parecer nunca creí que reaccionaran así.-

-Yo tampoco ¿Alguna sugerencia?-

-¿Para?-

-Para que los pelos necios accedan.-

-No se me ocurre nada, pero ya no importa.-

-Te hablo en media hora.-

Fue raro, no creo que Temari pueda convencer a Neji, Kiba y a Sasuke de ir a la fiesta, pero lo que me preocupa es que es lo que va a pasar después. Continué con mis dibujos, bueno solo eran garabatos. Paso media hora, volvió a sonar mi teléfono móvil, era Temari otra vez.

-¿Lograste algo, Temari?-

-Solo faltan Neji y Sasuke, Neji está a punto de ceder, te vuelvo a marcar como en 20 minutos.-

Volví a lo mismo, seguí dando garabatos mientras que escuchaba Bullet. Ya no sabía que hacer mientras esperaba la llamada de Temari. Guarde mi cuadernillo debajo de mi cama de nuevo. Empecé a mirar al techo, para esperar la llamada de Temari y para ver si se me revelaba cualquier enigma. Volvió a sonar mi móvil, nuevamente es Temari.

-¿Cómo a qué hora te dijo Lyn que podíamos ir?-

-Entre 8:30 y 9:20pm ¿Por qué?-

-Ok, son como las 8:45pm, ponte lista, prepara las invitaciones, porque si vamos a ir.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo convencieron a Neji, Sasuke y a Kiba?-

-No te preocupes por eso, pasaremos por ti en 20 minutos.-

Colgó, me levante de la cama y fui directo al armario a ver qué es lo que me podía poner. No sabía que ropa ponerme, es la primera vez que voy a una fiesta. Me sentía rara, no sabía que ponerme, no sabía si arreglarme. Estaba como perro enjaulado en mi recamara, viendo toda mi ropa esparcida por ella, no me gustaban todos los conjuntos que armaba para ponerme el día de hoy, tenía menos de veinte minutos para salir e irme con todos a la fiesta pero seguía con mis jeans y una camiseta color negro. Lamentablemente, tuve que hablarle a mi madre para que me ayudara a ver que atuendo podría usar. Error, cuando le dije el motivo por el cual la había llamado, empezó a sacar cosas demasiado coloridas para mi gusto, solamente con imaginarme vestida con ese tipo de ropa hizo que me sonrojara.

-Madre me niego a ponerme eso.- le dije un poco molesta.

-Vamos Sakura póntelo, te vas a ver preciosa.- me dijo.

-Pero es que no va con mi personalidad y además me siento incomoda.- le dije.

-No Sakura, enserio, ponte un poco más femenina. Así le gustaras más a Sasuke.- me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-¡MADRE! ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURREN ESAS COSAS! A mí no me gusta Sasuke- le dije muy molesta y sonrojada. ¿De dónde saca esas ideas? **(INNER: Eso dices Sakura, por tu boca sale una cosa y en el corazón sientes otra cosa distinta.)**

-Listo, te ves preciosa.- me dijo.

Vi mi reflejo, me veía muy bien, pero me sentía un poco incomoda. Veía la blusa de tirantes blanca, la falda negra que me llegaba a medio muslo y unos tacones de color negro también. Escuche el timbre, mi madre atendió mientras yo iba por las invitaciones, mi teléfono móvil y mis llaves. Me bajé lentamente porque no quería que los demás me vieran hasta que salga de la casa. Cuando llegue a la entrada Sasuke ya estaba esperándome cuando me vio, se sonrojo y se paralizo por un momento pero después reacciono.

-Sakura avísame como a qué hora planean regresar y no hagan algo malo, cuídense unos a otros.- me dijo.

-Está bien madre, no te preocupes, estaremos bien.- Espero.

En la entrada estaba Sasuke, mientras los demás estaban en una camioneta de lujo y Neji estaba al volante, Temari de copiloto mientras que Hinata y Kiba iban sentados atrás. Mi mama cerró la puerta de la casa mientras me metía a la camioneta.

-Won Sakura, estas preciosa.- dijo Hinata.

-Gracias Hinata tú también estas…-

-Oigan de por si me costó trabajo convencerlos a estos tres y se dan el lujo de hablar de moda, órale Sakura, adentro.- me dijo Temari, así que entre atrás con Sasuke.

-Sakura, ¿Traes las invitaciones?- pregunto Neji.

-Em si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- pregunté.

-Para ver si dice la dirección de la fiesta.-

-Em… Es en el centro, a dos cuadras de la plaza principal de finanzas, en el Edificio Estrella Dorada, es en el piso 25, numero 32.- le dije.

-¿Vive en el centro? Allá hay puros edificios con departamentos y oficinas.- me dijo Kiba.

-Pues así dice la invitación.- le dije.

-Bueno, vamos ya que se nos hace tarde.- me dijo Neji.

Recorríamos la cuidad de noche, se veía padrísima con todas las luces encendidas. Andábamos riendo de cualquier persona que hacia algo ridículo. No tardamos en encontrar el edificio de la fiesta, estaba un poco escondido pero afortunadamente lo encontramos. Neji estaciono la camioneta en un lugar cerca de la recepción del edificio. Entramos al edificio, lo observamos y nos quedamos viendo el esplendor del edificio. La recepcionista nos preguntó qué era lo que estábamos buscando. Le dijimos que íbamos al piso 25 y nos dijo en donde estaba en elevador. Nos metimos y seleccionamos el número 25. Mientras nos acercábamos, aumentaba el volumen de la música cada vez más y más y mi estrés también aumentaba más y más. Llegamos al piso 25, buscamos el número 32, al parecer son puros pent-houses. Exactamente cinco. Llegamos al portón del número 32. Tocamos, esperamos hasta que nos abrieron.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto una chica.

-Em… venimos a la fiesta.- dijo Temari.

-¿Tienen invitación?- volvió preguntar la misma persona.

-Sí, tenemos 6- dije. Salió Lyn.

-Jejeje creí que no ibas a venir.- me dijo.

-Ni yo tampoco.- le contesté.

-Bueno y que esperan pasen.- me dijo de manera cordial.

Entramos, nos quedamos como estatuas al contemplar la escena de la fiesta. Luces de colores diferentes parpadeando en el centro del pent-house, mientras que una masa de gente bailaba, varios grupitos de personas andaban dispersados por todo el lugar, unos afuera en la terraza, otros en el segundo piso, otros en la sala y otros en el centro. También había diferentes grupos sociales. Al parecer Ray andaba en el segundo piso platicando con un grupo de chavos y Lyn andaba con un grupo de chavas en la terraza.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar?- pregunto Kiba.

-Pues si supiéramos que es lo que están sirviendo pudiéramos contestar esa pregunta.- dijo Temari.

-Bueno iremos a ver qué es lo que hay de tomar, ustedes busquen un lugar para sentarse.- dijo Sasuke.

-Está bien.- dije.

Nos dirigimos cerca de la terraza para sentarnos un momento. Y menuda sorpresa que nos venimos a encontrar, Tayuya y su grupo andaban hablando con un grupo de chavos.

-Que pequeña es la cuidad, ¿No lo crees Tayuya?-

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué andas haciendo aquí?- me pregunto muy alegre.

-Pues nos invitaron y quisimos venir jejeje, me imagino que ustedes también.-

-Acertaste, mira ven, te quiero presentar a mis amigos de mi ex escuela.-

Me senté a lado de ella. Me presento a tres personas, dos chavos y una chava. Los dos chavos se llamaban Zaku y Dosu y la chava Kin. Que pequeña es la cuidad, nunca creí que me los iba a topar aquí. En fin, llegaron Sasuke y Kiba con nuestras bebidas. La olí, por si tenía alcohol, afortunadamente no tenía. Al parecer Ray se las ingenió para cuidar a todos los que venían a la fiesta para que no pasara nada.

-Iré a saludar a Ray y para agradecerle por las invitaciones.- dijo Sasuke convencido por Temari.

-Está bien.-

Empecé a echarle un vistazo al lugar de nuevo. Pura música electrónica. Perfecto tipo de música, gente bailar en el centro del lugar, también vi a Ray hablando con Sasuke, Sanosuke en la terraza con su grupo y…

-¿Qué te está pareciendo la fiesta Sakura?- me pregunto Temari.

-Pues la verdad muy buena, jejeje, nunca creí que íbamos a ir a una fiesta y a ti Tayuya.- le pregunte. Estaba en otro mundo, intente llamar su atención pero al parecer andaba observando algo o más bien a alguien.

-Hey Tayuya, ¿Estas allí?- pregunto Temari.

-Tierra llamando a Tayuya- dijo Hinata mientras meneaba su mano alrededor de la cara de Tayuya.

-Ah… perdón chicas jejeje andaba distraída.- nos dijo por fin.

-Y ya sabemos con quién- le dijo Temari.

-Es Sanosuke el distractor, ¿No es así?-

-Pues… para que mentirles, pues Sanosuke se vino muy guapo y la verdad quiero bailar con él.- confesó Tayuya.

Hinata y Temari voltearon a ver a Sanosuke y a Tayuya tres veces. Se acercaron a mí y me susurraron algo: _Vamos a darle un empujoncito de ayuda a Tayuya_, se levantaron y se fueron en donde estaba Sanosuke, afortunadamente las metiches de Ino y Karin se fueron a otro lugar y Sanosuke estaba en la terraza observando el paisaje.

-¿Qué van a hacer esas dos?- pregunto Tayuya bastante preocupada.

-Ya verás- le dije mientras que le guiñe el ojo derecho.

Temari le susurro a Sanosuke, su reacción fue una risita, Hinata le insistió para ver si accedía a lo que le habían propuesto. Le tuvieron que insistir un poco más hasta que movió la cabeza diciendo que sí. Al instante que dijo que si, miro a Tayuya, ella volteo a verme pero toda colorada.

-¿¡Qué demonios le preguntaron!- me pregunto ya molesta. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando… Sanosuke llego a lado suyo.

-Tayuya, ¿Quieres ir a bailar conmigo?- le preguntó. Se congeló y se puso muy colorada de un color jitomate.

-Em… he etto… si- al principio lo dudo, pero después accedió.

Se levantó y se dirigieron a la pista en seguida. Ella me volteo a ver muy confundida e igual de colorada de antes. Le guiñe el ojo derecho y le sonreí. Empezaron a bailar todos al mismo tiempo en que llegaron a la pista. Llego Lyn ahogada de la risa porque estaba con otras chavas del otro lado del pent-house.

-¿Y Tayuya?- preguntó.

-Velo por ti misma- le dijo Hinata mientras apuntaba a la pista.

-Jajaja eso si no me lo esperaba.-

-Esto también es nuevo para nosotras.-

-Espero que Karin e Ino no anden de metiches.-

-Si es que no se dan cuenta, pero si se dan cuenta espero que los resultados no sean reacciones negativas.-

-Ojala y tengas razón, oye Sasuke y Neji quieren que suban todos.-

-Está bien.-

Rodeamos la pista para no ocasionar ningún problema. Pude ver que Naruto andaba de Disk Jockey. Ponía canciones bastante movidas, una de ellas era una llamada "Reverse Situation", "Shippuden Main Theme" ambas de Takanashi Yasuharu, otra era una llamada "You are my fantasy" de un DJ llamado Mangoo, otra de las que pude identificar era la de "Sarutobi", "Strong and Strike" ambas de Toshiro Masuda. Todos estaban felices bailando. Subimos al segundo piso donde Neji y Sasuke estaban platicando.

-¿Dónde andaban? Las estábamos buscando- pregunto Neji un poco molesto.

-Perdón Neji, es que apenas nos lo dijo Lyn- le dije.

-Bueno, menos mal ¿Y Tayuya donde esta?- pregunto.

-Em… bueno pues ella esta…- intente decirles en un modo para que no se molestaran.

-Bailando con Sanosuke- dijo Temari.

-¿¡CON QUIEN!- pregunto Sasuke molesto.

-No es nada, solo la saco a bailar.-

-Vaya y ya dejan invitar a cualquiera- dijo Sasuke un poco menos molesto.

Cuando acabo la canción, Tayuya nos vio a todos y se dirigió a las escaleras y nos intentó jalar a Hinata, Temari y a mí al tocador.

-No vuelvan a hacer eso- nos dijo Tayuya mientras se arreglaba su cabello.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Hinata bastante interesada.

-Excelente, no hay mejor palabra para describirlo- nos respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Ay Tayuya me alegro por ti.-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira a que basura se les olvido sacar- dijo una voz que ninguna de nosotras podremos olvidar, esa voz que realmente nos revienta el hígado de solo escucharla a kilómetros de distancia. Esa es la voz de Karin y con su par de lacayas, Ino y Tenten.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes cuatro aquí?- pregunto Karin en tono de asco.

-Lo mismo que tú, además no deberías de meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen- le respondió Temari en tono de molestia.

-Y la escoria de Otogakure que hace aquí, según yo, solo se juntan con la misma especie de gente que tienen en esa escuela- dijo Tenten en forma de desprecio.

-No vuelvas a meter a mis amigos en esto- dijo Tayuya sumamente molesta.

-Déjalas Tayuya no valen la pena, no merecen ni nuestros insultos este tipo de personas víboras y dos caras- le dije mientras nos dirigíamos al segundo piso de nuevo.

-Mira quién habla, una frentona de marquesina que solo se la pasa lamentándose en vez de actuar ante las situaciones que más le duelen.-

Golpe bajo, esa desgraciada se va a arrepentir. Pero mejor para no rebajarme a su nivel, nos dirigimos al segundo piso, pero cuando pensé que esto iba a mejorar, se tornó totalmente diferente. Estaban Sai y Shikamaru enfrente de Sasuke y Neji con ganas de romperles la cara.

-Esto no es bueno- dijo Temari sumamente preocupada.

-Vamos con Ray y Lyn- sugiero Hinata.

-Buena idea, dile a Kiba lo que está pasando- dijo Temari.

En friega nos dirigimos Tayuya, Temari y yo en donde estaban Ray y Lyn, desafortunadamente estaban bailando. Pudimos mezclarnos con la gente para poder pasar. Separamos a esos dos y Sanosuke también nos vio y nos ayudó.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Ray.

-Sai y Shikamaru están echándole pleito a Sasuke y a Neji- dijo Tayuya.

-¿Cómo lo saben?- pregunto Lyn.

-Los vimos.-

-Pues de hecho quise mencionarte un asunto delicado, Ray al parecer esos dos necios trajeron licor y han estado bebiendo.- revelo Sanosuke

-Esto no puede ser, si me encargue de checar si no trajeran alcohol o drogas- dijo Ray.

-Pues al parecer esos dos trajeron alcohol y como puedes aprender si Sai y Shikamaru empiezan un pleito…- dijo Sanosuke.

-Sai y Shikamaru terminan el pleito- termino Ray la frase-Sanosuke tu ve por Sai y yo iré por Shikamaru-

-Ustedes separen a Sasuke y Neji y váyanse- dijo Lyn.

-Pero si nosotras no hicimos nada- dije.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos darnos el lujo que se empiece un pleito aquí, especialmente si esos dos lo empezaron- nos dijo Lyn.

-Está bien.- le dije.

-Vámonos- dijo Temari.

-Iremos por Sasuke y Neji, tu vete con Hinata y Kiba- Tayuya le dijo a Temari.

-Está bien los esperamos en 10 minutos en la recepción- nos dijo Temari mientras buscaba a Kiba y a Hinata.

Intentamos buscarlos en el segundo piso, no estaban. En la barra de bebidas, tampoco. En la terraza, menos estarían allí. Los buscamos en donde estaban Kin y los amigos de Tayuya y afortunadamente allí estaban.

-Tenemos que irnos- le dije a Neji y a Sasuke.

-¿Porque?- preguntaron los amigos de Tayuya.

-Sai y Shikamaru andan echando pleito- revele la causa.

-Sí, eso ya lo sabíamos- nos dijo Neji.

-Bueno a menos que quieran que nos saquen por la fuerza, es mejor que nos vayamos- dije.

-Está bien, está bien sabes que queremos evitar problemas- dijo Neji.

-¿Y Temari, Hinata y Kiba?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Temari fue por Hinata y Kiba, quedamos en vernos en la recepción en 10 minutos- les dije.

-Son 9 minutos más de lo que necesitamos- dijo Sasuke.

-Pues vámonos- dijo Neji.

Y ni pensarlo, nos dirigimos a la entrada del pent-house. Tayuya me dijo que no había problema en que se quedaría con sus amigos. Pero a mí me preocupa si la víbora de Karin anda suelta por allí y hace de las suyas, pero nos dijo que no había problema en ello y que mejor nos diéramos prisa. Pensé que íbamos a salirnos sin ningún problema. Grave error.

-¿Adónde creen que van?- pregunto Tenten.

-Déjanos pasar- ordené.

-Ninguna frente de marquesina nos dice que hacer- dijo Karin.

-Muévete de la puerta- dijo Temari molesta.

-¿O si no que harán?- amenazo Ino.

-Bueno ya les daremos el paso- dijo Tenten.

-Por ahora- dijo Karin.

Ya nos bajamos a la recepción. Llegamos a la entrada del edificio bastante enfurecidos. No creí que esto resultara tan mal. Ahora ya se lo que Sasuke quiso decir al respecto con venir a la fiesta. Nos metimos en la camioneta de Neji y Hinata y nos empezamos a dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas casas.

-Esto no pudo salir mejor, en primera nos encontramos al soquete, segundo lo del par de babosos de Sai y Shikamaru echando pleito y luego las víboras de Karin, Ino y Tenten- dijo Sasuke bastante enojado.

-Ahora ya sé porque no querías que viniéramos- dijo Temari.

-Pero en fin lo hecho, hecho esta- dijo Kiba.

-Espero que esto no nos cause problemas el lunes en la escuela- suspiro Hinata.

-No te preocupes por eso, los efectos del alcohol son temporales ya verás que para el lunes no recordaran nada- dije.

-Ojala y tengas razón- suspiro Kiba.

Todos ya estábamos cansados. Dejaron a Temari en su casa primero que a nosotros. Después fue Kiba, luego Sasuke y al final yo. Mis papas estaban en su habitación, cheque si estaban despiertos. Solo mi papá estaba despierto. Le dije que ya había llegado y que me iba a dormir. Me cambie de ropa, me lave los dientes, apague las luces y me tumbe sobre mi cama. Espero que para el lunes este todo solucionado.

Lunes, primer día de la semana escolar. Día que nos entregaran las calificaciones. Todos andaban demasiado nerviosos. Nosotros no estábamos nerviosos, ya sabíamos los resultados y no reprobamos ninguna materia. Oímos que el baboso de Sai reprobó sociología. Pobre miserable. Temari hablo con Nagato-sensei para negociar los créditos extra que le había prometido. Solo oímos gritos de Sai y Temari en el salón de Nagato-sensei. De por si Sai y Temari no se soportan y se la pasaron repasando y aun así reprueba, eso sí es un caso perdido. Después de la salida Ray y Lyn hablaron con nosotros. Nos pidieron disculpas por lo sucedido en la fiesta. Nos dijeron que no es nuestra culpa, que debieron de notar a esos dos que ya llevaban con las copas encima y que no volverá a suceder para la próxima vez. Nosotros aceptamos sus disculpas, la verdad los que iniciaron fueron ellos, también les dijimos sobre el comportamiento de Karin, Ino y Tenten. Lyn me dijo que las va a estar vigilando para que no nos pase nada con ellas, al fin y al cabo ella tampoco se lleva con ellas tres. Por otro lado Orochimaru-sensei andaba raro, no nos dirigía la mirada y no nos hacía caso, se notaba un poco enfermo pero aun así seguía con la misma actitud que el día de su examen. Pero ya no se volvió a meter con nosotros de esa manera, gracias a la advertencia de Ray y Tsunade-sama. Shizune-sensei pego un boletín de las actividades que se harán dentro de 2 a 3 semanas. Al parecer, dicen que un salón ira de excursión escolar, por parte de la materia de Uchiha-sensei. Espero que solo sea nuestro salón y que no junten a los 2 salones, ya tenemos suficientes problemas ahora con Karin e Ino en nuestro salón, como para aguantar a los demás.

**He acabado… De nuevo mil disculpas por habernos tardado tanto. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews Onegai…. Estoy pensando en si seguirle o ya ni siquiera continuarlo… ustedes me dicen si quieren que este fic continué o no…. Su opinion es la que más importa en este capitulo, si no recibo ningun review de que quieren que lo continue Todo Empieza Con Un Hola se quedara hasta aquí...**


	9. Excursion Escolar

**Cap. 9 Excursión Escolar**

Estaba hablando con Hinata en el pasillo junto con varios de nuestros compañeros. Si se lo preguntan estábamos afuera porque Shizune y Kakashi no habían llegado a sus respectivas clases, de Kakashi ya nos lo suponíamos pero de Shizune, Mmm, eso es nuevo. **(INNER: Que estarán haciendo esos dos… lo dejo a criterio de ustedes.) , **así que habíamos salido de las aulas casi todos nosotros. Entre tanto cuchicheo se oía que la mayoría estaban ansiosos por saber qué grupo saldría con Uchiha-sensei. Nosotros le habíamos preguntado a Sasuke si sabía algo, pero aun así, él intentando escuchar lo que hacía Itachi no sabía absolutamente nada. Todos estaban muy interesados y rogaban porque fuera su salón el afortunado; ya que era entre semana y eso hacía que se les hiciera más fácil los exámenes del segundo periodo.

Faltaban un día según Uchiha-sensei para que él anunciara cual sería el salón que iría con él, cuatro días fuera de Tokio a hacer un estudio de campo, era una espera realmente larga. Seguimos platicando hasta que por fin habían llegado los dos profesores. Me despedí rápido de Hinata y alcance a Sasuke que estaba adentro del salón antes de que entraran los demás.

Shizune entró dejando a varios de los alumnos afuera, estos le empezaron a reclamarle a ella su tardanza pero no hizo caso. Se alejó de la puerta y saco el libro de economía. Así empezó la clase aun con los gritos de la mitad del salón. Sasuke tenía la mano cubriendo su boca, ya que parecía que se estaba riendo de los que estaban afuera. Lo mire para que me pudiera decir el chiste y reírme con él. Solamente hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que viera hacia la puerta, así lo hice y vi a Karin, Ino, Naruto y Lee gritando para que los dejara entrar. Parecían niños pequeños queriendo una paleta, no pude aguantarme la risa y le pedí a perdón a la Shizune-sensei por haberme reído de esa manera.

Seguimos tomando la clase y nos hizo un examen rápido en cuál iba a contar como un 30% en la calificación final. Acabo la hora de Shizune y los que habían quedado afuera la tuvieron que seguir a la oficina de Tsunade-sama. Sasuke todavía estaba un poco raro, no sabía porque así que en el pequeño pedazo de tiempo en el que llegaba Rin-sensei se lo iba a preguntar. Me levanté de mi asiento y me puse enfrente de él. Él estaba muy concentrado dibujando o eso era lo que parecía así que me agache para poder captar su atención y al hacerlo el levantó un poco el rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Sakura?- dijo un poco seco.

-No, no, no es nada olvídalo.- dije levantándome y me fui del salón.

No sé porque ha estado muy raro desde el viernes que tuvimos el desagradable interrogatorio de mi padre. Estaba en el pasillo cerca de la puerta esperando a que Rin-sensei. Su clase se me hacía muy interesante y no pensaba perderme esa clase por un disgusto con Sasuke. Estaba sentada en el pasillo esperando hasta que veo que alguien se acerca, me levanté porque pensé que era la profesora, pero me había equivocado.

-Sakura… que haces afuera de tu aula, ¿Qué acaso no ha llegado el profesor?- dijo aquella persona.

-No es de tu incumbencia si estoy o no en mi salón, no te concierne en nada.- le dije dándole la espalda.

-Vamos Sakura es solo una pregunta nada más no es para que te enojes.- dijo un poco más cerca.

-Sanosuke enserio no estoy de humor. Mejor ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer y déjame tranquila.- dije alzando un poco más la voz.

-Sakurita, tranquila. Si no me quieres contestar está bien, es tu problema no el mío; solo tenía curiosidad.- dijo ya estando atrás de mí.

-Hmp.- me aleje de él y me fui al baño.

Al llegar al baño me lavé la cara. Este día no iba para nada bien primero Sasuke estaba raro y me hablaba de una manera horrible. Después de eso el soquete de Sanosuke hablo cuando estaba de un humor horrible. Me relaje un poco y me fui de nuevo al salón. Afortunadamente Rin-sensei todavía no había llegado, tomé mi asiento y me acosté en el pupitre. Pude escuchar varios murmullos alrededor del aula, más no les preste mucha atención.

**Sasuke prov's**

Estoy un poco confundido, me estoy empezando a sentir muy raro cuando estoy con Sakura o cuando pienso en ella. No pensé que me empezaría a sentir raro con ella, siento que quiero estar más tiempo con ella. Me estoy sintiendo raro, por ello quiero estar un poco lejos de Sakura para poder pensar bien las cosas y no hacer algo indebido. Mientras todos estaban afuera esperando a Shizune yo estaba pensante viendo hacia el pizarrón hasta que llego Kiba y me saco a la fuerza del salón. Estaba pensando en varias cosas que no me di cuenta de que nos dirigíamos hacía donde estaban Hinata y Sakura. Al saber a dónde nos dirigíamos intente zafarme de ahí e irme a otro lugar. Aun así llegamos a donde estaban.

-Hola Hina.- dijo Kiba abrazándola.- Hola Sakura.-

-Hola Kiba. ¿Qué paso?- dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada.

-Nada solo venimos a charlar.- dijo apuntando en mi dirección.

Estaba todavía un poco nervioso pero lo intente disimular, el hecho de que me guste debe ser el problema. Solo saludé con un cabeceo y los otros tres empezaron a hablar. No tengo idea de que era de lo que estaban hablando, estaba más concentrado en no hacer algo impulsivo. Seguía concentrándome hasta que sentía que alguien me daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo, volteé para saber quién había sido y descubrí unos hermosos ojos jade. Empecé a sentir que la sangre se me subía a la cabeza, moví mi cabeza rápidamente para poder disimular un poco el sonrojo.

-¿Qué paso Sakura?- dije desinteresadamente.

-No pues es que queremos saber si tú sabes algo de cual salón era el que vaya con Uchiha-sensei a su excursión.- dijo Sakura viéndome sonriendo.

A esa sonrisa de nuevo, no puede ser. Desde que me he dado cuenta que esa sonrisa me hacía sentir bien, me sentía impotente ante ella. Me daba miedo decirle algo que la llegará a lastimar u ofender. Le sonreí de vuelta e intente hacer un recuento rápido para ver si acaso podía haber escuchado algo lamentablemente no.

-No, lo lamento Sakura, no he escuchado nada aun he estado intentando espiar a mi hermano no lo he logrado captar nada. Hasta he llegado a preguntarle a mi madre y ella tampoco lo sabe.- dije sin tomarle gran importancia.

-Ohhh! Está bien no tiene gran importancia.- dijo un con tono triste.

¿Qué había hecho?; no me gusta verla triste, me espante un poco hasta que vi que no era nada de lo que tenía que preocuparme. Regrese al salón y me senté, este sentimiento es raro y complejo todavía no lo puedo sacar. Necesito aclarar bien las cosas; en especial con Sakura no quiero que nuestra amistad acabe. Saque un cuaderno cualquiera y me puse a dibujar un poco, creo que me urgen unas vacaciones. Seguí en mi trabajo hasta que escuche que alguien entraba al salón, levanté la vista y vi que era Sakura, le vi y seguí con mi trabajo. Escuche como se cerraba la puerta del salón así que supuse que ya había llegado la profesora. Guardé mí cuaderno y me senté apropiadamente. Escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta del salón, mire disimuladamente hacia la puerta y vi a Naruto prácticamente llorando por no haber entrado a esa clase. Lastimosamente todos sabíamos que a Naruto no le iba nada bien en esa materia. También estaban Ino y Karin, ellas solamente estaban molestas porque sabían que no eran del agrado de Shizune. En fin sus caras eran realmente graciosas así que para no reírme a carcajadas me cubrí la boca disimuladamente como si estuviera pensando en algo, pero aun así se notaba que quería reírme.

Sakura me lanzo una bolita de papel para que la volteara a ver. Así lo hice y pude ver que quería saber cuál era el chiste. Solo moví la cabeza para que ella viera hacia la puerta y viera las caras de esos estúpidos, cuando Sakura hizo eso estos se pusieron a gritar para que los dejaran entrar, Sakura empezó a hacer ruido como queriendo aguantarse la risa. Lamentablemente no pudo aguantarse la risa y la carcajada se oyó por todo el salón. Shizune se dio la vuelta rápidamente para saber quién estaba interrumpiendo su clase. No tardó mucho en encontrar ese sonido, se acercó a Sakura para saber su motivo de risa.

-Haruno. Nos quieres decir a toda la clase el chiste para que riamos contigo.- dijo con un toque enfadado.

-Jajaja. Lo siento Shizune-sensei no vuelve a pasar jajaja.- dijo ya calmándose.

-Eso espero Haruno.- dijo ya dándose la vuelta y continuó con la explicación.

La clase continuó un poco aburrida, parecía que Shizune no estaba de humor para estar en clase. Todo mundo le tenía miedo a ella este día por lo que nadie decía nada inapropiado. Después de terminar de ver un tema bastante complicado dijo haría examen de aquel tema. Escribió en el pizarrón lo que teníamos que hacer y que teníamos hasta que acabara la clase, eso eran aproximadamente unos cinco minutos. Todos los del aula empezaron, más bien empezamos a hacer los tres problemas que había planteado rápidamente. La mayoría acabo un minuto antes, no faltaban muchos para acabarlo, incluyéndome. Estaba bastante distraído, intente concentrarme por tercera vez mientras realizaba en último ejercicio, no era tan difícil pero me era difícil concentrarme. Afortunadamente acabé antes de que se acabara el tiempo, le di el examen a Shizune y me senté en mi lugar.

Tengo que relajarme y luego después de que termine el día pensar con calma. Pero, no sé cómo evitar a Sakura, no es que no quiera estar junto a ella, pero, necesito pensar en que es lo que me pasa realmente. ¡Ahh!; son muchas cosas en las que tengo que pensar. Será mejor que me intente relajar. Saque de nuevo mi cuaderno y empecé a hacer garabatos. No es que me importe mucho, no estaba prestando atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, hasta que sentí que alguien estaba observándome. Escuche como alguien se agachaba y me observaba, así que deje lo que estaba haciendo. Me sorprendí al ver a Sakura mirándome fijamente. Intente controlar el sonrojo que intentaba aparecer en mi rostro, pero también cometí el error de hablarle de mala manera.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Sakura?- dije un poco seco.

-No, no, no es nada olvídalo.- dijo levantándose y se fue del salón.

Tsk, lo volví a hacer. Ella estaba triste por mi culpa, siempre hago algo para lastimarla. Pensé que era lo mejor ir con ella para disculparme. Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí a la puerta, espero que no haya ido demasiado lejos. Al salir pude ver que mi hermano estaba hablando con alguien, al parecer era más bajo que él, ya que no distinguí quien era. Pensé en ir en la otra dirección para buscar a Sakura, pero cuando el soquete empezó a hablar me detuve.

-Sakurita, tranquila. Si no me quieres contestar está bien, es tu problema no el mío; solo tenía curiosidad.- dijo sonando sarcástico.

-Hmp.- dijo ella.

Volteé rápidamente para ver qué era lo que haría Sakura, no pude ver realmente lo que hizo, pero se alejó bastante molesta. El soquete de mi hermano dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al verme justo detrás de él.

-Sasuke. ¿Qué paso hermano se te ofrece algo?- dijo sarcástico.

-Hmp, nada que te incumba soquete.- dije contestándole de la misma manera.

-¡Vaya! Veo que lo amargado se pega.-

-No te metas en donde no te llaman. Aun así que le dijiste a Sakura, no es normal que se enoje de esa manera.-

-Yo no le he hecho nada.- dijo a la defensiva.- Solamente la vi aquí en el pasillo y pensé que necesitaba ayuda. ¿No habrá sido que tú le hiciste algo y por eso estaba así?- empezando a reírse.

-…-

No supe que decir, tal vez si fue mi culpa, retiro eso, más bien fue mí culpa. Me di la vuelta para dirigirme de nuevo al salón. Hablaría luego con Sakura, parecía no ser el momento indicado para hablar con ella.

-¿Qué? Acaso si fue tu culpa. Jajaja, acaso Sasuke Uchiha hizo llorar a una mujer.- dijo empezándose a reír.

Eso fue el colmo. Me volteé y le di un buen golpe en la mandíbula. Él se levantó e intento regresar el golpe, así empezó. Seguimos golpeándonos, empezamos a tener espectadores. La mayoría de los que estaban ahí apoyaban la pelea, las chicas empezaron a gritar para que paráramos la pelea. Normalmente nosotros no hicimos caso, con cada pelea que hacíamos, no había nadie que nos parara hasta que alguien nos separaba. Seguimos peleándonos hasta que Kakashi intervino.

-Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Sanosuke. ¿Qué demonios es lo que están haciendo?- dijo justo al lado de nosotros.- Inuzuka ayúdame a separarlos.-

No se sabe cuándo llegaron todos los chicos de la generación estaban viendo la pelea. En fin Kakashi tomo al soquete y Kiba me detenía a mí. Ya que quería seguir golpeándolo, y al parecer él también quería seguir con la pelea. Tuvieron que detenernos otras dos personas ya que ni Kakashi ni Kiba podían detenernos al máximo. Y así nos dirigimos a los seis a la oficina de Tsunade. Mientras nos dirigimos a la oficina intentábamos golpearnos todavía. Era un poco complicado pero si podíamos darnos varios golpes. Al llegar a la oficina nos pusieron en dos lugares diferentes de la recepción. Kiba y Neji estaban conmigo intentando calmarme.

-Sasuke estás tonto o ¡¿Qué? Sabes que debes controlarte cuando quieres golpear a tu hermano en la escuela. ¿Quieres volver a meterte en problemas?- dijo Neji alzando la voz.

-Fue su culpa, él me provocó.- dije como un niño pequeño.

-Aunque así fuera Sasuke. No tenías porqué ponerte así de agresivo. Todos vieron que fuiste tú el que dio el primer golpe.- dijo Kiba más tranquilo.-Y. ¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso Sasuke? No es normal que actúes TAN animal, primero intentas controlarte. Pero esta vez ni siquiera lo intentaste. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Hmp.- dije.

No podía decirles que era lo que había pasado, si decía que era por Sakura, le darían la razón a ese soquete engreído. Mejor me mantuve callado y me limpie el labio que todavía tenía rastros de sangre. Mire al soquete de mi hermano y mínimo pude salir victorioso de aquella pelea. Parece que le había lastimado la nariz de forma grave, más bien parecía una fractura. Eso hizo que me dieran ganar de reírme pero veo que por ello Neji y Kiba estaban sermoneándome. No seguí haciendo caso a lo que me dijeron. Después de unos minutos llegaron mis padres. Mi madre fue con el soquete y mi padre se dirigió a mí.

-Sasuke Uchiha. Sabes que te has metido en un problema serio. En la casa no importa; ¡Pero esto es la escuela!; saben que ambos deben comportarse de forma civilizada y no como animales.- dijo mi padre furioso.- Luego hablaré con tu hermano, la culpa es de ambos, así que por favor intenten comportarse en la escuela. –

-Está bien.- dije más molesto de lo que estaba.

En pocos minutos ya estábamos los cuatro en la oficina de Tsunade. Mis padres estaban avergonzados por la actitud de ambos ya que no nos habían educado así. Tsunade sabía cómo éramos, la represaría no fue tan mala. Estábamos suspendidos de la escuela por unos días, dos en específico y tendríamos que ponernos al corriente en las materias que ausentáramos. Lamentablemente estábamos en la mitad de la semana por lo que serían cuatro días largos. Por hoy yo terminaría el día y para preguntarle a los maestros que temas darían en esos dos días. Nuestros padres le agradecieron a Tsunade y los cuatro salimos, el soquete se fue con mis padres para irse al hospital y saber que tan grave era la fractura de la nariz.

Regrese al salón y Minato me dio la autorización para pasar y continuó con la clase. Estábamos estudiando el cerebro humano sus funciones y como se divide. Era algo muy simple, pero decidí poner atención ya que los murmullos del aula eran demasiados.

-Dicen que fue por Sakura.- decía uno de los chicos del aula.

-Si dicen que Sanosuke le estaba coqueteando y Sasuke se enfureció.- decía otro.

-Pero por que pelearse por alguien como ella, aparte son hermanos, eso es estúpido.- decía otro.

-Sí, pero al parecer Sasuke es bastante peligroso, se murmura que le rompió la nariz a su hermano.- dijo Lee.

-Tanto así de peligroso, no quiero hacerlo enojar. Hay que tener cuidado con este sujeto.- decía otro.

Prácticamente así eran todos los murmullos del aula, también se sentía como todas las miradas eran dirigidas a mí y a Sakura. Me tuve que aguantar las ganas de golpear a alguien más, no necesitaba más problemas de los que ya tenía. Miraba de reojo a Sakura, ella parecía no importarle mucho el que la observen de esa manera; no es que a mí me importe, en absoluto, es solo que podía escucharlos a la perfección y eso me molesta. Me concentre en prestar atención a lo que Minato decía, afortunadamente si me sirvió de mucho y porque ya no oí nada más. Acabo la clase de Minato y todos empezaron a salir del aula. Cuando Sakura se levantó y la sostuve del brazo. Ella simplemente volteó a verme y nos quedamos un tiempo viéndonos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Sasuke?- dijo viéndome como siempre lo hacía.

Me levanté de mi lugar para quedar frente a ella. Me seguía viendo con cara de intriga, parece que no sabe bien que fue lo que pasó hace una hora, más o menos. Me encanta que me mire de ese modo, en fin. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, no sé qué fue lo que me impulso a abrazarla, sentí que así la protegía de todo, y se sentía realmente bien. **(INNER: Kyaaa! Sakura suertuda XD) **Estuvimos un corto tiempo así, sin decir nada, en ese momento no se necesitaban palabras, o eso me parecía a mí. Deshice el abrazo y fui él que rompió el silencio.

-Sakura… perdóname.- **(INNER: Kyaaa! Qué lindo es Sasuke.)**

-Porque he de perdonarte Sasuke si no has hecho nada en lo que me pueda afectar a mí.- dijo un poco seria.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-No nada en especial Sakura, es solo que te pido disculpas por la forma en la que me he estado comportando, no tienes la culpa de lo que me tiene así, y no debes de ser tú la que me tiene que soportar.-

-No tienes de que preocuparte Sasuke, tú tienes tus problemas yo los míos y a veces se actúa de esa manera.- dijo regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-Está bien, bueno será mejor apurarnos si es que queremos comer algo antes de que Anko llegue.-

Salimos del salón y fuimos prácticamente corriendo a la cafetería. Al llegar casi todos se me quedaron viendo. No le tomé tanta importancia y fui por un tomate. Me senté a lado de Hinata y todos seguimos con la conversación en curso. No tuvimos mucho tiempo para comer algo así que cominos rápidamente para poder llegar a tiempo íbamos todos juntos de regreso a las aulas. Hinata le pido a Sakura que la acompañara al baño, Sakura se negó pero Hinata le dijo que no tardarían mucho y también jalo a Temari dejándonos a todos solos. Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a nuestras aulas. Me despedí de ellos y entré, de nuevo los murmullos se hicieron presentes, me senté y espere a que Anko llegara al igual que Sakura. Sakura llegó junto antes de que llegara Anko.

Y así siguió todo el día, cada vez que salía o entraba al salón o si estaba en el patio todo se llenaba se murmullos. Ese día fue realmente pesado, todo el día escuchando los malditos murmullos. Ahora me hacían ver como él matón del instituto. Parecía que Sakura no estaba al tanto de todo, era eso, o, simplemente se hacia la desentendida. Me alegraba por ello. Es mejor que no sepa todos los detalles de aquella pelea. Al salir del instituto todos nos fuimos en la camioneta de Neji, me dejaron a mí y a Kiba y seguimos nuestro camino.

-Sasuke ¿Me dirás el porqué de esa pelea?- dijo directamente.

-Hmp, perdón Kiba pero eso no te incumbe.- dije caminando un poco más rápido para alejarme de Kiba.

No necesitaba más sermones de lo que ya me darían en casa y más si el idiota de Itachi se enterará, cosa que creo que ya paso. Tendré una larga tarde y no por gusto, seguí caminado dejando atrás a Kiba, seguí de largo y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había pasado mi casa. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a un lago a las afueras de la ciudad, me acerque a este y me senté. No tenía nada que hacer ya que de todos modos no tendría que ir a la escuela en lo que quedaba de la semana. Saque mi reproductor y me acosté en el pasto mientras intentaba relajarme. Cerré los ojos y poco a poco me empecé a quedar dormido.

Me desperté alterado, volteé la cabeza varias veces para saber dónde estaba. Me levanté ya que estaba haciendo tarde y era mejor apurarme para llegar a casa, tomé mi mochila y me fui por donde había llegado. Llegué bastante tarde a la casa, que me costó otro sermón de mi padre. Aun así pido que todos estuviéramos en la cena para hablar del incidente de hoy. Estuvimos en silencio la mitad de la cena; mi padre nos miraba al soquete y a mí disgustado; mi madre simplemente guardaba silencio y comía; Itachi no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba pensando. Mire rápidamente al soquete a ver qué era lo que le había pasado. Como había predicho si le había roto la nariz a ese pedazo de soquete, me reí internamente mientras comía.

Seguía viendo al soquete y se le era muy complicado comer y hasta respirar, ahora que lo pienso, parece que me pase. Ni modo, eso ya paso, seguimos cenando en silencio y a la vez eso era demasiado incómodo. De por si esos "momentos" familiares se me son repulsivos, cuando todos terminamos de comer mi padre nos pidió al soquete y a mí que fuéramos con él a la biblioteca para hablar. Ayudé a mi madre como siempre a limpiar la mesa y después de eso fui a alcanzar a mi padre. Entré a la biblioteca y pude ver al soquete tomando la férula de su nariz, parecía que en verdad le dolía la fractura. Me senté a lado de él y mi padre empezó a hablar.

-Sasuke… Sanosuke… estoy muy decepcionados de ustedes. De por si no acepto que se peleen en la casa, y eso que lo tolero, pero en la escuela es otra cosa. Saben que no deben comportarse como animales. ¿Qué es lo que haremos para que no vuelvan a hacer un espectáculo como ese?- dijo yendo directamente al grano como siempre lo hacía.

-Fácil y sencillo padre, haz que ESTE soquete deje de meterse en mi vida.- dije resoplando.

-Es tu hermano es normal que se preocupe por ti.- dijo mi padre.- No entiendo el porqué de esa estúpida pelea suya de no hablarse ni soportarse; y eso también incluye a Itachi.- un momento de silencio en el cual el suspiro.- Necesitan arreglar sus diferencias. ¡Ahora! No sé cómo piensan hacerlo pero ya llevan dieciocho con esta estupidez.-

-Hmp.- dije cruzando los brazos.

No pienso hablar con él, nunca lo he hecho y no pienso empezar a hacerlo ahora. Estuvimos por lo menos hora y media ahí sentados los tres sin decir nada. Miraba a mi padre fijamente y no quite mi mirada de él. Esto se estaba volviendo muy aburrido así que empecé a jugar con los dedos para no quedarme dormido. Mi padre no estaba contento con esto así que empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Está bien… veo que no piensan arreglar las cosas, esto provocara una consecuencia.- dijo viéndonos con enojo.

-La consecuencia será…- pero antes de completar la frase, el soquete se levantó.

-Castígame a mi padre.- dijo.

-Sanosuke, ¿Qué estás diciendo?- pregunto mi padre bastante confundido

-Yo me llevare las consecuencias, apoyo a Sasuke en cierto modo, no debí haberme metido en asuntos que no me conciernen. Mañana hablare con Tsunade-sama al respecto.- dijo, pero como tenía la férula, apenas y podía hablar.

-Bueno como quieras, además no podrás hacer nada y el médico dijo que necesitabas descansar, pero nada de reuniones ni fiestas, aún recuerda que estarás castigado.-

-De acuerdo.-

Bueno mejor para mí, así no tendré que soportarlo en la escuela. El soquete salió de la biblioteca sin decir nada más. Me quedé un poco asombrado por lo que había pasado, si era culpa de ese idiota pero no pensaba que haría tal cosa. No me podía mover por aquello, que acaso me estaba volviendo loco o simplemente la discusión la gané yo. Aun así sentía que eso no estaba bien. Deje ese sentimiento de lado y me levanté.

-Sasuke.- dijo mi padre en tono de advertencia.- Dale las gracias a Sanosuke, te está librando de un castigo severo y aparte pídele disculpas por hablarle roto la nariz. Y hablo en serio Sasuke.-

-Si padre lo que digas.- dije dándole por su lado.

-Sasuke Uchiha es una orden, si no aun que tu hermano cumpla el castigo de lo ocurrido en la escuela también saldrás castigado.-

-Hmp, como sea.- dije ya saliendo de la biblioteca.

Caminé para poder llegar a las escaleras y subir a la segunda planta de la casa. Me metí en mi habitación mientras volvía a recapitular el día de hoy. Todo estaba muy raro este día, me levanté de la cama y fui a aclarar cierto asunto. Maldita sea tendría que dejar mi orgullo a un lado para hacer lo que iba a hacer en ese momento. Salí de mi habitación hacia un lado de la casa que jamás había pisado desde que habíamos llegado a Tokio, bueno la verdad esa vez que hablamos podría ser la primera, pero eso ya paso y no tiene nada que ver por lo que paso. Camine con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la habitación del soquete. Esto iba a ser complicado, nunca me había disculpado con él, por este caso tan serio. Toque la puerta una vez.

-Pasa-

-¿Estas ocupado?- pregunte

-No, adelante-

Me senté en su silla que está delante atrás de su escritorio, el estaba en la cama leyendo un libro. Esta vez no sabía que decir y no podía decir nada, me petrifique después de sentarme. Hasta que…, cerro el libro y empezó a hablar.

-Bueno Sasuke, ¿Cuál fue la razón lo cual has venido a mi habitación?- pregunto con dificultad gracias a la férula que tenía en la nariz.

-Bueno pues…- diantres, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé. -vine a…-

-¿Pedirme disculpas?- interrumpió, asenté con la cabeza.

-Acepto tus disculpas. No tienes que preocuparte, ya hable con Tsunade-sama al respecto y me dijo que recibiría los trabajos por internet y que mande algunos alumnos a dejarme apuntes, tareas y demás, me daría una lástima no ir a la excursión si mi salón lo elije Itachi, pero en fin.- acabo, pareció que me leyó la mente.

-Bueno… pues entonces yo me largo, em… bueno mejórate.-

-No te preocupes por eso.-

Salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la mía. Busque mi mochila en donde puse mi laptop. La saque y me conecte a la red, solo para ver si había un plan para al cabo de un rato. Solo estaban conectados Neji y Tayuya. Realmente necesitaba distraerme con algo.

_THE UCHIHA27 entra en sesión._

_NEJI-003 dice:_

_- ¿Qué haces conectado?_

_- ¿Que te paso?_

_TAYUYA del SoNiDo dice:_

_- No me sorprendo que anden ustedes dos conectados_

_THE UCHIHA27 dice:_

_- Un "pequeño" inconveniente con mi padre y con el soquete de mi hermano_

_TAYUYA del SoNiDo dice:_

_- ENSERIO? ¿Que te paso?_

_NEJI-003 dice:_

_- Dime por favor que no t castigaron_

_THE UCHIHA27 dice:_

_- Pues no salí tan afectado en esto, al q van a castigar va a ser el soquete_

_TAYUYA del SoNiDo dice:_

_- HEY! Q alguien me explique lo q está pasando ¬¬_

_THE UCHIHA27 dice:_

_- Hubo un pequeño pleito con el soquete de Sanosuke_

_NEJI-003 dice:_

_- ¿¡PEQUEÑO! ¿Romperle la nariz se te hace pequeño?_

_TAYUYA del SoNiDo dice:_

_-¿¡Q DEMONIOS! ¿Está bien?_

_THE UCHIHA27 dice:_

_- si trae una férula en la nariz y no saldrá de la casa estará suspendido una semana o quizás hasta por más tiempo_

_TAYUYA del SoNiDo dice:_

_- no inventes Sasuke, ¿pero xq le hiciste eso?_

_NEJI-003 dice:_

_- esta vez sí q t excediste_

_THE UCHIHA27 dice:_

_-¡bueno ya basta!_

_- ¿vine aquí para que me regañen?_

_NEJI-003 dice:_

_- ¿bueno q es lo q c t ofrece?_

_THE UCHIHA27 dice:_

_- ¿hay plan? No c tal vez… ¿reunión en casa d alguien, andar d ociosos en algún lado?_

_NEJI-003 dice:_

_- bueno pues los demás quieren irse a casa d Temari o c ¿quieren venir a mi casa?_

_TAYUYA del SoNiDo dice:_

_- pues por mi está bien_

_THE UCHIHA27 dice:_

_- y a ti quien t pregunto Tayuya?_

_TAYUYA del SoNiDo dice:_

_- OYE NO SEAS MALO TT_TT_

_THE UCHIHA27 dice:_

_- ja jajaja es broma nos vemos en 15 minutos ok?_

_NEJI-003 dice:_

_- en casa d Temari?_

_THE UCHIHA27 dice:_

_- chi q chi_

_- avísenle a los demás… a Tayuya dile a Sakon q no lleve botanas, no quiero volver a comer esas frituras de nuevo_

_TAYUYA del SoNiDo dice:_

_- yo c lo dije pero no hizo caso_

_NEJI-003 dice:_

_- yo llevare las botanas y le diré a Sakon q no lleve nada d bebidas y menos botanas_

_TAYUYA del SoNiDo dice:_

_- bueno está bien o ¿ van a querer transporte?_

_NEJI-003 dice:_

_- no gracias llevare a Hinata conmigo q tal tu Sasuke?_

_THE UCHIHA27 dice:_

_- no gracias, necesito caminar un buen rato, pero x favor. ¡ AVISENLE A LOS DEMAS!_

_NEJI-003 dice:_

_- está bien con Sakura y Kiba no hay problema ya q Hinata les puede avisar_

_TAYUYA del SoNiDo dice:_

_- bueno pues me retiro llevare a los demás_

_- ¿oye Temari sabe d esto?_

_NEJI-003 dice:_

_- ella fue la q sugirió reunirnos hoy después d la escuela_

_THE UCHIHA27 dice:_

_- ¿y c puede saber xq no me entere?_

_NEJI-003 dice:_

_-¿ xq tal vez, t dejamos primero a ti y a Kiba antes q c los dijéramos y tal vez xq no has prendido tu celular?_

_THE UCHIHA27 dice:_

_- ._." Bueno entonces nos vemos en 15 minutos_

_- ¿Oye que Sakura no c entere d esto ENTIENDEN?_

_NEJI-003 dice:_

_- Está bien_

_TAYUYA del SoNiDo dice:_

_- Ok pero después me cuentas con detalles_

_TAYUYA del SoNiDo cerró sesión._

_NEJI-003 dice:_

_- Bueno pues yo también me retiro nos vemos más al rato_

_THE UCHIHA27 dice:_

_- Nos vemos al rato_

_NEJI-003 cerró sesión_

_THE UCHIHA27 cerró sesión_

Apague mi laptop, la puse en su lugar, agarre dinero, mi celular, mi reproductor, las llaves de la casa y me dirigí a la entrada de mi casa.

-Mamá, voy a casa de Temari vuelvo en la tarde-noche ¿ok?- avise

-Está bien Sasuke-

Salí y me encamine hacia la casa de Temari, puse Bullet For My Valentine para distraerme mientras caminaba, espero que cuando llegue Sakura no actúe rara y menos que sepa lo que paso en la escuela y también espero que Tayuya y Neji guarden silencio, porque no se qué haría si Sakura se enterara. Seguí caminando un rato, se notaba que estaba cambiando de estación. No era nada extraordinario solamente hacia un poco mas de frío el viento.

**Sakura prov's**

Este día había estado muy raro había muchos murmullos en la escuela, bueno ¬¬, mas de los normales. No le preste mucha atención a lo que los murmullos decían, estaba más ocupada pensando en la actitud de Sasuke, estaba muy raro y no me veía en lo absoluto, solo me miro para pedirme disculpas y después de eso no lo hizo más. Decidí dejarlo solo, para que el aclarara sus pensamientos, pero, me sentí realmente sola en el aula, sentía que de nuevo estaba sola y que no tenía el apoyo de Sasuke, me hizo sentir desprotegida y me dio mucho miedo. Afortunadamente las clases se me pasaron rápido. Salí del instituto antes que todos los demás, no me despedí de nadie y camine directo para mi casa. Mis padres no estaban, así que por fin me pude derrumbar con ojos depresivos me senté en el sofá y me abracé las piernas. Creo que yo también necesitaba pensar en lo que había pasado hoy. Me había sentido muy a gusto cuando Sasuke me abrazó y creo que me sonroje un poco, ahh no puedo pensar así de él, es mi mejor amigo, en que estoy pensando.

Me levanté del sillón para ir por algo de comer, no se lo primero que se me ocurra conseguir rápido, solo había encontrado unas barras de avena y dos manzanas. ¬¬ luego me di cuenta de que mi madre había dejado una nota que decía que había ido a comprar la despensa... bueno aunque sea es algo de comida. Los tomé y me fui a mi cuarto dejando mi mochila a un lado de la puerta principal. Entre a mi cuarto y encendí el reproductor, no me importaba que era lo que estaba escuchando solo era la simple costumbre de hacerlo. Estuve observando el techo un buen rato hasta que perdí el conocimiento en un profundo sueño. Fui despertada por el sonido del celular, me frote los ojos y tanteé la mesita de noche hasta que lo encontré, conteste dando un pequeño bostezo y espere a que me contestaran al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Sakura ¿Te desperté?- dijeron al otro lado de la línea.

-No para nada Hinata… ¿Qué paso?- dije ya totalmente despierta.

-No nada… este nos reuniremos a casa de Temari esta noche. ¿Te apuntas?-

-Claro, ¿A qué hora?- dije sentándome en la cama.

-Pues, técnicamente ahorita, pero si quieres Neji y yo pasamos por ti.- sugirió amablemente.

- Pues… no se no quiero causar molestias. ¿Oye… va a ir Sasuke?- dije con un poco de miedo.

-A ver déjame preguntarle a Neji.- dijo alejándose de teléfono.- dice que sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema con él?-

-No para nada… solamente curiosidad.- dije intentando no sonar tan falsa.

-Vale bueno nos vemos al rato adiós.- dijo colgándome.

Suspire y volví a acostarme en la cama, ahora no se si ir o no. Aparte, no quiero que los demás se preocupen por mis problemas. Voy a ir, solo porque necesito distraerme con ellos, aunque Sasuke este. Fui a ver que usaba pero pensé que no era tan importante, salí dejándoles una nota a mis padres de que iba a casa de Temari. Salí y me dirigí directamente a mi destino, al llegar al parque cerca de mi casa se me apeteció pasearme un poco por el. Llegué a los columpios y me senté en ellos mientras me quedaba viendo el cielo mientras anochecía. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que se me paso el tiempo volando. Cuando porfin me figue en que ya el crepúsculo acababa me levante y empecé de nuevo a retomar mi camino. De repente fui distraída por una voz muy familiar.

-¿Sakura?- dijo aquella voz.

Me sorprendí tanto que di un salto alto. Me di vuelta rápidamente para ver quién era el que me había hablado y me encontré con unos ojos azabaches. Me sentía realmente incómoda por estar en esa situación. Intente controlarme para no sonar muy rara.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué haces por aquí?- dije con dificultad.

-Hmp. Me desvié de mi camino y al darme la vuelta te vi. ¿Qué haces?-

-Nada estaba pensando, pero ya me iba a cada de Temari.- dije dándome la vuelta.

-Vale te acompaño de todos modos yo voy también para allá.- dijo poniéndose a mi lado.

Caminamos en silencio, cosa que para mí era bastante incómodo, intentaba distraerme con lo que fuera, pero no lo lograba. Trágicamente volteaba a ver a Sasuke, él solo miraba hacia adelante sin siquiera mascullar algo. El tiempo en que nos tardamos en llegar a casa de Temari se me hizo eterno. Pero afortunadamente llegamos a cada de Temari, tocamos la puerta y nos abrió su hermano Kankuro, se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar. Me acerque a la sala para hablar con Hinata y Temari, dejando a Sasuke con Neji y Kiba. Estuvimos platicando muy a gusto y me sentí realmente mejor en compañía de mis amigas. De pronto volvieron a tocar el timbre y me pregunte quienes podrían ser. Después en la sala vi a Tayuya, Jirobo, Kidomaru y Sakon los salude sonriendo y me fui a la cocina para ayudar a Temari con algunas cosas. Lastimosamente se escucho una discusión hasta la cocina.

-¡SAKON! ¡Te dije que no trajeras botanas sabor cerdo agridulce!- regaño de Sasuke y Neji.

-Se lo dije, pero no me hizo caso ¬¬.- respondió Tayuya

-No te preocupes por eso, traje unas que otras más para no tener que quedarnos con solamente esas.- menciono Kiba.

-Bueno yo me quedare con ellas si no quieren ¬¬- respondió Sakon un poco decepcionado.

Mire a Temari y si vi algunas cuantas cosas que Kiba había dejado en la cocina. Ella empezó a sacar algunos vasos, charolas, platos y demás, después de ver que seguía poniendo varias cosas en si lugar hablé.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar Temari?-dije monótonamente.

-La verdad es que no pero si quieres quédate aquí para hacerme compañía.- dijo sacando unos vasos.

-Claro…-dije sentándome en una silla.

-Sakura… ¿Tienes algún problema con Sasuke?-

-¿Yo? No para nada… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-No por nada es que pareció porque no se han hablado en casi todo el día. Fue simplemente curiosidad.-

-A ok.- dije apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos.

Seguimos en la cocina un buen rato hasta que Temari porfin acabo con todas las botanas, cada una agarro una bandeja y nos fuimos de nuevo a la sala. Todavía seguían regañando a Sakon por llevar las botanas sabor tocino. La verdad no hicimos muchas cosas, estuvimos viendo algunas películas, estuvimos platicando hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde.

Cuando solamente quedamos, Temari, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke y yo, las tres nos levantamos para empezar a recoger todo lo que se había ensuciado. Llevábamos todo en unas charolas que había sacado Temari pero cuando llegamos a la cocina Hinata y Temari se me quedaron viendo de una manera muy rara. Levante una ceja para ver si me decían que era lo que pasaba, afortunadamente empezaron, pero no era lo que yo pensaba.

-Sakura. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre entre tú y Sasuke?- dieron ambas.

-¿Qué ocurre de qué?- dije haciéndome la que no sabía nada.

-Sakura.- empezó Hinata.- Tú y Sasuke llevan bastante tiempo sin hablarse y todos sabemos que no es normal eso.- siguió.

-Concuerdo con Hinata, también en todo este tiempo ni siquiera se voltearon a ver.- dijo Temari.

-La verdad es que…- empecé a decir.-No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Desde que salimos del Instituto está muy raro, pero no que querido decirle nada.-

Temari y Hinata se miraron pensando en si decirme algo o no. Las mire de forma curiosa, ¿Acaso estaban ocultándome algo? Espere a que me dijeran algo pero nada salía, me empezaba a desesperar, si sabían algo que le ocurría a Sasuke que me involucrara a mí, me tendrían que decir.

-¿Qué raro? Con nosotros si ha hablado bastante bien. Quien sabe es hombre, ocurre de vez en cuando.- dijeron riéndose un poco.

Seguimos limpiando todo hasta que ya todo estaba en su lugar. Salimos de la cocina y así todos nos empezamos a ir. Tome mi chaqueta y antes de abrir la puerta, alguien me tomo del brazo. Me voltee para poder ver a esa persona, pero al ver que era Sasuke me deprimí un poco.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke? – dije evitando verlo a la cara.

-Nada, solo te quería preguntar si… ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- dijo en tono bajo.

-No tienes que hacerlo, estaré bien. Puedo regresar sola.- dije abriendo la puerta.

-Mmm… no mejor te acompaño de todos modos quiero hablar contigo.- dijo despidiéndose de todos con la mano.

Así los dos salimos de la casa de Temari, aunque no entiendo para que me quiso acompañar, no nos estábamos diciendo nada de nada, solamente caminamos a paso lento. Me empecé a desesperar; ¿Qué era lo que me quería decir?; además porque demonios no me hablaba.

-Sasuke…- empecé a decir.- ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?- dije ya frustrada.

-…- no dijo nada.

Ahora si estaba enfadada, si ni siquiera me quería dirigir la palabra, mejor no me hubiera acompañado. Deje que se adelantara un poco, ahora el que actuaba como un soquete era él. Cerré los puños para no decirle algo que luego lamentaría. Al no verme a lado de él, se dio la vuelta y me busco con la mirada. Regreso sobre sus pasos y se quedo enfrente de mí.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- dijo en un tono neutro.

-¿¡Que!- dije estupefacta.- ¡¿Cómo qué, qué es lo que me sucede? – estaba empezando a enojarme enserio.- Lo que quiero saber es que es lo que te pasa a ti. Haz estado evitándome todo el maldito día, no me has hablado ni siquiera mirado.-

-Lo siento Sakura. Es que he tendió algunos problemas y solo he estado pensando en ello. Lo siento, no pensé que te dolerá tanto, perdón por mi indiferencia no fue a propósito.-

Yo seguía enojada, aunque él me diga eso, aun así no lo perdono por hacerme sentir tan mal en todo el día. Me podía haber mínimo dicho lo que le pasaba, pase de largo y como ya estábamos a la mitad de mi cuadra me apresure a llegar a mi casa. No podía hablar todavía con el no importa lo que intentara hacer. Necesito pensar en todo lo que paso hoy. Entre a la casa y me fui directamente a dormir estaba muy cansada.

Me levanté un poco tarde y lo peor es que estaba esperando este día desde hace mucho. Me puse lo primero q encontré en el armario y salí corriendo de la casa y lo seguí haciendo hasta llegar a la escuela. Fui por el pasillo del tercer piso y vi que todos los alumnos estaban reunidos. Me acerque para ver qué era lo que pasaba y vi a muchos con un aura depresiva. Me acerque y vi que era la noticia que tanto esperábamos. Me acerque para poder leer , que grupo iba con Uchiha-sensei. Me sorprendí al saber que mi grupo era el que iba a ir con Itachi-sensei, además me alegre porque así se me hacían más fáciles los exámenes del siguiente mes.

-¿Qué te parece Sakura?- dijo alguien atrás de mi.

-¿Qué? A Sasuke. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dije volteándolo a ver.

-Nada, solo estaba viendo que iremos con el idiota de mi hermano.-

Lo mire por un segundo y me volví de nuevo al pizarrón, se sentía demasiado extraño el hablar con Sasuke pero aun así es su culpa, mínimo me tenía que haber dicho que tenía unos cuantos problemas y no solo haberme dejado de hablar. Bueno en fin, salí de la multitud y camine hasta el salón teníamos clase con Minato-sensei y él llegaba bastante temprano. Al llegar al salón vi que la mayoría ya estaban. Tome uno de los lugares de la parte de atrás y me recosté un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes frentuda? Oye… ¿Donde está el bombón de Sasuke?- dijo Ino a lado de mi.

-No lo sé, porque no vas a buscarlo.- le dije sin hacerle mucho caso.

-¡Sasuke!- grito después de dos minutos.

Levante la cabeza y vi a Sasuke siendo abrazado por Ino. Volví a bajar la cabeza como intentando parecer indiferente. Pero aun así los voltee a ver, Sasuke parecía bastante incomodo con Ino a lado de él. Lo seguí viendo y me empecé a sentir realmente mal. Todavía sigo sin entender porque me siento mal cuando alguna se le acerca, afortunadamente Minato-sensei llego y así pude fijar mi atención en otra cosa.

Así empezó el día escolar, estaba poniendo demasiada atención a las clases, así podía tener mi mente en algo que no fuera Sasuke. Así continuamos hasta que tuvimos el primer descanso. Deje que la mayoría se fuera, para que yo me pudiera levantar poco a poco, me estaba empezando a doler un poco el cuello por tenerlo en la misma posición por mucho tiempo, al levantarme sentí como alguien agarraba la manga de mi chaqueta y me hacía para atrás, me asuste un poco porque me tomaron por sorpresa.

-A Sasuke. ¿Qué paso?- dije ya sabiendo quien me había jalado.

-Quiero hablar contigo, ¿Puedo?- dijo sin vernos a la cara.

-Si.- dije inconscientemente. Estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Pues… sígueme; hablemos en otro lugar.-

Lo seguí sin estar segura de que era lo que estaba haciendo, bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar al patio de la escuela, estuvimos caminando un buen rato hasta que estuvimos a una distancia considerable del Instituto. Me recargué en una pared y espere a que el empezara a hablar; desgraciadamente él no soltaba palabra. Era un silencio incómodo y cada segundo que pasaba me incomodaba más.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Sasuke?- dije sin voltearlo a ver.

-Quiero hablar contigo.-

-Pues… de que quieres hablar.- dije igual que antes.

-¿Me puedes voltear a ver?- dijo en un tono un poco triste.-Sabes que odio que no me den la cara.-

Respire profundamente para no ponerme a llorar al verlo, me tome un poco que tiempo el poder verlo a la cara. Me costó mucho trabajo pero por fin lo había logrado, Sasuke tenía la mirada apagada me sentí bastante mal. Nos quedamos viendo por un tiempo hasta que por fin a Sasuke se le ocurrió hablar.

-Sakura. ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que pasa? No me has hablado desde ayer en la mañana.- me dijo.

-Es que tengo cosas en que pensar. Lo siento.-

-La culpa es de los dos. Sabes que yo también tengo parte de la culpa. Se supone que somos amigos y nos tenemos confianza.-

-No te preocupes, por eso. Solo espero que ahora si nos podamos contar las cosas.- dije un poco mejor.

-Sí. Será mejor que vayamos aunque sea por una galleta o una fruta antes de seguir con este infierno.- dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

Así los dos nos fuimos del patio y entramos rápido a la cafetería y tomamos lo primero que encontramos eso fue una caja de cereal y una fruta, lastimosamente cuando ya habíamos pagado era tiempo para regresar a nuestras respectivas aulas. Como todavía teníamos una clase más con Uchiha-sensei ya no nos preocupamos tanto, nos había dicho la clase anterior que hablaría con nosotros sobre lo que haríamos el martes, miércoles, jueves y viernes. Íbamos a tener toda la semana libre, ya que como estaba bastante lejos nos íbamos a ir el lunes para poder llegar y hacer la práctica de campo en los demás días, es decir íbamos a estar prácticamente seis días lejos de Tokio. Comimos en el camino algo de lo que habíamos comprado. Al llegar al aula guardamos en las mochilas lo que no nos habíamos comido. Uchiha-sensei llego a los dos minutos y se puso a hablar sobre el viaje.

-Bueno como ya han de saber, nos iremos el lunes a las seis de la tarde. Llegaríamos a nuestro destino bastante tarde ya eso depende del tren y cuanto tiempo nos tardemos en llegar al verdadero destino. Bueno, el punto es que se dividirán en parejas y cada grupo tendrá que trabajar en un tema en específico que tendrán que hacer a la perfección ya que asegura sus calificaciones hasta fin de cursos.-dijo serio.- Regresaríamos el Sábado a mediodía aproximadamente todo depende de lo que ocurra en el viaje. Por favor prepárense ya que será un viaje tedioso y agotador aunque no lo crean.- dijo tomando un fajo de hojas y levantándose de su asiento.

Empezó a caminar entre los pasillos que se formaban entre los pupitres, iba dejando una hoja en cada uno de los lugares. Me preguntaba que era todo eso así que simplemente espere a que Uchiha-sensei dejara una de las hojas en mi lugar. Al hacer eso levante la hoja para poder leerla, era una lista de lo que necesitábamos aparte del permiso para poder ir a Sendai, específicamente al jardín de Hierbas Silvestres de Sendai. Con razón íbamos a estar seis días fuera, pero bueno, en realidad nunca había ido a Sendai. Doble la hoja y la metí en mi mochila en medio de algunos libros para no perderlo. Y así siguieron las clases del día, todos en el salón no dejaban de hablar de lo maravilloso que era ser el grupo que iba con Uchiha-sensei a Sendai. El último dia de la semana escolar no fue tan interesante, los maestros intentaban dar sus clases pero alguno que otro en especial Naruto, enchinchaban con el viaje. Y como era de esperarse a ningun maestro le venia en gracia.

El fin de semana, no tuvimos mucho que hacer, yo fui con mi madre a comprar algunas cosas que me faltaban para el viaje. Como en Sendai el clima no es muy cálido así que necesitaba un poco de ropa para poder soportar el frío. Estaba checando cada cosa que tenia que llevar para que no hubiera contratiempos, estaba realmente emocionada, pero, el imaginarme que tenía que soportar todo el dia a Ino y Naruto por seis días era realmente estorboso.

Porfin era lunes, ya tenía todo preparado para las seis de la tarde, aún así debíamos tomar las clases de ese día por lo que, me tuve que levantar temprano. Llegando a la escuela me tope con todos, cosa que se me hizo muy gracioso. Al entrar al edificio del Instituto todos los del salón estaban hablando del viaje. Los maestros estaban totalmente enojados, ya que no podían dar las clases por la interrupción de todos, por el viaje. Todo el día fue así, por lo que, muchos de nuestros compañeros fueron sacados de la mayoría de las clases. Al final de las clases me reuní con Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Hinata y Temari, como no nos íbamos a ver por cinco días querían pasar un poco de tiempo con nosotros.

-¿Y qué es lo que van a hacer exactamente en Sendai?- dijo Kiba muy interesado.

-La verdad ni idea. El idiota de Itachi, no nos lo ha dicho todo. Lo único que sabemos es que vamos a hacer un trabajo en parejas, bueno más bien un estudio de campo. Pero es lo único que sabemos, deja de molestar Kiba.- dijo Sasuke ya hastiado.

-Cálmate Sasuke… era solo una pregunta. Desde que paso…- empezó a decir Neji pero mejor cambio lo que estaba diciendo.- Perdón ya llevas un buen rato con un humor que no te soportas ni tu solo. Oigan creo que mejor ya nos vamos son las 5:30 y ya se tienen que ir.-

-Es cierto, será mejor que nos vayamos, no ha de ser que nos dejen.- dije levantándome de la silla.

-Sí, eso será lo mejor. Adiós a todos nos vemos el domingo si se puede.- dijo Sasuke yéndose también.

Llegue a mi casa y baje la mochila de excursionista, que tenía todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje. Busque a mis padres para que pudieran darme un aventón a la escuela, pero no los encontraba por ningún lado. Demonios, esto no era nada bueno, faltaban 15 minutos para poder llegar a la escuela, y si me iba a pie no iba a llegar, le marque a mi madre para saber en donde se suponía que estaba. Tardo bastante en contestarme, dijo que ya venía para la casa. Así que le avise que saldría para solo subirme e irnos rápidamente para poder llegar a tiempo.

Al salir, vi que el automóvil de mi madre se estaba asomando por la calle, me acerqué a la acera y espere a que se acercara para solamente abrir la puerta y entrar. Nos fuimos directamente al Instituto, me sentía realmente ansiosa y preocupada, pensé que no iba a llegar a tiempo, afortunadamente, por causa del destino no había nada de tráfico y pude llegar perfecto al Instituto. Salí rápidamente del automóvil y me reuní con todo el salón. Afortunadamente estaban guardando las mochilas y pasando lista para saber si habían llegado todos. Al escuchar mi nombre me acerqué a donde estaba Uchiha-sensei.

-Muy bien Sakura, puedes subir al autobús, yo me aseguro de que todos los equipajes estén guardados.- dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien Uchiha-sensei.- dije entrando al autobús.

Para ser un autobús para veintitrés personas era realmente grande, aparte para solo era para ir a la estación, busque un asiento que diera a la ventana. Afortunadamente era una de las primeras en la lista para escoger cualquiera de las filas, escogí una de las primeras filas. Poco a poco el autobús se iba llenando de los estorbosos del salón. Me puse los audífonos y seguí viendo por la ventana. Cada vez se iba llenando más el autobús, parecía que solamente faltaban unos cuantos alumnos. De repente sentí que alguien se sentaba a lado de mí. Me volteé para ver quién era y me alegre internamente de saber que había sido Sasuke él que se sentó a mi lado, así que me quite los audífonos.

-¿Lista?- me dijo.

-Pues veremos cómo nos va con todos estos inútiles.- le respondí.

-Roguémosle a Kami-sama para poder sobrevivir.-

De repente sentimos como el autobús se empezaba a mover. Porfin tomábamos un ligero descanso del tedioso ciclo escolar, no creo que sea tan tranquilo pero espero poder soportarlo. Seguí escuchando música hasta que Uchiha-sensei paso de fila en fila para poder darnos el boleto de la estación del tren, el boleto estaba programado para las 7:30 pm, si mis cálculos son correctos, nos tomaría una hora y media en llegar a Sendai, llegaríamos realmente tarde al lugar correspondiente. Seguí observando la carretera, todos los automóviles que recorrían el lugar. Llegamos a la estación y cada uno iba bajando realmente emocionados. Cuando faltaban ya unos pocos Sasuke y yo bajamos para entrar a la estación; afortunadamente Uchiha-sensei nos estaba guiando para poder subir al tren correspondiente. Al subir Sasuke y yo nos sentamos en los primeros asientos que encontramos, lastimosamente escuche una molesta voz que estaba atrás de nosotros.

-Karin, esta es mi oportunidad de conquistar a Sasuke.- decía Ino emocionada.

-¿Cómo lo piensas hacer?- decía Karin con un tono de "envidia."

-Ni idea, pero no pienso dejar que se me escape.-

Decidí mejor volver a ponerme los audífonos y dejar de escuchar a esas dos cacatúas. Realmente estoy harta de que esas dos acosen a todos los hombres que se les acercan. Mire de reojo a Sasuke para ver si había escuchado a esas dos arpías, él estaba en otro mundo al parecer. Estaba viendo hacía ningún punto en específico. Eso era lo mejor, deje que siguiera en su pequeño mundo y yo seguí observando por la ventana.

**Sasuke prov's**

No sé si le debo decir a Sakura lo que siento, es que eso podría cambiar toda nuestra amistad. Es solo que yo…; hasta en mis pensamientos cuesta decirlo, el punto es que ya no puedo ver a Sakura solamente como una amiga, mis sentimientos han cambiado y es algo que no puedo controlar. Sé que la estoy lastimando siendo indiferente, pero pienso que es mejor que hacer algo que pueda lamentar después. He estado pensando en esto desde que su padre me hizo ese interrogatorio. De repente fui interrumpido por la voz de una persona que no conocía.

-Disculpe, joven me permite su boleto.- decía un hombre ya mayor.

-A si… lo siento.- dije entregándoselo.

Ese sujeto lo tomo y lo sello. Después continuó recorriendo lo que faltaba del vagón. Estuve checando de vez en cuando lo que Sakura estaba haciendo. Ella estaba viendo hacia la ventana con los audífonos puestos, al parecer ella también tenía la cabeza en otro lado o solamente estaba apreciando la vista. Saque un libro que traía en mi mochila junto varías cosas que había olvidado guardar, necesitaba distraerme con algo para dejar de pensar en todo lo que me atormentaba. No me di cuenta de que ya estábamos a la mitad del camino, hasta que levanté la vista. Cuando me concentro demasiado en mis lecturas no me doy cuenta de que el tiempo pasa realmente rápido. Volteé a ver a Sakura y vi que se había dormido, se veía realmente tierna. Regrese a mi lectura pero al poco tiempo sentí que me tocaban en hombre, volteé a ver de nuevo a Sakura y vi que se había recargado en mi hombro y así se había acomodado mejor para dormir. Sonreí al poder ver su rostro tranquilo, sin ninguna preocupación que la atormente. Llegamos realmente rápido a la estación de Sendai, cerré él libro y moví un poco a Sakura para que ella se despertara.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- dijo todavía dormida.

-Ya llegamos a Sendai, Sakura. Vamos, despierta.- dije bromeando un poco.

-Si claro ya voy.- dijo abriendo los ojos y estirándose discretamente.

-Chicos, salgan ordenadamente y esperen a que encuentre el transporte que nos llevara al jardín.- dijo mi hermano que se había levantado de su asiento.

Después de eso la mayoría de los inadaptados del salón se levantaron y empezaron a salir del vagón, por mi parte, yo estaba bastante relajado, aún teniendo en cuenta de que estaría con estos inútiles por casi toda una semana, sería un milagro si lo soporto por todos estos días. Esperamos hasta que solamente quedamos los dos, me levante y le extendí la mano a Sakura para que ella también se pusiera de pie, bajamos del tren y buscamos a todos los demás. Seguimos a todo el grupo y de nuevo nos subimos a otro autobús y seguimos con nuestro camino. En verdad la vista de Sendai era magnifica, aun tomando en cuenta que eran más de las nueve de la noche. Todos estaban ya bastante cansados así que, esa parte del viaje, ósea, de la estación al jardín fue bastante tranquilo. Llegamos a nuestro destino, aproximadamente a las diez de la noche, las luces del autobús se empezaron a prender, me tarde un poco en enfocar la vista ya que me había quedado dormido en el trayecto. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, sentí algo suave que era en lo que estaba apoyada mi cabeza. Levante la cabeza mientras poco a poco me iba despertando, normalmente solamente abro los ojos, pero hoy por una extraña razón me frote los ojos para poder despabilarme un poco. Volteé para saber en qué había apoyado la cabeza, me volví a sorprender al descubrir que me había apoyado en la cabeza de Sakura. Sinceramente me sonroje ya que jamás había pasado eso.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- dijo Sakura frotándose los ojos.

-Nada en especial, es solo que ya llegamos a nuestro destino.-

-Oh…está bien.- dijo enderezándose.-Lo siento. ¿Te incomode al recargarme en ti?- dijo viéndome fijamente.

-Para nada, yo también me quede dormido.-

-Vale.-

Salimos del autobús, para ser la primera semana de noviembre **(INNER:** **Se** **que** **en** **Japón** **el** **ciclo** **escolar** **empieza** **en** **Abril,** **pero** **supongamos** **que** **empieza** **a mediados de** **Agosto,** **vale** **XD) **hacía demasiado frío, con razón el idiota había pedido que trajéramos sudaderas bastante abrigadas, aparte de bastante tipos de ropa para invierno. Salimos todos y el aire frío nos acaricio, muchos de nuestros compañeros no traían ningún tipo de suéter o sudadera puesta, así que se abrazaban para poder tener un poco de calor. Esperamos a que nos dieran nuestras mochilas y los que no traían una chamarra o suéter corrieron a sus mochilas; buscaron rápidamente una. Seguimos a mi hermano a la entrada del parque. En verdad era un jardín precioso, lo tengo que admitir, las pocas plantas que se veían por las luces del autobús se veían preciosas. Caminamos un poco más hasta que Itachi volteó para vernos a todos y empezó a hablar.

-Jóvenes, se que vienen muy cansados, por hoy, bueno, lo que queda de este día dormiremos en la cabaña de un amigo que está a unos cuantos minutos de aquí.- dijo siguiendo su camino.

Todos nos quedamos pensativos, ¿Cómo que el idiota tenía un amigo que tiene una cabaña cerca? Yo solamente me quede cruzado de brazos y todos lo seguimos, no conozco a ningún amigo del idiota así que será toda una sorpresa. Enserio no estaba bastante lejos, tal vez a medio kilometro de la entrada, no era tanto. Al llegar el idiota todo la puerta y esperamos a que le abrieran, lo cual no fue mucho tiempo.

-Itachi. Pensé que no llegarían hoy. ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo un pelirrojo.-Pero que descortés soy, vamos todos pasen.- dijo haciéndose a un lado.

-Claro. Yo estoy muy bien Sasori.- dijo Itachi.-Bueno jóvenes pasen porque realmente hace demasiado frío.-

En cuanto dijo eso, todos ni chistaron dos segundos para querer pasar a la cabaña, entramos poco a poco a esta. Era bastante pequeña, lo único que realmente se veía grande para abarcar a veintitrés personas era el intento de sala y comedor que tenía, solamente se veía eso y luego dos puertas a lado que no tengo idea de a dónde iban. El idiota de Itachi nos pidió que dejáramos las mochilas en una esquina de la casa. El amigo del idiota saco unos emparedados de no sé dónde. Nos ofreció uno a cada uno para poder tener un poco de comida en el estomago. Realmente me dio igual de que eran, enserio tenía demasiada hambre, Sakura y yo estábamos un poco apartados del grupo. Sinceramente los dos necesitábamos apartarnos de la bola de inútiles.

-¿Cómo vez el pronóstico del viaje?- le dije ya acabando mi emparedado.

-Por ahora todo va perfecto, no están haciendo nada estúpido.- dijo sonriendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero, recuerda que apenas es el principio de esto.- dije riéndome.- Todavía nos faltan 5 días, estando con ellos.-

-Ni me digas, solo con pensarlo me enferma.- dijo haciendo cara de asco.

-Jaja a mi igual, es más me da alergia.- dije siguiendo la broma.

-Jóvenes.- dijo Itachi teniendo la atención de todos.-Ya es bastante tarde y eso hará que empecemos con un rato de retraso en la excursión, por favor háganme el favor de sacar su bolsa de dormir.-

Todo el mundo fue de nuevo por sus mochilas para sacar la bolsa de dormir. El idiota solamente dijo que encontráramos un lugar y nos durmiéramos, ya que nos iríamos a hacer la práctica de campo bastante temprano. La verdad es que cabíamos a la perfección si nos hubiéramos acomodado de forma adecuada, pero, como era de suponer cada uno se puso en donde se le dio la gana. En fin, tomé mi bolsa para dormir e intente encontrar un lugar un poco apartado de todos ya que, si quería estar lo suficientemente lejos de ellos me tendría que haber salido. Lo desdoble y simplemente me metí a la bolsa tenía demasiado sueño como para seguir despierto.

Como odie al imbécil de mi hermano, nos levanto demasiado temprano, tomando en cuenta que nos habíamos dormido a medianoche más o menos. Mire mi reloj de pulsera y me sorprendí; eran las siete de la mañana, carajo, a quien se le ocurre levantarse a esa hora si habíamos dormido cinco horas cuando mucho. Me levanté y vi que nada más se habían levantado unos pocos. Al ver a los demás dormidos me dio una tentación de aventarles agua en la cara, se veía realmente tentador hacer eso. Lástima que de nuevo el idiota intento hablarle a los tarados y eso hizo despertar a la mayoría de los alumnos.

-Jóvenes se que es demasiado temprano, pero, hoy será el único día que se desvelaran.- dijo ya con todos despiertos.

-Por supuesto, solo tengan cuidado. Itachi, tienes que estar al pendiente de los chicos, están bajo tu responsabilidad y tienes que tener cuidado.-

-Lo sé, bueno jóvenes vengan a tomar algo de desayuno ya que debemos irnos.-

Todos no dudaron en seguir al idiota de Itachi a una de las puertas junto con Sasori. Todos intentamos entrar a una concina bastante amplia también, pero, aun así no cabíamos todos en ella, así que algunos de nosotros salimos de ahí para estar en la sala. Sasori se paseana entre las dos estancias y nos traía algunas que otras cosas para poder desayunar un poco. Todo estaña bastante exquisito en verdad. Después de eso, todos nos fuimos a buscar nuestras bolsas de dormir. Las volvimos a enrollar para guardarla en las mochilas, tomamos las mochilas y poco a poco fuimos saliendo de la cabaña. Ahora que puedo respirar aire puro, me acabo de acordar, no he visto a Sakura en este corto tiempo, en el que he estado despierto. La empecé buscar por encima de la cabeza de los demás, pero, para variar fui interrumpido por una de las chicas del salón.

-Sasuke.- dijo abrazándome.-Te ves hermoso dormido, pero…- dijo acercándose a mi oído.-Prefiero verte despierto, me encantan tus ojos.- dijo con voz melosa.

-Ino déjame.- dije alejando mi cabeza de su cara.

-Pero Sasuke, estoy bastante cómoda ahorita como estoy. ¿No me vas a decir que tu no?- dijo apretando mas el abrazo.

-Emm… no, no estoy cómodo. Suéltame.- dijo empujándola un poco.

-¿Por qué? Es bastante lindo este momento.- seguía.

-Como digas, es solo que… me molesta.- dije tomándola de los brazos y deshaciendo el abrazo.

Después de eso me aleje de ella lo más rápido posible, es una persona realmente molesta. Desgraciadamente mi paz de nuevo fue interrumpida pero ahora por una pelirroja, que a mi parecer es mil veces más molesta que Ino.

-Sasuke-kun.- dijo en un tono coqueto para ella, para mí fue molesto.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- dije alzando una ceja.

-Sasuke no seas malo conmigo, solo quiero hablar contigo.-

-Lo siento pero estoy bastante ocupado por ahora, compermiso.- dije dejándola sola.

Estuve bastante desesperado, por más que buscaba no encontraba a Sakura por ningún lado. Me empecé a preocupar al no verla, ¿Dónde se había metido? Me metí de nuevo a la cabaña para ver si la encontraba ahí. Afortunadamente ahí la pude encontrar, estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana que daba a donde estaban los demás. Me acerque a ella; parecía que tenía la mirada perdida y apagada. Me senté al otro lado de la ventana, para acompañarla un rato ella solamente estaba viendo hacia afuera, en donde yo estaba hace unos pocos minutos. Realmente parecía estar perdida en su mundo. Después de unos cuantos minutos se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, volteó para ver quién era el o la que estaba con ella. Al verme parecía querer llorar, sus ojos estaban húmedos, como queriendo contener las lágrimas. Me le quede viendo para ver qué era lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Fue solo silencio por un muy buen rato, de repente solamente se levanto y de una manera extraña me abrazo. Sentí como la sangre se me empezaba a subir a la cabeza. Reaccione al abrazo inmediatamente correspondiéndolo, me sentía muy raro con Sakura así.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?- dije abrazándola mas fuerte.

-Nada Sasuke.- dijo moviendo la cabeza.- Solo es que nunca había salido de Tokio. Me siento un poco sola.-

-Sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo.- dije dándole un poco de consuelo.

-Claro Sasuke eso lo sé, gracias por ser mi amigo.- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y regalándome una sonrisa.

Toda esa frase me hizo dudar de nuevo enserio debo callarme, para no arruinar nuestra amistad. Me mantendré callado hasta saber si nuestra amistad no se verá afectada si le digo lo que siento por ella. Los dos salimos para poder estar con el grupo. Al salir pude ver que algunos de nuestros compañeros se nos quedaban viendo. No le tomé importancia y nos unimos al grupo. Todos empezamos a caminar hacia el jardín, el camino en verdad estaba bastante silencioso, nadie decía nada, solo se oían los pasos que todos dábamos. Llegamos al jardín y de nuevo el idiota se volteo para hablarnos.

-Jóvenes por favor divídanse en parejas y vayan a explorar el jardín. El punto de esto es que estudien por los cuatro días una planta en especifico para poder hacer un trabajo lo bastante bueno para exentar esta materia, en otro caso, también pueden usar el suelo o agua. Eso ya es de cada equipo.- dijo explicando de forma sencilla.

Cuando acabo de decir todo eso, rápidamente se empezaron a hacer los grupos, pude ver como algunos se miraban dudando en escoger a un compañero. Mire a Sakura y ella también me estaba viendo; en verdad no pensaba separarme de ella en ningún momento. La tome del brazo y nos empezamos a alejar del grupo. Cuando nos alejamos los suficiente le solté el brazo; la verdad es que la había jalado cuando nos habíamos ido y ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra. Seguimos caminando uno al lado del otro viendo lo precioso que era el jardín el pleno otoño, los tonos amarillos, verdes y anaranjados se veían muy bien en los árboles y en el pasto.

-¿Qué es lo que estas pensando Sasuke?-dijo Sakura interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Nada Sakura. ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dije volteándola a ver.

-Por nada, es solo que, estas mas callado de lo normal.-

-No lo sé, por ahora solamente pienso en que podemos hacer para el trabajo.-

-Lo sé yo igual. ¿Tienes alguna idea?-

-Emm no, necesito ver todavía un poco el jardín a ver si se me ocurre algo.-

-Pues sigamos caminando a ver qué podemos hacer.-

Continuamos con nuestro camino, en verdad era espectacular, tenía varios valles, árboles, arbustos y demás. Podíamos hacer un mundo de prácticas, ya tenía muchas cosas planeadas, pero es mejor observar todo y escoger lo que más nos llame la atención. Empezamos a cansarnos poco a poco, aunque no habíamos recorrido tanta distancia, era cansando tener el peso extra del equipaje. Habíamos encontrado un pequeño valle, nos descolgamos las mochilas, nos sentamos en el pasto y nos empezamos a relajar un rato. Tome mi mochila y la puse para usarla como almohada y acostarme en el pasto. Quería relajarme y no pensar en nada; necesitaba estar un rato en mi propio mundo. Vi de reojo a Sakura y ella solamente se estaba abrazando las piernas y estaba viendo hacia enfrente.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura, estas bien?- dije viéndola aun acostado.

-Nada, solamente estoy cansada. La verdad es que es bastante cansado el caminar tanto en tan poco tiempo.- dijo sin voltearme a ver.

-Jaja de hecho. Pero bueno, por ahora no tenemos a los idiotas del salón a lado.- dije cerrando los ojos.

-Eso sí.-dijo con alegría.

Seguimos descansando un rato hasta que se nos ocurrió volver a caminar. En verdad era incomodo había estado muy a gusto acostado, me podía haber quedado todavía un rato así en el pasto. En fin, caminamos y a lo lejos pudimos escuchar cómo caía agua. Quisimos acercarnos para saber qué era lo que estaba cerca, podía ser cualquier cosa, el flujo de un rio, una cascada, no lo sé pero eso despertó nuestra curiosidad. Tardamos bastante ya que el camino que habíamos tomado era realmente complicado. Aun así, no tardamos mucho en llegar, encontramos una pequeña cascada que se había formado por la erosión de las rocas por el paso del agua. Estaba bastante tranquilo ese día, y el estar admirando un paisaje así era fantástico. Pude escuchar como sonaba el estomago de Sakura, me empecé a reír ya que ella se sostuvo el estomago y se empezó a sonrojar.

-No es gracioso Sasuke.- dijo evitando que yo la viera.

-Pues no, no es gracioso. Pero tu cara fue muy graciosa.-dije sonriendo.

-No es cierto ¬¬.-dijo volteándome a ver y hacerme admirar su sonrojo.

-Claro que sí, bueno, ahora mejor buscamos algo de comer. Si no encontramos, yo traigo un par de cosas para comer.-

Buscamos cerca de la cascada a ver si había algún tipo de fruta silvestre u otra clase de alimento. Encontramos unas setas, bayas y otro tipo de frutillas. Nos quedamos viendo para saber que podíamos comer. Tomamos las bayas y frutillas; la verdad es que las setas no se me apetecían para nada. Nos sentamos en unas rocas cerca de la cascada y empezamos a comer un poco, este momento fue muy silencioso, de vez en cuando miraba a Sakura que no se daba cuenta de que la observaba. Ella estaba comiendo sin siquiera ver lo que se metía a la boca, se veía muy tierna así. Seguí comiendo para poder tener mi mente ocupada en algo que no fuera ella, lastimosamente no podía hacerlo. En mi mente solo estaba Sakura, por más que quería quitarla de mi mente, no podía. Todo el tiempo que no la tengo a mi lado me siento triste, más bien deprimido y si ella está a mi lado me siento pleno y me alegro, aunque no lo demuestre. Necesito pensar; poder comprender que por ahora solamente nuestra relación es solo de amistad. Terminamos de comer y seguimos viendo el agua caer.

-¿En qué piensas Sasuke?- dijo Sakura de repente.

-Nada Sakura, solamente estoy observando la naturaleza.- dije sin voltear a verla.

-Oh está bien. ¿Tienes alguna idea de que hacer para Uchiha-sensei?- dijo un poco preocupada.

-La verdad no. Algo así se que llame la atención, no, pero ideas no es de algo que carezca. ¿Y tú?- dije suspirando.

-Más o menos lo mismo, tengo unas ideas pero ninguna me gusta lo suficiente como para querer hace una práctica.- dijo tranquila.

Me dio un ataque de risa, al parecer estábamos en serios problemas, no teníamos nada para poder empezar a trabajar y ya estaba oscureciendo. A propósito, teníamos que buscar algún lugar para dormir **(INNER: si es como un campamento vale) **bueno de todos modos no hay tanto problema en encontrarlo. Sakura se me quedo viendo intrigada por saber que era lo que se me había hecho gracioso. No le dije jada, solamente me levante y le extendí la mano para que se pudiera levantar; después de eso seguimos caminando. Nos fuimos alejando para poder buscar un lugar en donde podríamos estar sin exponernos a la intemperie. Afortunadamente parecía que habíamos encontrado un tipo de cueva formada por las rocas, no era muy profunda de hecho, desde afuera podía ver la pared de adentro. Dejamos las mochilas en el piso y fuimos a buscar unas ramas y piedras para poder hacer una fogata. Afortunadamente no había llovido y todas las ramas que habían caído estaban secas.

-Sasuke. ¿Traes algo para encenderla?- dijo Sakura armando la fogata.

-Sí, solo debo de encontrar una hoja aquí en la mochila para usarla para encenderla.- dije esculcando mi mochila para buscar una maldita hoja.

-Ok.- dijo ya acabando de formar la fogata.

-Ya la encontré.- dije sacando la hoja de la mochila.

La hice bolita y la metí con cuidado en medio de las ramas, saque el encendedor que traía en la bolsa del pantalón. Le prendí fuego a la hoja de papel y me aleje para que empezara a quemar las ramas. Después de eso puse mi mochila en el fondo de la cueva y saque la bolsa para dormir. Vi que se veía un poco de las provisiones que traía, principalmente era fruta, saque dos manzanas y volví a donde estaba Sakura. Deje mi bolsa de dormir en el lado opuesto de donde estaba Sakura, me senté y le lancé una de las manzanas. Ella la atrapo rápido y me agradeció el haberle dado un fruto más rico que las bayas. Mientras me comía la manzana desdoble la bolsa de dormir para poder sentarme en ella. Así lo hice y seguí viendo como el fuego iba consumiéndose. Vi que Sakura se estaba muriendo de sueño, solamente le dije que se fuera a dormir y que yo vigilaría la fogata hasta que se acabara. Saco su bolsa de dormir y exactamente hizo lo que le había dicho. Solo que se dio la vuelta para quedar viendo hacia la pared. Me senté más cómodo y seguí viendo el fuego hasta que me quede dormido.

Me desperté gracias a una broma de Sakura de aventarme agua, solo vi como Sakura se reñía sosteniéndose el estómago. La mire frunciendo el ceño y ella no paro de reír por un buen rato, me levante y fui por mi botella de agua, esto no se quedaría así. No le hice notar que la había sacado y de paso saque una camisa para cambiarme de todos modos lo iba a hacer. Empecé a caminar para salir de la cuevilla pero antes de eso, saque la botella de agua abierta y le lancé un chorro de agua a Sakura sorprendiéndola por completo y salí disparado de esta. Pude escuchar como Sakura salía para buscarme y obtener venganza. Me fui hacia la cascada para poder asearme aunque sea un poco. Llegue a la cascada e investigue si había un camino para no tener que mojarme del todo con solo la cabeza y el torso basta por ahora. **(INNER: si como en la película lazos n.n**). Afortunadamente si había un pequeño camino formado por las rocas. Entre, me quite la camisa y disfrute como el agua caía sobre mi cuerpo.

Termine de asearme y regrese para poder guardar la camiseta sucia que traía en la mano, mientras me alborotaba el cabello para poder secarlo lo suficiente. Al llegar no vi a Sakura cerca, así que empecé a guardar mis cosas, sentí como alguien me daba un ligero golpe en la espalda, me tambaleé ya que estaba en cunclillas. Volteé y si a Sakura todavía empapada por el agua.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dije intentando aguantarme la risa.

-Nada, solo hay que seguir, para así poder hacer ya la práctica.-

-Vale, larguémonos.- dije tomando mi mochila.

Salimos para seguir caminando y encontramos plantas bastante interesantes, nos faltaban tres días para regresar y aunque sonara que faltara bastante tiempo, este pasa demasiado rápido. A Sakura se le ocurrió hacer la práctica de una planta de la cual no sabía su nombre, pero, ella parecía conocerla bastante bien. Yo de botánica no sé ni papa, pero a Sakura se le daba bien eso. Así que deje que ella me guiara para poder hacer la práctica. Como si sabía bastante de la planta dijo que solamente teníamos que observarlo para poder decir lo que se supone que debíamos decir para la clase del imbécil.

Cuando nos faltaba ya medio día para acabar con la excursión ya habíamos acabado con la práctica a la perfección, hasta teníamos muestras de tierra y de la dichosa planta. Así que lo que quedaba del tiempo, decidimos ya ir hacia la salida. El haber estado cuatro días con Sakura solos** (INNER: maldita Sakura y su suerte XD), **me hizo mucho bien, aparte también me hizo confirmar lo que siento por ella. Lo único que hace falta es saber qué es lo que ella siente, pero no era algo sencillo. De repente escuche como algo pesado caía al suelo, me volteé y vi a Sakura en el suelo y sosteniéndose el tobillo. Regrese sin chistar sobre mis pasos hasta llegar a lado de ella, me puse en cunclillas para poder verla a la cara.

-¿Estás bien?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-Sí, solo em he torcido el tobillo, no te preocupes.- dijo con dolor.

-¿Puedes caminar?- dije ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

-No lo sé, pero creo que si.- dijo apoyándose en mí.

Al estar completamente de pie me aleje un poco si enserio podía caminar. Al dar el primer paso se noto que para nada podía caminarse iba a caer de nuevo, así que la sostuve dándole un abrazo el cual me fue correspondió inmediatamente, de repente sentí como la sangre subí rápidamente para llegar a mis mejillas ^^. En contra de mi voluntad tuve que deshacer el abrazo, me quite la mochila y la pase a la parte frontal de mi cuerpo. Y después sin previo aviso subí a Sakura a mi espalda.

-¿Sasuke qué es lo que haces?- dijo nerviosa.

-No puedes caminar así que solamente te voy a llevar.- dije siguiendo con nuestro camino.

-Sasuke no tienes porque hacerlo. En un rato se me pasa el dolor.- dijo ahora apenada.

-Sakura, sabes que no es problema. Solo lo hago porque quiero.-

-Gracias Sasuke.- dijo abrazando mi cuello.

De nuevo sentí como la sangre se iba a mis mejillas. Sé que detesto que me abracen, la única que lo hacía era mi madre por razones obvias y ahora también sería Sakura. Seguimos, más bien, seguí caminando por todo el jardín, de vez en cuando Sakura sacaba un tema de conversación para hacer más interesante en camino. Si bromeábamos de cualquier tontería, pero aun así estábamos muy lejos de la entrada. Íbamos a la mitad del camino y sentí como Sakura apoyaba su mejilla en mi hombro, al parecer estaba bastante cansada, así que la deje dormir mientras seguía caminando. Su cabello me daba pequeñas caricias en la mejilla que me hacían cosquillas. Seguí caminando, aunque se vez en cuando paraba para poder acomodarme tanto la mochila como a Sakura, aunque fuera delgada y ligera los brazos se me cansaban. Se escucho como Sakura recuperaba poco a poco el conocimiento. Lo bueno es que ya estábamos a punto de llegar a la entrada del jardín. Después sentí como despegaba su cabeza de mi hombro.

-¿Ya despertaste?- dije riendo un poco.

-Sasuke lo siento mucho, ha de haber sido una caminata cansada y aburrida.-

-La verdad no. ¿Cómo sientes el tobillo?-

-Bastante mejor gracias. Si quieres ya puedes bajarme.-

-Me esperaré hasta estar en un lugar 100% plano.-

Al llegar vimos que algunos de nuestros compañeros ya estaban así, incluyendo al idiota de Itachi que estaba hablando con las molestas de Ino y Karin, al vernos a Sakura ya mi parecían estar celosas. Sabemos que son bien resbalosas, pues a ver cómo se las ingenia Itachi para zafarse de esas dos. Llegamos a donde todos estaban, baje a Sakura y la deje sentada en el cuelo mientras que yo me recargaba en un árbol. Todos estuvimos esperando a que los demás llegaran para así poder irnos a no sé donde se le ocurriría al idiota. Me empecé a aburrir así que volví a donde estaba Sakura para poder hacer pasar más rápido el tiempo.

-¿Cómo vas?- dije sentándome a su lado.

-Mejor gracias. Yo creo que ya podré caminar.- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Y ahora qué haremos?-

-No tengo idea. Esperemos que nos podamos bañar decentemente.-

-Sí, mi cabello está realmente asqueroso.- dijo cocándolo con asco.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer cuando ya todos estaban en el punto de reunión, todos estábamos hechos un asco aparte de que apestábamos. Itachi se nos quedo viendo a todos para poder después hablar.

-Jóvenes, espero que hayan pasado un muy buen tiempo aquí en Sendai.- dijo sonriendo.- Regresamos a la cabaña para que puedan comer algo decente y asearse. Vámonos.-

Todos empezamos a caminar de nuevo a la dichosa cabaña de aquel sujeto que es amigo del idiota. Ahora el camino se hizo realmente largo, por mi parte, a mi me dolían la espalda y los pies; y ya rogaba por llegar a cara. Quería dormir a gusto en una cama. Llegamos a la cabaña y poco a poco íbamos entrando dejando las mochilas en donde las habíamos dejado la primera vez que habíamos entrado. De repente un delicioso olor invadió el aire, no descifre que provocaba ese olor, pero, gracias a ello, el estomago me empezó a hacer ruido dando a entender que moría de hambre. Todos estaban empezando a sentarse como queriendo que les dieran de comer en ese instante. Pude ver como el amigo del idiota y el idiota salían de la cocina con varios platillos; y los ponían en la mesa del comedor. Poco a poco se iban acercando para tomar algo de comer.

-Jóvenes, por favor compórtense.- dijo Itachi viendo como se atascaban de comida.- Chicos los que quieran ahora pueden tomar un baño.-

Prácticamente todas las mujeres dejaron la comida para poder ir a tomar un baño. Mientras tanto me acerque para ver qué era lo que había en la mesa, había varios platillos bastante apetecibles; había arroz, carne, pescado, entre otras cosas. Tome un cuenco de arroz y me fui a recargar a la pared para terminar a gusto mi arroz. De la nada volví a ver a Sakura con el cabello mojado. Fue hacía la mesa del comedor y estuvo viendo por un buen rato que era lo que se le apetecía comer; no tengo idea de que tomo pero después de eso se fue a sentar a un sillón. Me le quede viendo como un imbécil, me gusto como algunos de los mechones de su cabello se le pegaban en el rostro. Seguí comiendo el arroz hasta que me lo termine y lo fui a dejar al lavadero.

-Jóvenes, debemos darnos prisa ya debemos de irnos para llegar a tiempo a Tokio, así que si quieren darse un baño háganlo ahora.-

Casi ninguno de los que faltaban nos movimos, la verdad, yo prefería bañarme ya en casa. Como Itachi vio que nadie se movía, saco su celular y empezó a llamar, según yo, al autobús para ir a la estación. Estuvo bastante aburrido el tiempo en el que estuvimos esperando a que el bendito autobús llegara a la dichosa cabaña. Mientras tanto busque mi reproductor para poder tener mínimo algo divertido que hacer. Me estaba quedando medio dormido viendo hacia ningún lado en específico. Antes de poder cerrar los ojos definitivamente, el idiota nos hablo a todos.

-Bueno ya ha llegado el autobús así que, Sasori, muchas gracias y nos vemos. Jóvenes por favor agradezcan y vayan subiendo al autobús.- dijo serio.

La mayoría le agradeció a Sasori, tomaron sus mochilas y salieron para poder irse al autobús. Espera a Sakura para poder salir de la cabaña, discretamente me fije en su tobillo; pude ver que lo tenía un poco hinchado y que cojeaba un poco. Le iba a ofrecer el volverla a llevar cargando pero, al pensarlo se me hizo incomodo si lo llevaba hasta el asiento del autobús. Mínimo tomaría su mochila para que no tenga que cargar con un peso extra. Al tener ambas mochilas, los dos salimos de la cabaña y subimos al autobús. Deje que Sakura entrara primero para que yo fuera a guardar las mochilas.

-Sasuke.- dijeron atrás de mí.

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede Itachi?- dije con cara de fastidio.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Sakura hace rato?-

-¿Cuándo?- dije dándome la vuelta.

-Cuando todos se estaban reuniendo en la entrada del jardín.-

-¬¬ Se torció el tobillo. ¿Por qué?- dije alzando una ceja.

-Por nada, era simple curiosidad como parecía que ahora eran pareja.- dijo sonriendo.

-Ni al caso. Solamente la ayude para que no caminara.-

-Tranquilo, solo era una pregunta. Como los dos traían un sonrojo notorio… pensé que eran pareja.-

-Hmp.- dije dándome yéndome para subirme al autobús.

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo el idiota, sé que he puesto cara de imbécil de vez en cuando pero no sabía que alguien lo hubiera notado. Me senté a lado de Sakura mientras buscaba en mi bolsillo mi reproductor. Sakura estaba medio dormida apoyándose en la ventana con los ojos medio cerrados. Decidí mejor dejarla dormir y hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella. Desperté cuando llegamos a la estación para irnos directo a Tokio, vamos a llegar aproximadamente a las dos de la madrugada. Itachi iba despertando a cada uno para poder darles un boleto para el tren a Tokio, todos en calidad de bulto nos levantamos torpemente de nuestros asientos para poder bajáramos y cambiarnos de transporte para poder regresar a la ciudad. De nuevo me volví a quedar dormido al sentarme, en verdad estaba cansado por solo haber caminado por la mitad del día. No importo mucho así el camino de regreso se me hizo bastante rápido. Llegamos a Tokio a las dos de la madrugada, estábamos cansadísimos así que vilmente le pedí a Itachi que me llevara a casa. Vi que el padre de Sakura estaba esperándola para poder ir a casa. Me despedí de ella y le dije que la llamaría mañana, bueno, en un rato para ver si había un plan en la tarde, después me fui con mi molesto hermano para poder llegar a cada. El canime fue incomodo y silencioso por lo cual a mí se me hizo eterno. Llegamos a casa y entramos en silencio para poder irnos a dormir lo que quedaba de la noche y parte del día.

Me desperté cuando el sol estaba en su punto máximo, ósea a las doce del día. Se notaba la diferencia de haber dormido incomodo en el suelo por tres días. Me levante sobándome la espalda ya que me dolía bastante, busque algo que ponerme, pero casi al instante sonó mi celular, lo busque y contesté.

-¿Diga?- dije bostezando.

-No inventes Sasuke son casi las doce y media y tu apenas despiertas.- dijo riéndose.

-Kiba… regresamos a las dos como quieres que me despierte a una hora normal.-

-Tranquilo, era broma. ¿Oye podemos hacer una reunión en tu casa?-

-Sí porque no. ¿A qué hora?- dije yendo al armario.

-Pues como a las seis. ¿Te parece?-

-Sí, avísale a Hinata, Neji, Tayuya y los otros, yo les aviso a Sakura y Temari aparte de avisarle a mi madre sobre la reunión.-

-Vale te dejo para poder hacer las cosas. ¿Te llevamos algo de comer?-

-No creo que sea necesario. Bueno nos vemos al rato, adiós.- dije colgando.

Ya tenía mi ropa y fui a encender la regadera; mientras tanto salí para buscar rápido a mi madre para decirle que tendría una pequeña reunión. Ella estuvo de acuerdo y me dijo que haría unos canapés y bocadillos para esta. Le agradecí y volví a mi habitación para poder bañarme. Salí de bañarme bastante rápido, me vestí y al salir del pequeño cuarto tome mi celular y le marque a Temari, ella estaba dispuesta a venir de inmediato, le dije que no era necesario y que nos veríamos a las seis, colgué e inmediatamente le marque a Sakura.

-¿Qué paso Sasuke?- se oyó al otro lado del teléfono.

-Nada, oye reunión en mi casa a las seis. ¿Te apuntas?-

-Claro. ¿Llevo algo?- dijo bostezando.

-Parece que te he despertado. Lo siento si lo hice. Y no, todo ya está cubierto.-

-No te preocupes y está bien nos vemos a las seis. Bye.-

-Bye.- dije ya colgando.

Saqué un cuaderno y me puse a dibujar un rato hasta que recordé que mi madre estaba en la cocina y decidí bajar para irle a ayudar **(INNER: que lindo es Sasuke ^^.) **Baje y la vi haciendo unos onigiris aparte de estar picando algo de fruta y sacando algo de comida chatarra. Me acerque y le empecé a ayudar para que no hiciera todo ella sola. Cuando acabamos vi que ya era bastante tarde. Aun así quedaba todavía tiempo para que llagaran así que fui a la sala y me puse a ver la televisión. De repente sin haberme dado cuenta de la hora, pasaron bastante rápido ya que el timbre de la puerta principal sonó. Me levante haciendo que se me tronara la espalda y fui a ver quién era al parecer a todos se les ocurrió llegar al mismo tiempo. Los deje pasar y todos nos dirigimos a la sala. Empezamos a platicar mientras comíamos lo que hace algunas horas había sacado y preparado mi madre. Todo estaba pasando como normalmente pasa cuando estamos todos juntos, chistes, bromas, temas serios en fin. De repente alguien más entro a la sala; como estaba de espalda a la entrada no supe quien era pero al ver la cara de todos, supuse quien era. Me tense, ya que Sakura era la única que no sabía lo que había pasado hace unos días con el soquete. Volteé a ver a Sakura y pude ver sus ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-¿Sanosuke qué fue lo que te paso?- dijo totalmente preocupada haciendo que todos los demás nos quedáramos helados.

**Porfin acabe este capi. Siento mucho el haberlo subido por partes pero con todo lo que tengo en la escuela y algunos problemas personales se me ha hecho complicado acabarlo. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo el fic… nos leeremos luego y muchas gracias por los RW que han dejado. SAYO!**


	10. Acercandome a Sakura

**Cap. 10 Acercándome a Sakura**

**Neko Miau: lo siento pero ha habido varios inconvenientes por lo que apenas subo todo el capitulo completo. Espero logres leerlo a la brevedad. Jaja no te preocupes tu deseo ilogico no es tan ilogico.**

**Sakiera-chan: si me sobrepase pero continua leyendo ya que se que leeiste el avance que mande. Te sorprenderas.**

**danny: Pues por fin se hizo, aqui del deje porfin el capitulo 10 XD y al parecer tus plegarias fueron escuchadas jaja a ver que opinas de ello.**

** : ya por fin se actualizo**

**Unicentauro: No se si leiste el avance jaja pero parece que me leiste la mente jaja disfrutalo.**

**conyM: ya por fin se pudo actualizar.**

**pensamientos ligeros: Muchas gracias por tu consejo, ayudo bastante y ya porfin si se decidio continuarlo hasta el final. Prometo trabajar mas en este fic y en los que no he actualizado recientemente.**

**Citrus-G1: Se continua hasta el final.**

**A todos los demas lectores, seguidores, fans de este fic muchas gracias por seguir siendo fieles a este y poder aguantar la larga espera. al igual que sus comentarios muchisimas gracias, asi si animan a uno a escribir. Sin mas que empiecen a disfrutar el capitulo.**

Estaba bastante aburrida en mi casa hasta que recibí la llamada de Sasuke para poder ir a su casa. No había podido disfrutar el poder quedarme dormida hasta tarde por el simple hecho de que tenía que ayudarle a mi madre a preparar algo que debía hacer. Así que desde las ocho de la mañana ya estaba despierta ayudando en casa. El que Sasuke me hubiera hablando me encanto, aparte de que todos los demás irían también, los extrañaba a todos. El no haberlos visto en toda la semana había sido todo un martirio, claro que adoraba la compañía de Sasuke pero, con el no puedo platicar de los temas que hablo con Hinata, Temari y Tayuya.

-Madre… me acaba de hablar Sasuke que hay reunión en su casa ¿Puedo ir?-le dije de repente.

-Claro, me saludas a Sasuke cuando llegues.-dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, solo me cambio de ropa, no creo que sea conveniente que vaya en pijama.- dije yéndome a mi habitación.

Subí y empecé a buscar algo que podía ponerme; ahora que lo pienso, Sasuke ha estado actuando bastante raro. Parece que me quiere decir algo y está buscando la forma de decírmelo; tal vez estoy imaginando cosas que no son. Tomé unos pantalones de mezclilla, una polo negra, ropa interior y los primeros deportivos que me encontré. Al tener todo salí para poder ir al baño y poder asearme. Salí de bañarme diez minutos después y mientras me secaba el cabello volvió a sonar mi celular.

-¿Bueno?-

-Hola Sakura. ¿Oye vas a ir a casa de Sasuke?-dijo Hinata con mucho ánimo.

-Pues claro Hinata. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Es que estoy aquí en el centro con Neji, Kiba y Temari; y te queríamos preguntar si; ¿Quieres que pasemos por ti?-

-Como tú lo veas, si hace que se desvíen, mejor no.-

-Para nada pasamos por ti en dos horas y media, son apenas las tres así que hasta puedes dormir un rato o hacer algo interesante.-

-Sí, muchas gracias, entonces nos vemos en un rato, hasta luego.-

-Adiós todos te mandan saludos. Hasta luego.-

Colgué y me termine de vestir para salir e irme a dormir un rato más. Estaba rendida, el solo haber dormido solo cinco horas no me está resultando del todo bien. Intente no hacer mucho ruido, ya que si lo hiciera mi madre volvería a pedirme que le ayudara. Regrese a mi habitación y me volví a acostar para poder dormir como se debe. Cerré los ojos y espere a que el sueño me venciera.

Me desperté gracias a que mi celular estaba sonando de nuevo. Lo tome y vi que era un mensaje. Intente sentarme en la cama, pero seguía con mucho sueño, me froté los ojos para poder despabilarme un poco. Abrí el celular y leí el mensaje de Hinata, iban a estar por mí en unos cinco minutos. Cerré el celular y me estire para poder intentar despertarme más. Me levante ya que si no me iba a quedar dormida de nuevo. Me volví a amarrar las agujetas y baje para poder esperar a los demás. Afortunadamente cuando baje las escaleras sonó el timbre, así que me seguí de largo hacia la puerta. Le avise a mi madre que ya me iba y salí siendo acompañada por Hinata. Llegamos a casa de Sasuke bastante rápido, pude ver que un automóvil se estacionaba justo atrás de nosotros. Esperamos para saber quien o quienes habían llegado. Afortunadamente vimos que eran Tayuya y los demás. Dejamos y mientras Neji iba a tocar el timbre los demás nos saludábamos. Sasuke salió casi de inmediato y así todos entramos a la casa.

-A ver cuéntenos ustedes dos. ¿Cómo les fue?-dijo Kiba, ya estaba empezando de metiche.

-Pues… no fue algo demasiado divertido, pero creo que la pasamos bien.-dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-Para mí fue divertido, nunca había salido a un lugar así de bonito.-

Seguimos hablando por un buen rato de todo lo que habíamos pasado en la semana. Por parte de ellos, según por el idiota de Sai les hicieron varios exámenes sorpresas. Aparte de que a Kakashi se le ocurrió hacer tontería y media en una de sus clases, lo cual fue muy divertido para ellos. Al parecer fue muy divertido el haber estado en el colegio esta semana; lastima. Seguimos platicando hasta que alguien apareció en la entrada de la sala, pude escuchar como poco a poco cada uno de los presentes se iban callando mientras veían a la persona que estaba en el marco de la puerta de la sala, me quede en shock al ver lo que estaba ante mis ojos, disimuladamente volteé a ver a los demás y vi que no estaban nada sorprendidos, más bien parecieron preocupados como si algo que no se debía saber haya salido a la luz. Mira a Sasuke y vi que en sus ojos había aparecido el pánico, eso sí que fue muy raro. Volví a fijar mi vista hacia aquella persona que estaba igual de sorprendida que yo; y por alguna extraña razón hable automáticamente.

-Sanosuke. ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-mi tono de voz salió muy preocupante.

Al parecer todos se quedaron helados pero yo me levante y fui hacia donde se encontraba Sanosuke. Al llegar a su lado vi detenidamente la férula que traía en la nariz, se ha de haber dado un fuerte golpe como para romperse así la nariz. Me quede como tonta viéndolo mientras sentía varias miradas en mi espalda. No le di mucha importancia en unos cuantos minutos, pero luego recordé como todos se habían quedado callados. Me volteé a verlos y al parecer ellos sabían perfectamente lo que para mi seguía siendo un secreto.

-Sanosuke, dime que fie lo que te paso.-volví a decir.

-Nada solo un pequeño inconveniente.-dijo con una voz graciosa.

-Aunque sea dime desde cuando te rompiste la nariz.

-Emm…-parecía que dudaba en decirme o no.- Más o menos una semana.-

-¡Que!-dije sorprendida.- ¿Todo mundo sabe de esto?-

-Creo.-dijo intentando poner cara de duda.

-¿Ustedes sabían de esto?-dije volteando a ver a los demás.

Nadie decía nada, solamente se volteaban a ver entre ellos. Sentí como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza por el coraje. Estaba segura de que todos ellos sabían toda la historia; no me importaba que sepan sino que me han ocultado eso no lo soporto.

-¡Ustedes lo sabían y no me dijeron nada!-ya tenía lágrimas de coraje que querían salir de mis ojos.

-No Sakura, espérate deja te explico.-dijo Sasuke ya reaccionando.

-¡Explicarme que! ¡El que me haya ocultado lo que paso o de que fue exactamente lo que paso!-ya no aguantaba más.

-Sakura vamos afuera y ahí platicamos más tranquilos.-dijo jalándome hacia el patio trasero.

Estaba cegada por la rabia y el coraje; sinceramente quería largarme y quedarme en mi casa. Como la casa de Sasuke es bastante grande así que nos tardamos bastante tiempo en llegar al jardín de atrás. Abrió una de las puertas corredizas y salimos al enorme jardín que tenían. Mikoto lo tenía arreglado con muchos tipos de flores, es bastante bonito. Cuando estuvimos un poco alejados de la puerta Sasuke se volteo y se me quedo viendo con algo de tristeza. No nos dijimos nada por varios minutos solamente nos vimos; me incomode bastante pero eso me ayudo a relajarme.

-A ver… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- dijo ya calmada.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por el soquete?- me contraataco.

-No me preocupo por él, el punto es que me lo ocultaron.-

-No quería que te preocuparas.-

-Eso no me importa, solo es que, odio que me oculten las cosas.-dije en un tono tiste.- ¿Dime qué fue lo que paso?-

-Bueno te lo diré.-dijo derrotado.- ¿Recuerdas el día en el que me preguntaste que tenía y te fuiste del salón?-

-Si.-

-Pues después de unos segundos, salí para ir a pedirte perdón por mi actitud, pero al salir no te vi, solo vi al soquete de mi hermano. Me di la vuelta pero antes de alejarme escuche que te decía. "Sakurita tranquila, si no me quieres contestar está bien, es tu problema no el mío, solo tenía curiosidad."- dijo haciendo una pausa.

-Sí, me acuerdo de eso, es todo un chismoso.-

-Bueno, escuche como te fuiste me volteé; al mismo tiempo él también volteo. Empezamos a discutir y me dijo que estabas enojada por mi culpa y empezamos a discutir y… fui yo el que le rompió la nariz, por ende nos empezamos a pelear.- terminó.

-…-

Me quede callada viéndolo con ojos llenos de sorpresa, al parecer no era una sorpresa para él, dado que era lo que él esperaba. Guardamos silencio mientras nuestras miradas tenían una conversación en silencio. Según yo sus ojos reflejaban pena y arrepentimiento; y lo que de seguro los míos reflejaban era decepción, enojo y tristeza. De repente me sorprendí a mi misma ya que empecé a hablar, pero no me dirigía realmente a Sasuke, me hablaba a mí misma.

-Por eso eran todos los rumores en el instituto. Por eso era que de nuevo me sentía observada, bueno ¬¬ más de lo normal.- me decía.

-Sakura, fue una pelea estúpida, sin sentido.- me empezó a decir.

-¿Sin sentido? ¿Entonces por qué fui la única que no se entero?-le pregunte cortante.- Hasta Tayuya lo sabía, no tienes una idea de lo que me dolió que todos supieran y yo no. Se supone que somos los mejores amigos, pero tú nunca me dices nada, todo te lo guardas y ya. Siempre tenemos que leerte la mirada para saber si estás bien o si estas mal.-

-Sakura entiende que no es que te oculte las cosas. El punto es que no quiero que te preocupes por mí.- me contesto.

-¿Cómo que no quieres que me preocupe por ti? Dejando eso aparte, el haberme ocultado las cosas no arregla nada. Aparte era algo que también me involucrara a mi.- dije furiosa.

-Sakura solo tranquilízate, quieres.-

-¡No, no lo voy a hacer! ¡Sasuke hasta que pienses y razones que tan importante es mi amistad para ti…!- esto me costaba demasiado pensarlo y más de decir.- ¡Sasuke no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra!- dije yéndome de donde estábamos.

Regrese a la sala en la cual estaban todos esperando a que Sasuke y yo volviéramos. Los pase a todos de largo, tome mi chamarra y mi celular; y salí sin mirarlos. La verdad no quería ver a nadie, salí sin siquiera despedirme, me iría a mi casa para poder pensar en todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy. Empecé a caminar y cuando llegue a la esquina de la cuadra, pude escuchar como alguien venia atrás de mí. Me detuve y me di la vuelta para ver quién era, esperaba que no fuera Sasuke.

**Sanosuke prov's **

"¡Sasuke no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra!" Esas ocho palabras hicieron un silencio y un eco por toda la casa. No había visto a una chava así de furiosa. Todos no sabían ni que hacer, solo se quedaron inmóviles y sin emitir ningún sonido. Creo que esta fue la peor metida de pata hasta ahora. Debo ir tras Sakura y explicarle todo, así que agarre mis llaves y salí corriendo tras Sakura. Pude ver que Sasuke y los demás estaban demasiado sorprendidos y petrificados para hacer algo al respecto. Cuando salí, voltee rápido, pero para mí buena suerte corrí hacia la esquina de la derecha y la encontré. Le agarre el brazo y la detuve.

-Sakura, espera- le dije para poder hablar con ella.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?- me dijo sin voltearme, se notaba que no quería ni verme.

-Necesito hablar contigo.-

-¿Ahora si quieres hablar?, Mira Sanosuke, porque no me dejas en paz, ando muy de mal humor para aguantar un sermón tuyo.-

-A ver niñita, el berrinche que hiciste fue más que suficiente para ponerme de muy mal humor y no creas que te vas a escapar de esta, así que vamos a hablar aunque la emperatriz no quiera ¿Entendido?-

No emitió sonido alguno, solo asintió con la cabeza. Para no hacerla enojar, más de lo que ya estaba, decidí a dar una vuelta por el parque que está cerca de la casa de Sakura. Solo nos sentamos en el pasto. Y empecé a contarle.

-Cuando te sacaron de la clase de Shizune. ¿Vez que hablamos y tú te fuiste? Pues, llego Sasuke y le pregunte que se le ofrecía, me pregunto por ti, le dije que estabas un poco molesta y pues dije algo que no le pareció, después empezó la pelea y después ya te imaginaras el resto.-

-Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?-

-¿Para qué quieres saber? Solo abrí la boca de mas y ya.-

-Oye necesito saberlo, dímelo por favor.-

-Bueno, sin más lo recuerdo le dije que fue su culpa que te enojaras y que si había hecho llorar a una mujer y ya.-

-¿Fue por eso que empezó la pelea? Que patética escusa para comenzar una pelea.-

-Si, quizás sea cierto, pero no era mi asunto preguntar eso.-

-Quizás, pero Sasuke no debió de comportarse así. Oye no es por ser mala persona pero ya me quiero ir a mi casa, creo que necesito meditar lo que paso, nos vemos en la escuela.-

-Te acompaño.-

Y así fue como la plática acabo, nunca creí que me apoyara, si es que a eso lo llamo apoyo. Después de acompañarla a su casa, regrese a la mía. Afortunadamente ya todos se habían ido. Deje las llaves y me dirigí para tomarme un vaso con agua y mis medicinas. Luego Itachi llego a la casa, le pregunte qué es lo que iba a hacer después y solo me dijo que nada porque andaba muy cansado y si lo creo después de leer tantos ensayos de la excursión a la que fueron Sasuke y Sakura. No le tome importancia a donde se dirigía y me dirigí a mi habitación, mire de reojo a la habitación de Sasuke, estaba mirando la ventana, no le dije absolutamente nada, solo quería descansar, espero que el lunes no empeore.

**Sakura prov's**

Esta semana empezó realmente mal, de por si el fin de semana fue pésimo. Recibía mensajes o llamadas de todos, especialmente de Sasuke pero, sinceramente no quería saber nada de ellos. Enserio me lastimo mucho que me hayan ocultado algo así, no fue nada grave, lo sé, es solo el simple hecho de que no me hayan dicho. Deje el celular en vibrador todo el fin de semana, sin embargo, Sasuke y Hinata habían ido a buscarme porque querían intentar arreglar las cosas. Afortunadamente mi madre entendió lo que pasaba y me ayudo a no encararlos en ese momento, necesito pensar las cosas tranquila y tomándome mi tiempo me hará bien. Estuve todo el fin de semana en mi cuarto intentando distraerme y no pensando en ellos; pero sinceramente no podía. No tenía donde poder pasar el rato sin pensar en lo que había pasado. Me sorprendió que Sanosuke fuera a "intentar" arreglar el problema que había tenido con los demás.

-Sakura, Sasuke está de nuevo en el teléfono. ¿Qué quieres que le diga ahora?- dijo mi madre entrando a mi habitación.

-Dile que me fui con mi padre a hacer unas cosas y que vamos a volver tarde.- dije sin voltearla a ver.

-Está bien, Sakura… no sé qué es lo que ha pasado pero… intenta arreglar los problemas con ellos, al fin y al cabo son tus amigos.-

-Lo sé madre, es solo… que me desespera que haga cosas a sabiendas que podía llegar a enterar de las cosas.-

-Está bien ahorita le digo a Sasuke lo que me pediste.-dijo cerrando la puerta con cuidado para que Sasuke no lograra escuchar algo por el auricular.

Y así esos dos días se volvieron los más largos de toda mi vida, ni siquiera quería escuchar música o dibujar. Y al parecer solo esto comienza.

**Sanosuke prov's**

Llegue a la escuela y pues en clases, Neji y Kiba no me paraban de mandar miradas de enojo, Hinata y Temari no me volteaban a ver y Sai no paraba de hacer ruiditos y Shikamaru festejándoselos, las tres primeras clases estuvieron un poco pesadas, gracias a las payasadas de estos dos y que aparte que Neji y Kiba no paraban de lanzarme miradas amenazadoras. Cuando baje a la cafetería vi una escena que creí que jamás creí que iba a suceder: Sakura alejada de Sasuke y los demás. A simple vista se notaba cierta tensión en el ambiente. Karin e Ino estaban más que contentas al ver que Sakura estaba separada de Sasuke. También vi que Naruto le andaba arrojando cosas a Sakura y que a Sakura no le parecía pero para nada chistoso. Para calmar la tensión, me dirigí al lugar donde estaba Sakura.

-¿Sakura?-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Puedo sentarme?-

-Si, supongo.-

Me senté. Ella no emitía sonido alguno, solo tenía una carita tristona. Al parecer Naruto le paro al lanzamiento de leguminosas desde que me senté, pero ninguno decía absolutamente nada.

-¿Cómo sigues?- pregunté.

-¿Tu qué crees?-

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para subirte el ánimo?-

-¿Para qué? No tiene caso.-

-¡Claro que tiene caso!, no quiero ver esos ojos color jade con ganas de llorar.- le dije mientras le levantaba su carita. Al parecer ella sonrió. Un poquito, pero algo es algo.

-¿Ya ves?, no tiene caso seguir así, además aquí estaré para ver siempre esa sonrisa.-

-Graci…- pero fue interrumpida cuando Naruto le lanzo un pedazo comida con salsa en la espalda.

-Jajajajaja, miren a la gótica chillona, jajajajaja.- se burlaba y por desgracia, los demás le siguieron el juego.

La sonrisa que le logre sacar a Sakura, inmediatamente se borro de la nada y bajo de nuevo la cabeza. Tenía que hacer algo rápido. Mire mi "almuerzo" para ver cuál era el indicado. Agarre mi proyectil, un panque con jarabe de chocolate y se lo lance a Naruto en la cara. De tan fuerte que lo arroje, que se cayó de su asiento, haciendo que en jarabe se escurriera en su ropa. Todos miraron a Naruto en el suelo y las risas se multiplicaron. Le pedí a Sakura que volteara y ella no pudo contener las ganas de reírse también. Las risas siguieron hasta que Guy-sensei intervino.

-¡Hey todos a clases ya y al próximo que arroje una cosa más a cualquier otro estudiante será castigado severamente!- regaño Guy-sensei-

-Salvado por la bestia.- suspire, Sakura se rio un poco de mi comentario.

-¿Dijo algo joven?- pregunto Guy-sensei.

-No, nada.-

-Bueno, ya a clases.-

No tuvimos de otra, más que irnos a clases.

**Sakura prov's**

Era lunes y no estaba de ánimos para aguantarlos con sus intentos de querer arreglar las cosas. Aun así debía ir al Instituto ya que nos habíamos retrasado demasiado en las clases por el "viaje" que habíamos hecho con Itachi-sensei. Pesadamente me levanté de mi cómoda cama mientras tanteaba las paredes para poder encontrar el armario. Al encontrarlo lo abrí y empecé a buscar algo que ponerme para ir al Instituto. Como normalmente hacia me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla un poco desgastados de varias partes; una polo verde y una chaqueta negra. Bajé las escaleras con mucha flojera, al llegar al último escalón; escuche como mi madre estaba haciendo todo un desastre en la cocina. Caminé lentamente hasta que logre echar un vistazo a la cocina, no sé porque para ella es necesario hacer que pase un huracán por la cocina para poder hacer unos panqueques.

-Madre, ahora que fue lo que paso.- dije entrando intentando no ensuciarme.

-Ah Sakura que bueno que ya estás aquí. Pues quería hacer algo para levantarte el ánimo.- dijo limpiándose un poco la cara.

-Gracias, pero sabes que no es necesario, además ya voy tarde al Instituto.-

-Espera, mínimo llévate unos por si te da hambre.- dijo poniendo unos cuantos en un recipiente.-Mucha suerte.- dijo dándomelo.

-No te preocupes. Hasta luego.-

Salí de la cocina y me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta, me puse los zapatos y tome mi mochila. Antes de salir verifique que no hubiera nadie esperando a que saliera. Al estar segura que no había nadie, abrí la puerta, salí y empecé a caminar en dirección al Instituto. Al llegar me empecé a sentir mal, tenía miedo de entrar; digo, ahora ya no podría evitarlos si es que empezaban a insistir con querer arreglar las cosas. Tome el poco valor que todavía me quedaba y entre, al fin y al cabo tarde o temprano los tengo que enfrentar. Fui directamente a mi salón y me senté en mi lugar de siempre. Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás y en verdad me alegraba de que Sasuke todavía no llegara. Casi cuando el profesor iba a empezar la clase, él llegó. Todos se quedaron callados cuando lo vieron llegar, al parecer a ellos todavía los tenía preocupados la actitud de él.

-Disculpe la demora profesor tuve un inconveniente en el camino.- dijo caminando raídamente a su pupitre.

-Descuide joven Uchiha. Ahora empecemos con la clase.- dijo dándole la espalda al grupo y empezando a escribir en el pizarrón.

Sasuke se sentó hasta el final del aula, por lo que solamente lo seguí con la mirada. Se veía bastante diferente, como que algo en la mirada a se veía diferente. Y…. aunque este enojada con él no me gusta que este así. Fue una primera jornada muy difícil no me sentía a gusto en el salón, se notaba que algo había cambiado, aunque sabía perfectamente que era. Terminó la primera jornada y según yo todos habían salido del aula, tome mis cuadernos y al empezar a caminar alguien me tomaba del brazo. Me volteé y no me sorprendí al ver a Sasuke a mi lado.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Sakura?- dijo con una voz demasiado deprimente.

-No Sasuke, te pedí que no me volvieras a hablar. Y eso era enserio, no me tuviste la confianza para decirme lo que había pasado y lo peor es que todos en el instituto lo sabían menos yo. Así que por favor déjame tranquila.- Me zafe del agarre de Sasuke y caminé hacia la cafetería.

Al llegar a la cafetería pude observar como los demás se me quedaban viendo con la esperanza de que me acercara a su mesa. Suspiré pesadamente y con todas las fuerzas que tenía los ignore pasado a su lado. Fui por algo de comer y me senté en la mesa más alejada de donde ellos estaban. Estaba jugando con mi comida, en si solamente la andaba revolviendo las cosas en mi plato. Estaba tan concentrada o más bien distraída en lo que estaba haciendo que no me había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba justo a mi lado.

-¿Sakura?- dijo aquella persona.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije volteándolo a ver, para mi sorpresa era Sanosuke.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-

-Si, supongo.-

Se sentó, y ninguno de los dos decía absolutamente nada.

-¿Cómo sigues?- preguntó.

-¿Tu qué crees?-

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para subirte el ánimo?-

-¿Para qué? No tiene caso.-

-¡Claro que tiene caso!, no quiero ver esos ojos color jade con ganas de llorar.- me dijo mientras me levantaba la cara. El ver lo lindo que se estaba comportando conmigo hizo que le sonriera en forma de gratitud.

-¿Ya ves?, no tiene caso seguir así, además aquí estaré para ver siempre esa sonrisa.-

-Graci…- no puede terminar la frase ya que sentí como algo frio caía en mi espalda y escuchaba la risa de Naruto.

-Jajajajaja, miren a la gótica chillona, jajajajaja.- se burlaba y por desgracia, los demás le siguieron el juego.

Eso me hizo volver a recordar que estaba de nuevo sola en todo esto, así que borre mi sonrisa y baje la cabeza. En verdad esto sería de nuevo una tortura, no podría volver a soportar a Naruto con sus chistecitos patéticos que me hacía antes. De repente sentí que Sanosuke me dijo que volteara hacia atrás, le hice caso y realmente me sorprendí por lo que estaba viendo. Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo con jarabe de chocolate por todo el rostro y parte de su ropa. Era una escena demasiado cómica así que no pude no reírme al igual que todos los demás. Naruto se levantó y se empezó a limpiarse un poco el jarabe bastante molesto. Las risas siguieron hasta que Guy-sensei intervino.

-¡Hey todos a clases ya y al próximo que arroje una cosa más a cualquier otro estudiante será castigado severamente!- regaño Guy-sensei.

-Salvado por la bestia.- suspiró, haciendo que me riera.

-¿Dijo algo joven?- pregunto Guy-sensei.

-No, nada.-

-Bueno, ya a clases.-

No tuvimos de otra, más que irnos a clases. Las siguientes jornadas siguieron igual, todo se volvía de nuevo muy normal para mi, el volver a pasar desapercibida sin que nadie notara que existo hasta que les es indispensable mi existencia. Las clases eran demasiado monótonas pero era mejor así; de vez en cuando podía sentir que alguien se me quedaba viendo fijamente, sabía perfectamente que era Sasuke y no podía dejar que viera que yo también lo extrañaba demasiado y moría por poder perdonarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien que no estaba molesta; pero el recordar todo lo que paso y el recordar a Sanosuke con la férula hacia que me volviera a hervir la sangre.

Los dos días siguientes no cambiaron mucho las cosas. En las clases ni Sasuke ni yo nos volteábamos a ver y en los recesos los demás intentaban acercarse para poder hablar conmigo pero gracias a que Sanosuke no se separaba de mí, nunca lo lograban. En cuanto a él, tenia de él una nueva perspectiva y se me hacía muy agradable su compañía. Aunque estuviera decepcionada y molesta por lo que mis amigos hicieron, él lograba sacarme una sonrisa o incluso una pequeña carcajada. En el descanso del miércoles se me ocurrió ir al baño; al abrir la puerta me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a Hinata y Tayuya en él. Al vernos nos quedamos calladas haciendo que el ambiente se volviera realmente tenso. Me recupere de mi asombro y entre fingiendo que no existían pero sabía que eso no funcionaria.

-Saku… ¿Podemos hablar?- dijo Hinata tomándome del brazo.

-¡¿De qué? De que me ocultaron algo que hizo que de nuevo todo el Instituto murmurara a mis espaldas sin saber ni siquiera que fue lo que había pasado, o, el simple hecho de que ninguno de ustedes ha valorado mi amistad y fue más un chiste para ustedes.- dije enojada.

-No es eso Sakura, en serio valoramos tu amistad, pero, es que Sasuke tenía miedo de que pasara lo que exactamente pasó, te conoce demasiado bien y sabe que te enojarías.-

-Y que. Si tal vez me habría enojado por lo que le hizo a su hermano pero, lo hubiera perdonado, pero esto tardo una semana en que me enterara y para ello tuve que ver a Sanosuke con la férula.-estaba aguantándome las ganas de volver a llorar y que eso no valía la pena.- Lo único por lo que en verdad me he enojado es el simple hecho de que todos ustedes sabían y nadie dijo nada. Ahora por favor suéltame, que tengo que apurarme.-

-¿Para qué? ¿Para ir con Sanosuke?- dijo Tayuya bastante molesta.

-Pues sí.- dije zafándome del agarre de Hinata y metiéndome a un cubículo.

-Vámonos Tayuya, esto es problema de ella y Sasuke y ellos tienen que arreglar el asunto. No podemos hacer nada aunque queramos.- dijo Hinata con voz deprimente.

-Sí, solo espero que Sasuke pueda seguir soportando verla con su hermano.- respondió con el mismo tono.

Después de eso no escuche nada más, más que unos pasos y como se abría y cerraba la puerta del baño. Salí del cubículo y me senté en el suelo mientras me recargaba en la puerta de esta. ¿Qué querían decir con lo que Sasuke? Además, ¿Por qué Tayuya estaba realmente enojada conmigo? Sé que Sanosuke le llama mucho la atención, tampoco estoy ciega, pero no tiene porque ponerse así conmigo. Esto se estaba complicando demasiado y se estaba haciendo más grande.

Me levante y salí del baño; tenía que ir rápido por algo de comer antes de que acabara el receso y tenerme que esperar a que empezara el otro. Andaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me figaba por donde iba que choque con una persona haciendo que retrocediera mientras me sobaba la parte afectada de la cabeza. Iba a pedir disculpas, pero al ver con quien me había topado me quede callada. Él y yo nos quedamos viendo sin decir nada, en serio este no era mi día, me topaba con las personas que no quería ver en ese momento. Respire profundamente antes de poder intentar hablar pero Sasuke se me adelanto.

-Lo siento Sakura no te vi.-

-No importa yo tampoco… con permiso.- dije intentando pasar a su lado cosa que no pude hacer ya que Sasuke me tomo del brazo.

-Sakura quiero hablar contigo… por favor no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo.-

-Lo siento pero estoy muy ocupada.- dije intentando recuperar mi brazo.

-Por favor. Quiero arreglar todo contigo.-

-Ahora no, enserio ando ocupada. Otro día.-

-¿Qué es tan importante como para no darme tiempo de explicarte lo que pasó?- dijo un poco enojado.

-Tengo que ir por algo de comer y tengo que hacer otras cosas. Además… ahora no quiero hablar contigo.- dije ya recuperando mí brazo.

-¡Esta bien haz lo que se te dé la gana, yo solamente quería disculparme!- dijo dándose la vuelta y alejándose por el pasillo.

Mire como se alejaba, si me dolió el no haberle dado la oportunidad de hacer lo que planeaba hacer, pero estaba realmente enojada y todavía no podía dejar que me hablara. Se podía ver en su mirada que realmente estaba deprimido y no la estaba pasando nada bien, al igual que yo. Me dirigí a la cafetería y fui rápidamente por algo de comer. Al llegar vi que Sanosuke me hacia una señal para que fuera a donde él estaba. Suspire y empecé a caminar hacia donde ahí, misteriosamente me sentía más observada de lo normal. En especial las miradas de Ino, Karin, Tayuya y Sasuke.

-Hola.-

-Hola. ¿Cómo vas?-

-¿Cómo crees?-dije sarcásticamente, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Está bien, esa no era la mejor pregunta que podía haber hecho. ¿Te lo topaste verdad?-

-Sí.- dije bajando la mirada.

-Oye no te preocupes, cuando quieras hablar con él hablaran, pero, también entiéndelo. Quiere arreglar todo y que todo vuelva a ser como antes.-

-Ya lo sé, yo también quiero eso, pero, lo que me hicieron me hizo dudar mucho en la relación que tenemos, se supone que somos amigos y todo esto que paso hizo que perdieran mi confianza. Además el volverse a sentir sola no ayuda en nada.- dije agachando la cabeza, no quería que me viera así de patética.

-Oye.-dijo levantándome la cara.-En primera no estás sola, muchas personas te quieren y se preocupan por ti. En segunda se que estuvo mal y el perder la confianza que le tenias a alguien te hace cambiar la perspectiva que tienes de esa persona. Dale una oportunidad, debe de haber un motivo para que te haya ocultado las cosas.-

-Gracias.- dije haciendo un gesto que intento ser una sonrisa.

-Bueno mínimo pude levantarte el ánimo.- dijo orgulloso.

-Si un poco.-

-Tranquila, dale tiempo al tiempo. Todo se va a solucionar ya verás.-

Seguimos hablando de trivialidades hasta que se acabo el receso.

**Sanosuke prov's**

….mmm, algo les iba a contar. ¡Ya recordé! Después que llegara la ultima hora de clases, cuando Naruto se me acerco.

-Hey Sanosuke, ¿que vas a hacer hoy en la noche?-

-Pues, ¿que van a hacer ustedes?-

-Hay dos fiestas, la de Ako y la de Riko, ¿A cual te apuntas?-

-Muy difícil decisión, ¿Ustedes a cual van a ir?-

-Lo mismo decimos, pero creo que iremos a la de Ako cada quien por su parte y luego nos iremos al centro.-

-Ok, entonces nos vemos en la noche- concluí con la "charla"

Mmmm… esto me dio una idea. Al acabar las clases, me dirigí hacia la salida para buscar a Sakura. Para mi desfortunio ya había salido del edificio. Corrí hacia mi carro y fui en seco a casa de Sakura para ver si me la encontraba. Estacione el carro en frente de su portón. Toque el timbre.

-¿Quien?-

-¿Sakura? Soy Sano, ¿Puedes salir un ratito?-

-…Ok, ya salgo.-

*Se abre la puerta y sale Sakura*

-¿Qué pasa Sano?-

-¿Están tus padres?-

-No, aun no llegan, ¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Quieres distraerte un rato hoy en la noche?-

-¡Hay Sanosuke! No estoy en condiciones para salir a algún lado.- dijo un poco tristona

-Mira Sakura, debes distraerte un rato para poder despejar tu mente. Yo sé que es lo que están pasando, que quieres que se solucione y eso no te deja tranquila porque pasa día tras día sin poder solucionarlo, pero ahora solo hay que dejárselo al tiempo para que se cierre un poco la tensión y después poder ya solucionarlo bien-

-…- se quedo sin habla.

-Tonces, ¿Qué me dices?-

-Bueno, en algo tiene razón, realmente necesito distraerme.- finalmente accedió.

-Me alegra- dije satisfecho

-¿Qué se va a hacer?-

-Pues mira hay una fiesta… es en casa de Riko… y quería ver si te apetece ir.-

-No lo se Sano, después del "problemita" en el pent-house de Ray, no se si quiera volver a ir a una fiesta.-

-Hay Sakura… mira, vamos un rato, si te gusta nos quedamos, pero si te empiezas a sentir incomoda, o que haya un problema parecido al del pent-house de Ray, nos vamos ¿Ok?- insistí para ver si se convencía.

-…- pensaba

-¿Si o no?- pregunte aun mas insistente

-Bueno, esta bien.-

-¡Genial!, paso por ti como a las 9:30pm-

-Esta bien.-

Éxito. Me metí en el carro y arranque directo a mi casa. Llegue y lo primero que hice fue comer que me estaba muriendo de hambre. Después, me dirigí a mi cuarto. Tenia que hacer una llamada.

-Bueno…-

-¿Ray?-

-Que paso Sano, ¿Cómo andas?-

-¿Bien y tu?-

-También bien, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Oye, ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?-

-Claro, ¿Qué clase de favor?-

**Sakura prov's**

-Madre voy a salir hoy.- le grite mientras empezaba a buscar algo que ponerme.

-¿A si? ¿Con quién?- me contestó.

-Con un amigo, no lo conoces.-

-Ohh, yo pensé que ibas a salir con Sasuke.- dijo un poco triste.

-Madre… no he perdonado a Sasuke y no pienso hacerlo en un buen tiempo. Y de nuevo te pido que no intentes emparejarme con él.-

-Está bien, tampoco es para que te enojes.-

Ahí murió la conversación la verdad es que no quería amargarme la tarde al acordarme de ese tarado. Iba a salir a divertirme y no pensaba pasármela mal. Encontré unos pantalones de mezclilla, unos zapatos bajos blancos y una camisa azul claro. Era algo muy diferente a lo que usualmente uso pero por alguna extraña razón me gusto la combinación. Me vestí y maquille un poco, algo bastante natural ya que no es muy común que lo use. Como todavía tenía tiempo de sobra, seguí haciendo la tarea mientras escuchaba un poco de música. De repente me vi interrumpida por el sonido del celular, le levante del pequeño escritorio, fui a buscarlo y contesté.

-Hola Sanosuke.- dije alegre al saber que era él y no su hermano.

-Hola Sakura, solo llamaba para avisar que estoy voy en camino. ¿Estás lista?- dijo emocionado.

-Por supuesto, avísame cuando llegues.-

-Está bien, calcúlale unos cinco minutos más o menos.-

-De acuerdo nos vemos en un rato. Adiós.- me despedí colgando.

Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras; la verdad estaba bastante nerviosa por esta salida. Era la primera vez que salía sola con una persona del sexo masculino. Era algo nuevo e interesante por lo que ansiaba y poder salir. Escuche que el timbre sonaba, así que me dirigí a la puerta para poder atender. Al hacerlo me lleve una no muy grata sorpresa, enfrente de mi estaba Sasuke, nos quedamos viendo hasta que pude ver el automóvil de Sanosuke estacionarse a unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta y él bajándose de el. Sasuke estaba totalmente sorprendido al ver quien llegaba a mi cada. Me hice a un lado para que no empezara a buscar una explicación, se dio la vuelta como intentando hablar conmigo pero cuando llegamos junto a Sanosuke lo tomé de la muñeca haciendo que diera una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados me nos fuimos. Me abrió la puerta del auto y entre; rápidamente eche un vistazo y vi que Sasuke andaba todavía estático en su lugar, después de que Sanosuke entro al automóvil empezó a caminar para alejarse de mi casa. Yo simplemente agache un poco la cabeza mientras intentaba tranquilizarme.

-¿Estabas hablando con él?- dijo preocupado.- Si quieres yo espero y puedes terminar la conversación que tenias con Sasuke, alcánzalo.-

-Para nada, llegaron casi al mismo tiempo y no tengo nada que hablar con él. ¿Nos vamos?-

-¿Segura? Enserio yo puedo esperar a que termines tu conversación.-

-Para nada, ya vámonos.- dije haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Nos alejamos por la calle y pude ver por el retrovisor que Sasuke se había detenido y estaba observando como el auto se alejaba. Mientras estábamos en el automóvil nadie decía nada; era realmente extraña la situación. Nunca me había pensado que podría llevarme tan bien con él; tengo una muy nueva opinión acerca de él. Seguimos en completo silencio hasta que Sanosuke detuvo el automóvil, no tenía idea de que era lo que tenía planeado, solamente quería pasar un buen día. Sanosuke se bajo y rodeo el vehículo hasta abrirme la puerta, sinceramente eso se me hace muy lindo, me ayudo a salir de este y empezamos a caminar por el lugar. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber a dónde me estaba llevando, hasta que porfin supe. Estábamos enfrente de una casa en donde había bastante gente reunida. Me asuste un poco ya que sabía perfectamente que no conocería a nadie y si conocía a alguien no sería de mi agrado.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo deteniéndose y voleándome a ver.

-Nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dije también volteándolo a ver.

-No sé de nuevo te vi con esa mirada melancólica y sabes perfectamente que no tienes porque estar así, esos ojitos siempre tienen que reflejar alegría.-

-Muchas gracias pero enserio estoy bien. Ven vamos a divertirnos.- dije sonriendo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y caminábamos hacia la casa.

Entramos y vimos que realmente había mucha gente en ella. Tenía pavor de que estuviera el grupo de Ino y Naruto, que empezaran a molestarme y me frustrara. Estuve observando a todas las personas que estaban intentando ubicarlos, mientras apretaba un poco la mano de Sanosuke, dando a notar demasiado mi incomodidad. Al verme tan preocupada de igual manera me apretó la mano para que me pudiera tranquilizar aunque fuera un poco. Llegamos a donde se suponía que era la sala, era donde había más personas ya que al parecer ahí estaban las bebidas y bocadillos. Me intente acercar un poco más a mi acompañante ya que no conocía absolutamente a nadie y el caminar entre tanta gente no ayudaba a que pudiéramos caminar uno al lado del otro.

-Tranquila Sakura. Si buscas a los demás no van a venir, tal vez a los únicos que lograrías llegar a ver serian a Ray y a Lyn nada más.- dijo cuando pudimos salir de todo el gentío.

-¿Seguro? Conociendo a ese par de seguro deben de saber de esta fiesta y no duraran en entrar.-

-No te creas.-dijo sonando demasiado seguro.

-¿Estas seguro?- dije todavía no muy segura.

-Créeme, ya están sobre advertidos sobre entrar a cualquier fiesta a las que Ray, Lyn y yo podríamos ir u organicemos. Después de todo el desastre que armaron en el pent-house de Ray los empezamos a invitar por separado, claro, nadie puede intentar colar a los demás y mucho menos mezclar alcohol.- dijo apretándome un poco la mano para darme seguridad.

-Bueno, el que vengan o no, no va a hacer que nos desanime. ¿No? Ven ya hay que entrar.- dije casi empezando a correr por donde podía.

-Me gusta esa actitud tuya.- dijo siguiéndome, aunque literalmente estaba arrastrándolo.

Salimos al enorme jardín de aquella casa ya que parecía un lugar donde no había tanta gente y se podía hablar aunque fuera un poco. Encontramos un lugar donde nos podíamos sentar y empezamos a platicar un rato.

**Sanosuke prov's**

Creo que sacar a Sakura de su casa a una fiesta no fue tan mala idea. Nos sentamos en la terraza para poder platicar un rato y distraer a Sakura. También empezamos a platicar con varios y varias de la fiesta para que Sakura conociera gente. Compartimos unas cuantas risas y chistes, hasta que empezó a sonar mi teléfono.

-¿Sanosuke?-

-Que paso Ray-

-¿Estas en la fiesta de Riko?-

-Em… Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Ustedes también?-

-No, estamos en la fiesta de Ako ¿Con quien estas?-

-Con Sakura, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?-

-Váyanse de ahí y vénganse para acá ahora mismo.-

-¿Y porque me dices eso?-

-Escuche que Ino y Karin van para allá.-

-¡¿ES ENSERIO?- dije demasiado sorprendido

-Me temo que si-

-¡¿NO SE SUPONE QUE IBAN A ESTAR CON USTEDES?-

-Ese par se fueron y nos dijeron que se dirigían a la fiesta de Riko-

-Maldita sea…-

-Oye no te quejes y váyanse de ahí-

-Esta bien… vamos para allá-

Colgué.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sakura demasiado intrigada

-Tenemos que irnos-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Llamo Ray, me dijo que nos fuéramos de aquí porque la jícama con chile de Karin e Ino se dirigen para acá-

-Ya sabia yo- me dijo con una actitud derrotista

-Vente, vámonos de aquí-

Nos despedimos de todos y nos dirigimos a la salida. No metimos en mi auto y nos fuimos de ahí.

Enserio, ¿tan mala suerte tenemos?

-¿Y ahora que?- pregunto Sakura deprimida

-Nos vamos a la fiesta de Ako.- dije como si no fuera otra alternativa, porque en realidad no teníamos de otra.

-Mejor déjame en mi casa.- me contesto muy deprimida

-¿Por qué te rindes en esta pelea?- pregunte

-Porque no vale la pena-

-No empieces con esa actitud, es mi culpa y lo compensare- dije con un poco de molestia

No emitió palabra alguna, solo miro como paseábamos por la calle. Empezó a sonar mi teléfono, mire quien era. Era Lyn

-¿Dónde andan?- pregunto ella.

-Ya vamos a casa de Ako, ¿Uds. siguen ahí o ya no?-

-No, ya no. Estamos en mi casa, mejor vénganse para acá.-

-Ok, vamos para allá.-

-Con cuidado.-Colgó

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Sakura con la misma actitud

-Era Lyn-

-¿Qué quería?-

-Que nos fuéramos a su casa, que hay están.-

-¿Vamos a ir?-

-¡Claro que si!-

Ni modo, que se aplaque un rato. La verdad, otra oportunidad como esta no la puedo desaprovechar. Además, que Naruto y los demás no andan haciendo de las suyas es una oportunidad unica, podemos pasárnosla como se debe. Al parecer no emitió sonido alguno. Llegamos a casa de Lyn. Voltee a ver a Sakura para ver su estado de animo, pero ella no estaba al 100% con ganas de querer ir a otra fiesta. Salimos del auto, tocamos el timbre y entramos. Afortunadamente no había tanta gente, creo que en vez de fiesta más bien fue un "after". Ray estaba con varia gente en la cava sirviendo tragos, riendo y platicando mientras que Lyn andaba en la sala principal también riendo y platicando. Fuimos a saludar a Lyn, le dije a Sakura que iba por algo de beber y se decidió a quedarse a con Lyn.

-Que hay Ray- salude

-Nada, aquí de "cantinero", ¿Tú crees?- dijo con un tono bromista

-Ni modo, jaja ¿hay que ayudar no es así?-

-Exactamente-

-Oye, ¿Por qué se decidieron en venirse para la casa de tu novia?- pregunte para poder sacarle la verdad

-Pues la verdad fue para alejarnos un rato de Naruto y los demás, nuevamente Sai y Shikamaru andaban echándoles pleito a medio mundo en la fiesta de Ako. Hasta que los de seguridad los pesco y que los echaron de la fiesta, a ellos y a todo su grupito- hablo con la verdad

-¡A que raro de esos dos!-

-Y que lo digas-

-Oye y ¿Cómo vas con Sakura?- pregunto Ray con demasiada curiosidad

-¿Por qué la pregunte?- pregunte sacado de onda

-Porque conociéndola, es raro que ande afuera de su casa a estas horas de la noche, sabiendo de todo lo sucedido de esta noche- dijo Ray

-Pues ya vez, uno queriendo sacar a que se despeje un rato de su pleito con Sasuke y mira lo que pasa- respondí

-jajaja ¿Aun no se reconcilian esos dos? Yo creí que para estas alturas, ya iban a reconciliarse- me dijo

-Eso también crei-

-Además, para ti te cae eso de maravilla ¿No es así?- me pregunto con mas curiosidad que antes

-¿A que te refieres?- respondí con interés en esa pregunta

-No te hagas el que no sabe, te gusta Sakura, yo lo se. Y aprovechas que anda alejada de tu hermano para acercarte más a ella. ¿O me equivoco?- me dijo tirándole justo en el centro del asunto

-Pues en parte es cierto, pero tampoco quiero confundirla. Quiero que todo salga paso a pasito- respondí

-Paso lento, pero seguro- me contesto Ray

-Tu si sabes- le conteste.

**De nuevo una disculpa a todos aquellos que han estado esperando este capitulo. Se que ha pasado mucho desde que no actualizamos este fic y lo lamento. No les dire todo por lo cual hasta ahora hemos acabado el capitulo ya que es demasiado choro y no es tan importante. Ya vamos a la mitad de proximo asi que espero que les haya gustado y prometo que por aqui nos leeremos pronto.**


	11. Algo Sorprendente

**Capitulo 11 Algo Sorprendente**

Han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que los chicos y yo nos dejamos de hablar; además de que me he acercado mucho a Sanosuke. He empezado a tener una nueva perspectiva sobre él. No es tan soquete como me había dicho Sasuke. Se me hace sumamente lindo y la verdad ha sido un buen amigo y compañía. Aunque hay cosas que hace y dice que me recuerda mucho a Sasuke, lo extraño bastante; no es lo mismo si no está conmigo. Siento que algo me falta, pero, estoy muy avergonzada por mi actitud y ahora no me atrevo a pedirles disculpas cuando fueron ellos los que lo intentaron desde un principio.

-Saku. ¿En qué piensas?- dijo Sanosuke dándome un rápido vistazo para seguir con la mirada en el camino.

-En nada, no te preocupes.- dije mostrándole una sonrisa.

-…-suspiro. -Sabes que no me puedes mentir Sakura, y esa carita tan linda tuya, me dice que estas pensando en algo que te tiene perturbada.-

Como odio que a veces se parezca tanto a Sasuke, además de lo que es sumamente obvio. Sentí como mis ojos empezaban a formar unas cuantas lágrimas que estaban empeñadas en salir. Le di la espalda como pude e intente que el espejo del coche no le diera una vista de mi rostro y me conforme con ver el paisaje un tanto monótono que recorríamos. Sanosuke empezó a tamborilear los dedos como una llamada de atención de que quería saber que era lo que me ocurría. Me mordí el labio inferior para que un sollozo no se me escapara. Enserio no quería que se preocupara peor tampoco quería que me preguntara.

-Sakura.- me advirtió.-Dime.-

-No es nada Sano. No estoy pensando en nada.- intente normalizar mi voz.

Sentí como el automóvil bajaba la velocidad y se quitaba del camino para no estorbar. Se estaciono a un lado y apago el motor. Todo quedo en completo silencio, sin embargo, un pequeño hipeo se me escapo. Me coloque la mano sobre esta y empecé a tratar de tranquilizarme haciendo respiraciones profundas y pausadas. Baje la cabeza logrando que parte de mi cabello cubriera mi rostro lo que use de ventaja para ver a mi acompañante. Me sorprendió ver lo tranquilo que se veía, ahí me daba cuenta de la mayor diferencia de los gemelos Uchiha. Sasuke era bastante impulsivo e impaciente cuando quería algo, en cambio, Sanosuke te daba tu espacio aunque a veces era necio. Estaba tan metida en mi pequeño mundo que no me di cuenta que Sanosuke se había empezado a mover.

-Saku, por favor. Dime. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- dijo con una voz muy comprensiva.

-Es enserio, no es nada.- dije más tranquila.

-Haruno.-me dijo ya desesperado.-Sabes que no te creo nada, verdad.-

-Si.- como odio que me llame por mi apellido.

-Sakura.- dijo tomando mi mentón haciendo que le diera la cara.-Veo tu carita y escucho tu voz. No estás para nada bien. Puedo ver lo mucho que algo te atormenta y quiero ayudarte a superarlo.-

-Gracias Sano, pero es algo que puedo resolver solo yo, nadie puede ayudarme.- le di media sonrisa.

-Prométeme que cualquier cosa que pase, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en decirme. ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo. Gracias.-

-Hmp.- "dijo" para darme un beso en la frente.

Mientras volvía a encender el automóvil sentí como la sangre se me subía formar un enorme sonrojo, dejando a un semáforo más pálido a comparación. Me ponían bastante incómoda cuando hacia ese tipo de acciones. No es que me desagradaran pero me ponían en gran duda muchas cosas. De vez en cuando me ponía nerviosa cuando estaba a su lado a tal grado que le evitaba la mirada. Me acomode de tal forma el cabello, que podía evitar que viera lo sonrojada que estaba. Seguimos hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Como normalmente hacia, se bajo rápidamente para abrirme la puerta del auto y me acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por traerme. Te sigo diciendo que no es necesario. Puedo regresar yo sola.-

-Sabes que no me molesta. Prefiero acompañarte. Me siento más seguro asi.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-¿Digo que?- dijo abriendo un poco los ojos.

-¿Por qué dices que te sientes más seguro asi?-

-A eso.- dijo volteando la cara. –Simplemente no quiero que te pase absolutamente nada.-

-¿Seguro que no hay algo más que me querías decir?-

-…- lo pensó por un momento.-La verdad, si. Pero no es el momento.-

-Anda dime, no seas malo.- dije en forma de berrinche.

-No. Todavía no es el momento.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no. Debo ver y tener aseguradas varias cosas.-

-Feo.- dije sacándole la lengua.

-Hmp. Molesta.- dijo dándome un abrazo.

-Baboso.- dije como pude al estar atrapada en sus brazos.

-Hmp; te paso a buscar mañana. ¿Te parece?- dijo aflojando el abrazo.

-De acuerdo.- dije viéndolo a la cara.

Me empuje un poco para verlo mejor a la cara, aunque todavía estaba atrapada. Me gustaba esa forma de abrazar suya. Nos quedamos un tiempo asi, se nos hacia confortable y se había vuelto una costumbre. Era algo cursi, pero lo aceptaba.

-Bueno, emm, Sano. ¿Podrías soltarme por favor?-

-Sakura.-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Lo que sucedió después me confundió lo suficiente como para hacerme pensar todo el día. Me rozo la mejilla con sus largos dedos, coloco sus dedos índice y pulgar en mi barbilla y empezó a acortar la distancia entre nosotros. Me quede sorprendida y empecé a ponerme nerviosa, empece a hiperventilar al igual que la sangre empezaba a subir a mis mejillas. Al tener muyh poca distancia de nuestros rostros, instintivamente eche la cabeza hacia atrás y pegue un pequeño salto al hacerlo. Pareció que aquello le hizo reaccionar, se alejo y me regalo una sonrisa.

-Perdóname Sakura. Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Cuídate.- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Está bien Sano. Te quiero.- dije entrando a la casa.

Cerré la puerta sin voltear a verlo de nuevo. Al entrar note como mi respiración era sumamente agitada y sigilosamente me acerque a la ventana más cercana; me asome para saber lo que Sanosuke estaba haciendo. Lo vi dando vueltas por el jardín, mientras se sostenía el puente de la nariz; parecía que estaba en un gran dilema o solo estaba en una discusión interna. Se me hizo tierno verlo de esa manera, aunque no entendía el porqué de ello. Sonreí y deje que siguiera y yo fui directo a mi habitación.

**Sanosuke prov's  
**  
-De acuerdo.- me dijo logrando haciendo contacto visual.

Demonios, eso se estaba volviendo peligroso. Cada día que pasaba a su lado era algo increíble. Y eso me hacia pensar que la quiera mucho mas que como amiga. En que estaba pensando, todo eso era una locura, debía de ser el hecho de que había pasado casi todo mi tiempo con ella. No lo sé, me gustaba estar con ella, me hacia los días bastante divertidos.

-Bueno, emm, Sano. ¿Podrías soltarme por favor?-

-Sakura.-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Al verla tan vulnerable entre mis brazos me hizo actuar por impulso. Roce mis dedos en su mejilla y poco a poco empece a acortar la distancia en nuestros rostros. Estaba hipnotizado por su mirada, pero ella me hizo reaccionar al alejarse de mi con un pequeño salto.

-Perdóname Sakura. Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Cuídate.- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Esta bien Sano. Te quiero.-

Entro a la casa y yo gruñí del coraje, estuve a punto de arruinar todo lo que había avanzado con ella. Di vueltas como perro enjaulado en su jardín rogando que no se alejara de mi. Cuando me calme un poco volví a mi automóvil ya no vale la pena preocuparse, pasara lo que tenga que pasar. Llegue a mi casa, me estacione y al abrir la puerta me recibió una suave melodía que hacia eco en toda la casa. Eso se estaba volviendo ya una costumbre y nos estaba desesperando, Sasuke no dejaba de tocar sus instrumentos en toda la tarde y de vez en cuando se quedaba hasta medianoche. No lo hacia nada mal, el único problema era que siempre eran tonadas un tanto melancólicas por no decir deprimentes. Seguí el sonido hasta lo vi tocando el piano en su pequeño "estudio," me acerque y al verme dejo la pieza inconclusa.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo frustrado.

-Saber si estabas bien. Me gusto. ¿La compusiste?-dije de lo mas normal.

-Algo. Le cambie algunas notas a la original. Simplemente un ocio.-dijo deslizando el banquillo.- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-

-A mi no. ¿Haz vuelto a intentar hablar con Sakura?-

-Ya me di por vencido. Lleva casi dos meses sin hablarnos. Hinata dice que lo va a intentar.-

-Intentalo, no pierdes nada.-dije serio.-Bueno me retiro. Solo una cosa. Toca algo mas alegre, deprime el estar aquí y el escuchar eso todo el día. Sin ofender.-

-No te preocupes. Gracias.- dijo volviendo a su posición original. Mientras yo salía para irme a mi alcoba.

**Sakura prov's  
**  
Entre al salón antes de cualquier otro llegara. Tome asiento en una de las primeras filas y saque uno de mis cuadernos y me puse a dibujar. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía, en sí, hace mucho que no actuaba como normalmente lo hacía. Todo eso me había cambiando bastante, era un poco más abierta en todo sentido, hablaba con más personas del instituto; pude que primero haya sido por el hecho de haber empezado mi amistad con Sanosuke, pero ahora que nos habíamos conocido un poco más, digamos que empezaba a ser algo ya más afectivo.

La primera jornada paso sin nada nuevo, salvo el hecho de que volteaba a ver a Sasuke mientras el ponía atención a los profesores. Todos salimos al descanso y como ya era mi costumbre me fui a sentar con Sanosuke, Ray y Lyn. Estábamos comiendo tranquilamente hasta que Lyn llamo mi atención.

-Sakura. Me acompañas por favor.- me dijo.

-Seguro, ahorita vuelvo.- dije levantándole y empezando a seguirla.

Empezamos a caminar por todo el instituto. Estaba intrigada ya que no sabía a dónde nos estábamos dirigiendo, sabía que no era al baño porque no pasamos por los pasillos correspondientes. Seguimos caminando y vi que nos dirigíamos a uno de los jardines que casi siempre estaban vacíos aunque era uno de los mejores que tenía el instituto. Ahí caí en cuenta de que quería hablar conmigo de algo sumamente importante o muy serio. Estaba esperando a que eligiera en lugar y la forma en la que hablaríamos, la verdad no tenía idea de que era lo que ocurría pero era lo más lógico conociéndola. Se detuvo y se volteo para ver si en verdad la seguía.

-De acuerdo Lyn. ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-Soy tan obvia.-

-Si bastante. ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Sakura dime algo. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre entre tú y Sanosuke?-

-Nada en especial. Simplemente somos muy buenos amigos, no ocurre algo más que una simple amistad. ¿Porque la pregunta?-

-La verdad, es que... parece que ha algo más que amistad entre los dos. Bueno, la verdad se ve más de parte Sanosuke que tuya.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dije sorprendida.

-Te ve de una forma muy diferente a como nos ve a las demás, enserio, te lo digo por lo mucho que te aprecio y porque eres mi amiga. Si solo sientes amistad por él, no le des falsas ilusiones.-

-Enserio Lyn no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. Explícamelo.- dije un poco enojada.

-Si tú no lo ves por alguna razón, no soy yo la que te lo deba decir. Pero eso si; no juegues con el si. Es alguien muy lindo y no se merece que lo traten de esa manera.- dijo como dándome un sermón o regañándome.

-De acuerdo, no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que me estás diciendo. Pero te aseguro algo, Sano es un buen amigo y no haría nada para lastimarlo.-

-Eso espero Sakura. Ya con uno sumamente lastimado es suficiente.- dijo empezando a caminar de vuelta al edificio.

Enserio que es lo que le ocurre a la gente en estos tiempos. Todo mundo me anda sermoneando acerca de los gemelos Uchiha y no entiendo a qué donde quieren llegar por el hecho de que nadie me quiere decir las cosas. De acuerdo, sé que mi amistad con el no le hace ninguna gracia a Sasuke, pero; no encuentro formas para disculparme y para pedirle que me perdone; ya que él fue el que intento primero. Estoy muy apenada por todo, así que debo de encontrar una forma de arreglarme con él. De todos modos, creo que ya me pase con mi berrinche, es hora de hablar con Sasuke.

Al acabar las clases vi que el había salido rápido, pero ya que debía de hacer unas cosas en el instituto no le pude dar alcance. Me molesto eso pero la ventaja era de que sabia que estaría en su casa a cualquier hora así que intente hacer las cosas rápido. Afortunadamente no tarde tanto tiempo, deje las hojas en recepción para que la directora las leyera, tome mis cosas y me fui directo a casa de los Uchiha. Ahora que lo pienso, no era cien por ciento seguro de que este en casa. Rogaba porque así fuera, toque el timbre y espere a ver si alguien estaba en casa.

-Hola Sasuke.- dije al verlo en el marco de la puerta. Me alegro que si estuviera en casa.

-Sakura. ¿Se te ofrece algo? Si buscas al soquete no está, salió a hacer un trabajo con sus compañeros.-

-No Sasuke, no vine a buscar a Sanosuke. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Por favor. Claro si no estás ocupado y si tú quieres.-

-...- pareció pensarlo.- ¿Nada de berrinches?-

-En lo absoluto.-

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres pasar? O quieres hablar en otro lugar.- dijo haciéndose a un lado.

-Prefiero que sea en otro lugar. Si es que te parece, no quiero ocasionar un problema.- dije apenada.

-De acuerdo, dame cinco minutos en ir por mis llaves y avisarle a mi madre que en un momento vuelvo.-

-Está bien. Aquí te espero.- dije feliz. 

-No tardo, dame unos segundos.- dijo yendo arriba.

Me alegre tanto que Sasuke haya querido hablar conmigo. Aunque al ver su rostro, tan apagado, triste y deprimido me hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo. Enserio lo trate de la peor forma solo por mi enojo y berrinche que me cargaba los últimos meses. Me di la vuelta y me senté en el pequeño escalón que había entre la entrada de su casa y la banqueta. Me puse a jugar con mía dedos, estaba muy nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo iba a empezar esta plática que teníamos pendiente desde hace mucho.

-Listo.- dijo llamando mi atención.- Vamos.- y sin más empezó a caminar.

Me puse de pie rápidamente para darle alcance, lo cual me costó un poco ya que caminaba bastante rápido y no me ayudaba mucho el hecho de que fuera más alto y su paso fuera más largo que el mío. Tuve que trotar un poco para estar a la par con él. Caminamos un buen trayecto hasta llegar a un parque en el cual yo no había estado; estaba un poco lejos de ambas casas pero era bonito. Estuvimos caminando un buen rato hasta que el pudo encontrar una banca, se acerco a ella y él me hizo un movimiento para que tomara asiento primero. El se quedo de pie, así que Levante la vista y vi que tenía la mirada bastante perdida pero si estaba dirigiéndomela a mí. Levanto las cejas al igual que movió sus manos dentro de los bolsillo de si pantalón dando a entender que me escucharía atentamente. Respire profundamente ya que esto me costaría bastante.

-De acuerdo te escucho. ¿Que es lo que quieres Sakura?- dijo serio.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, no te enojes. Respira tantito quieres.-

-Lo he estado haciendo por dos largos meses, que quieres hablar conmigo.- dijo serio.

-Sabes que Sasuke.-dije levantándole de mi asiento.-Si estas en ese plan, no entiendo porque aceptaste hablar conmigo. Sabes que...me voy.- dije empezando a caminar.

-Sakura espérate.- dijo tomándome del brazo.-No eres tú, es que, estos dos meses no han sido fáciles. El verte con mi hermano que está pegado a ti como una lapa; además de que no habías querido cruzar ni dos palabras conmigo me puso histérico. Todos no han soportado mi estado de ánimo. Si no te has dado cuenta, no pasó mucho tiempo con nadie.-

-No, la verdad no me había dado cuenta.- 

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?- dijo soltándome y sentándose en el pasto que estábamos pisando jalándome con él.

-Simplemente quiero que me perdones por todo lo que paso. Desde hace bastante me di cuenta de que actúe de una forma muy infantil e inmadura. Ese solo era problema de ustedes dos y no tenía que haberme puesto en ese plan. Espero que me puedas perdonar, si crees que es mejor que sigamos como estamos; no te preocupes, no hay problema, de todos modos tu lo quisiste arreglar primero y fui yo la que se negó.-

-...- el no dijo nada.

Me sentí peor, tenía la peor suerte del mundo. Baje la cabeza en forma de derrota, me despoje de su mano que aun descansaba en mi brazo para poder ponerme de pie. Voltee a ver a Sasuke con la esperanza de que me dijera algo, pero al verlo con la mirada perdida sin decirme absolutamente nada me sentí peor. Mis ojos se empezaron a nublar a causa de las lágrimas que empezarnos a salir como fueran la única respuesta que encontraba en su silencio.

-De acuerdo Sasuke. Ya entendí. De veras lo siento no quise lastimarte como lo hice. Hasta luego.- dije empezando a caminar mientras mis lágrimas me hacían compañía.

Salí del parque y emprendí camino hacia mi casa, de todos modos me lo esperaba. Además no era de esperarse que me perdonara de un día para el otro. Empecé a caminar para dirigirme hacia mi casa. Pero de la nada sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la cintura y me pegaba a su cuerpo para abrazarme más fuerte. No hice absolutamente nada ya que sabía que era alguien conocido. Deje que me siguiera abrazando ya que no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, así espere para saber qué era lo que pasaría. Me recargue en su pecho.

-No te vuelvas a alejar Sakura. Por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer. Sabes que de mi parte jamás hubo algo que perdonarte, el que debía pedirte disculpas era yo. Tenías todo el derecho al enojarte conmigo era comprensible. Perdóname tu.- dijo recargando su barbilla en mi hombro haciendo que inclinara un poco la cabeza para que se acomodara.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco actúe como debía.-dije apretando sus nos manos que descansaban en mi vientre.

-Entonces borrón y cuenta nueva.-dijo dándome la vuelta para encararlo.

-Seguro, muchas gracias Sasuke.- dije sonriendo. 

-No, gracias a ti Sakura. Por perdonarme.-

-No hay nada que agradecer. Tranquilo.-

No falto decir nada más que decir, eso basto para poder dejar todo en claro y como pude lo abrace de la misma manera que él me estaba abrazando. De verdad lo extrañaba demasiado como para negarme ha. Como pudo, hizo que mi cabeza le ayudara para que su barbilla descansara sobre ella. Pude volver a aspirar aquella colonia que tanto me gustaba. Simplemente este día había sido magnifico; y el hablar con Sasuke lo había mejorado.

-Me harías un favor.- dijo al aire.

-¿Qué tipo de favor?-dije para que supiera que lo estaba escuchando.

-Podrías dejar de hablarle al soquete, ya sabes que no me gusta que le hables.-

-Sasuke.-dije empujándolo para poder verlo a los ojos.- Sano es tan amigo mío como tú, no puedes negarme el que hable con él.-

-No quiero que lo hagas, sabes que no lo soporto. Y créeme que el ver que era al único que le hablabas al principio no es algo que realmente me agradara.-

-Ya lo sé pero eso no te quita el hecho de lo que me estas pidiendo.-

-Saku, contéstame algo.-dijo alejándose un poco.- ¿Te gusta o te atrae de una manera especial mi hermano?-dijo con una mirada triste.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso? Sabes que no tiene sentido, lo que estás diciendo.-

-No me quieras ver la cara de estúpido Sakura. Créeme he estado muy al pendiente de todas tus acciones y he escuchado los rumores. Solo los quiero confirmar.-

-¡¿Porque tanto interés en lo que hago o deje de hacer?! Y no te estoy viendo la cara de ninguna forma. Además, ¿De qué malditos rumores dices? Yo no he escuchado nada.-

-SI seguro tú no sabes absolutamente nada. ¿Como siempre no?- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-A ver Sasuke, acabamos de arreglar las cosas. No quiero volver a pelearme contigo.- dije haciendo las mismas caras que él estaba haciendo.- No se dé que estás hablando, así que enserio no me hables de esa manera.-

-Entiende que lo hago solo para protegerte.-

-De que me quieres proteger, se cuidarme sola, lo he hecho de todos esos imbéciles del instituto por años. Y sabes que...si te vas a poner en ese plan. ¿Yo mejor me voy hablamos mañana te parece? Hasta luego.- dije dándome la vuelta.-Y Sasuke...por favor ahora no me detengas que si me moleste.- dije como advertencia.

Según caminando intentando saber que era lo que le ocurría a Sasuke y de ese rumor que tanto me decían. Será acaso lo que me dijo Lyn de que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Sano. Seguí caminando hasta que al llegar a la esquina de mi calle y vi que había un automóvil estacionado en la entrada de mi casa. Me pareció curioso así que solamente seguí caminando para llegar a mi casa. Llegue y abrí la puerta como normalmente lo hacía para no parecer una curiosa. Les grite a mis padres que ya había llegado a lo que mi madre contesto para que me dirigiera a la sala ya que había alguien que quería verme. Eso hizo que mi intriga aumentara; sin chistar y un poco apresurada me dirigí hacia donde me había dicho, me alegre de ver a la persona que estaba en aquella habitación.

-Hola Saku.- dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola Sano. ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí a estas horas?- dije correspondiéndole.

-Simplemente quería hablar contigo. ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?-

-Para nada feo.- dije sacándole la lengua.-Es solo que no esperaba verte. Me sorprendiste.- después de ello sonreí.

-¿Por qué tan sonriente cerecito? Que ha pasado para estar tan alegre. Aunque debo decirte que verte así me alegra de sobre manera.-

-Bueno...la verdad es que ya hable con Sasuke y arreglamos las cosas. La verdad me alegre mucho, aunque claro creo que se molesto a los pocos minutos.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo curioso.- ¿Ahora que hizo?-

-En si nada en especial, solo me dijo algo que me dejo intrigada. Nada en especial. ¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar Sano?-

-Emm si sobre eso, prefiero que salgamos al jardín, si es que nos te molesta.- dijo poniéndose nervioso.

-Seguro, si estas más cómodo así por supuesto.- dije tomando su mano y jalándolo para que me siguiera.

**Sanosuke prov's  
**

Ok, creo que ya busque el lugar mas indicado. ¡Maldita sea! He hecho esto varias veces en el pasado, ¿¡Porqué demonios estoy tan nervioso!? Bueno llego la hora, la hora de tener valor.

-Jejeje, bueno ahora que ya estamos aquí ¿Qué ocurre Sano?- pregunto muy ansiosa.

-Si, bueno pues hay algo que tengo que decirte, pero la verdad no se por donde empezar.- dije nervioso, casi tartamudeando.

-Bueno pues porque no respiras un poco y lo sacas.- sugirió.

-Esta bien, déjame respirar un poco.- tartamudee. Muy bien Uchiha dilo de una vez, dirigí mi mirada al cielo. –Bueno hay algo que he querido decirte desde un buen rato. Es que desde que te vi, me llamo mucho la atención algo de ti. Al principio no supe que era, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo y lo hice. Realmente me cautivo tu manera de ser y tus hermosos ojos color jade. Me gusta pasar cada momento contigo, porque en realidad… me gustas y mucho. Y la verdad quiero saber si quieres ser mi novia.- finalmente lo dije. Cuando mi mirada regreso a la tierra, ella estaba igual o mas roja que la luz de alto de un semáforo.

-… Ok eso si no me lo esperaba…- me dijo sumamente nerviosa.

-Entonces, ¿Qué me dices?- realmente espero una respuesta.

-La verdad, no lo se… porque también me fascina pasar el tiempo contigo, me has puesto muy feliz y me has apoyado muchísimo desde que me separe de los muchachos. Además nunca he tenido novio y la verdad no se mucho de los noviazgos, de hecho, se nada al respecto.- dijo con el mismo tono de nerviosismo y no le bajaba el color rojo.

-Mira, si quieres le intentamos por un tiempo, si vemos que no funciona, hay le paramos y seguimos como siempre. Pero si vemos que si funciona, pues ya lo decidiremos los dos. Y aunque tomes la decisión que sea, la respetare y si quieres o no que continuemos la amistad, también respetare esa decisión.-

-…-

-Entonces, ¿Qué me dices?- pregunte con calma para que no notara mis nervios.

-…-

Demonios, esos silencios suyos ya me están empezando a sacar de quicio.

-Emm… Bueno pues… yo creo que… hay que intentarlo.- dijo finalmente.

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial!- la abrase y ella me respondió de igual manera

-¿Sakura?-

-Si, Sano-

Ella levanto la mirada. La mire a los ojos, nuestros rostros se empezaron a acercar poco a poco. Ella cerraba los ojos al mismo tiempo que yo. Y todo eso concluyo uniendo sus suaves labios con los míos. Duramos así por un buen rato.

**Sakura prov's  
**

Esta bien, cálmate Sakura. Esto si que fue extraño, pero realmente si que estoy realmente feliz. Después que se fue Sano, corrí directo a mi habitación. Entre y salte directo a mi cama. Realmente mi corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que se me salía del pecho. Quería contárselo a alguien pero no sabia a quien, a las niñas no podía decirles debido al pleito. ¿A Sasuke? No creo que sea tan buena idea. Creo que será a Lyn, es la única a la que le tengo confianza suficiente y puedo confiar en ella. Así que, agarre mi móvil y le marque.

-¿Diga?- contesto del otro lado de la bocina

-¿Lyn?-

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa, porque tan exaltada?-

-Tengo algo que contarte.-

-A ver, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto muy curiosa

-Sano y yo… somos novios.- le dije

-¡Vaya sorpresa! ¡Muchas felicidades! Espero que disfruten cada momento juntos.- me dijo emocionada

-Yo espero que si.- le dije alivianada

-¿Alguien más sabe de esto?- me pregunto

-Pues, nada más tú hasta ahora.-

-¿Le piensas decir a alguien más?-

-Pues pensaba en decírselo a Sasuke, pero… no creo que sea tan buena idea.-

-Se va a enterar tarde o temprano y para lo mitoteros y chismosos que son en la escuela, te recomiendo que tú se lo digas.- me aconsejo

-Pero temo que su reacción no vaya a ser la indicada.- le dije preocupada

-Tendrá que aceptarlo por las buenas o por las malas.- me dijo

-Ni modo, espero que no sobreactúe.-

-Espero, pero bueno oye, tengo que colgar tengo que ayudar en la casa. Fue un gustazo oir esa gran noticia.- me dijo muy contenta

-Esta bien. Oye por favor no vayan a decir ni un pio del asunto, no quiero que…-

-Lo se, lo se. Tú no te preocupes, esto no saldrá de mi boca.- me dijo con tono de confianza absoluta

-Muchas gracias.-

-Bueno, nos vemos. Bye- colgó

Ni modo tendré que decírselo a Sasuke. Pero ya será en la mañana en la escuela, porque aun que estoy feliz, quiero descansar. Amaneció y me dirijo a la escuela. En el trayecto, ya estoy formulando lo que va a pasar, espero que no arme una escena como la vez pasada. Llegue al salón y como es costumbre, agarre lugar hasta adelante. Espere a que llegara el primer descanso para hablar con Sasuke. Finalmente llego el primer descanso, me arme de valor y e acerque a él.

-Sasuke, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- le pregunte muy nerviosa

-Si Sakura que pasa.- me dijo un poco medio molesto

-Es algo respecto a Sanosuke.- le dije aun mas nerviosa.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- empezó a alzar la voz

-Pues el y yo somos…- le dije mas nerviosa aun –novios.- finalmente le dije.

-¡¿QUE SON QUE!? ¡¿DESDE CUANDO?! ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS SON NOVIOS?!- exploto y pues empezó a armar una escena como siempre. Realmente esa actitud suya ya esta comenzando a hartarme.

-Sasuke, no es para que te enfades.- dije en defensa. 

-¡¿Como que no me enfade?! ¡Andas de novia con ese soquete! ¡¿Que quieres?! Que te felicite. Pues créeme que de mi parte eso no lo vas a obtener.- dijo totalmente exaltado. 

-Sasuke simplemente se dio. Yo no pedí esto de acuerdo. Él me dijo lo que sentía por mí y decidí darle una oportunidad. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- 

-Tiene mucho de malo. No lo puedo creer Sakura, además, sabes que a Tayuya le interesa mi hermano; a las dos no sé qué es lo que les pasa por la cabeza pero no tenias porque jugarle tan sucio, porque no me puedes mentir de que tu lo sabías Y MUY BIEN.- dije empezando a gritarme. 

-En primera no me grites. Que no eres ABSOLUTAMENTE en nadie para gritarme. En segunda, si estoy consciente de que a Tayuya le llama la atención. Así que no en mi culpa; sabes que en el corazón no se manda; simplemente estoy dándole una oportunidad. Tal vez sea o no el indicado no es para que me regañes con todas sus estupideces que me estás diciendo ahorita.- 

-Claro que tengo todo el derecho de gritarte.- 

-A si y porque te crees con ese derecho.- 

-Porque soy yo.- 

-A entonces por ser Sasuke Uchiha, es que puedes gritarme de esa manera.- 

-Efectivamente.- dijo cruzándose de brazos. 

-Pues fíjate que no he. No tienes ningún derecho.- dije acercándome a él. 

-Eso dices tú Haruno, pero fíjate que no.- dijo desafiándome con la mirada. 

Estamos dando un tremendo espectáculo en el pasillo del edificio, muchos de estudiantes estaban un poco al pendiente de nuestra discusión. Enserio que es lo que le ocurre a Sasuke, es bastante impulsivo pero no para tanto. ¿En que le afectaba que yo ande o no con su hermano? Decidí deja morir la conversación, asi que me di la vuelta y me aleje del pasillo dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Me venía valiendo si empezaban a hablar de mí de nuevo. Esta era una nueva etapa en mi vida y no la iba a desperdiciar; no sé si sea el indicado o no. Pero intentarlo no cuesta nada. Seguí caminando por el pasillo hasta que encontré el salón que estaba buscando. Me asome cuidadosamente y me alegre de que no hubiera muchas personas en el salvo la persona que estaba buscando. Al estarme dando la espalda me dio una idea; así que me acerque cautelosamente hacia la persona que estaba viendo. 

-¿Quién soy?- dije llegando a él tapándole los ojos al igual que intente distorsionar un poco mi voz. 

-Hmp...- dijo de forma pensativa.-Pues en primera no queda la voz distorsionada ya que se que eres mujer; además...ese delicioso aroma que siempre te caracteriza desde que entraste al aula te ha delatado. Mi linda Sakura.-dijo empezándose a reír antes de que tomara mis manos y las apartara para darse la vuelta y encararme. 

-No es justo.-dije haciendo un puchero.-Tenía que ser sorpresa; te odio.- dije antes de abrazarlo. 

-No, no me odias. Me quieres a tu manera y con eso me basta.- dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo. 

-¿Como estas?- dije intentando cambiar el tema. 

-Ahora que te acabo de ver y estas aquí conmigo. Estoy sumamente feliz.- dijo regalándome una sonrisa.- ¿Y tú?- 

-Pues...- dude en contestarle. 

-Déjame adivinar, mi hermano mayor acaba de decirte algo que te molesto y por eso fue todo el griterío que se escucho por todos lados dando paso a todos los rumores que he venido escuchando desde que empezó aquello.- 

-¿Se escucharon hasta aquí?- dije sabiendo que me iba a empezar a sonrojar.-Que pena.- dije evitándole la mirada. 

-No tienes porque sentirte así. Me esperaba algo peor de su parte. Aunque lo de Tayuya si me intriga luego hablare con ella; pero es mejor a que no se hubiera enterado.- 

-Pero aun así no tenía porque tratarme de esa manera. Fue tan inmaduro, grosero, caprichoso y además de una falta de tacto tremenda. Enserio me ha decepcionado mucho.- 

-Oye tranquila.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.- Luego hablo con él. ¿De acuerdo?- 

-Eso solo me preocupa más, pero que lindo de tu parte. Solo que no quiero verte con otra férula en la cara u otro lugar.- 

-Está bien, por cierto. En un par de minutos van a dar inicio las clases, te veo en el receso.- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. 

-De acuerdo.- dije simplemente sonriéndole antes de darme vuelta y salir del aula. 

Esto en si se había salido un poco de control; sabía que a Tayuya tampoco le vendría en gracia. Así que el día de hoy decidí evitarla hasta que las cosas estuvieran un poco más tranquilas o pudiera hablar con ella a solas. Además todo ese cuchicheo que volvía a aparecer en el instituto no me ayudaba en mucho. Claro que esto sería una enorme sorpresa para todos los metiches y víboras de aquí. Pero ya que más podía hacer les habíamos dado carne fresca que no iban a rechazar por nada del mundo. Camine rápidamente hacia mi aula sintiéndome de nuevo observada además de que se empezaban a secretear del nuevo chisme que circulaba, me vienen valiendo tres malditos cacahuates que empecen con sus estupideces así que los ignore y entre al aula sin hacerle caso a nadie. 

**Sanosuke prov's  
**

Había escuchado la discusión

-Sasuke. Quiero hablar contigo.- dije recargado en el marco de su puerta.

-Lárgate.- dijo sin voltearme a ver.

-Sasuke...- dije en tono de advertencia.-Dame solo unos minutos.-

-¡¿Que no entiendes que no quiero hablar contigo?! Ya deberías estar contento.-

-¿Contento con qué?-

-Sabes que...-dijo levantándose.- No quiero ni verte la cara de imbécil que tienes.- me empujo un poco y luego cerró la puerta; al igual que pude escuchar como el pestillo de la puerta era colocado. Seguí insistiendo por algunos minutos pero no obtuve respuesta.

**Sasuke prov's  
**  
Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí, mi mejor amiga se había convertido en la "novia" de mi estúpido hermano menor. Esto debía ser una mala jugada o simplemente un mal sueño. Después de echar al soquete no tuve más que acostarme en mi cama para repasar porque no me había dado cuenta de que esa posibilidad de que anduvieran fuera posible. ¿Qué acaso Sakura nunca se ha dado cuenta de todas las indirectas que le he mandado? ¿No le he dado acaso las indirectas correctas? Deje que mi mente divagara para saber si había algo que realmente había hecho algo realmente mal para que no captara todas las indirectas que le había dado. No sé, esto ya se estaba quedando muy revuelto. Así que mejor decidí empezar a dormir un rato, por lo menos en el no me entero de tanto desastre. Me acomode mejor en mi cama y cerré los ojos sin dejar de pensar en Sakura. 

Desperté ya mi entrada la noche con un hambre que no me la aguantaba. Así que pesadamente me levante de mi cama y arrastre los pies hacia el pasillo que estaba igual de oscuro que mi habitación. Para no despertar a nadie, no encendí las luces e intente no hacer ruido aunque tenía que tantear las paredes para saber donde estaba. Casi me tropiezo con el primer escalón de las escaleras ya que había dado un paso muy confiado por lo cual hice un poco de ruido. Me quede callado un momento para saber si había ruido en alguna de las habitaciones. Pareció una eternidad todo aquel silencio que había reinado en la casa. Respire soltando un suspiro y seguí caminando sigilosamente hacia la cocina. Llegue triunfante a mi destino y con sutileza busque el refrigerador para tomar una botella de agua. De repente me quede cegado porque alguno de mis parientes se había despertado. Pestañe varias veces para poder recuperar la visión mientras también me tallaba los ojos.

-¿Hey qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza?-dije todavía viendo borroso.

-Sabia que eras tú el que se había despertado.- dijo en respuesta.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? Ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo.- dije abriendo mi botella de agua.

-Por favor Sasuke, somos hermanos y aunque quieras o no es así. Así que es mejor que hablemos. Estoy harto de que no me des la oportunidad de hablar y me trates como si fuera un cero a la izquierda.-

-De acuerdo, te escucho.- dije recorriendo una de las sillas para sentarme en ella.

-Gracias.- dijo imitando mi acción.

-De acuerdo; te escucho. Pero tienes poco tiempo.-

-De acuerdo, iré al grano rápidamente. ¿Qué rollo con tu actitud de este día? Créeme que a Sakura no le gusto para nada.-

-Lo que le guste a ella o no de mi es algo que no te importa. Ella y yo sabemos cómo es nuestra relación.-

-No, la verdad no sabe que es lo que ocurre. No te digo que en verdad no te enojes con todo esto que ha pasado, se que no me soportas y el que haya empezado una relación con tu mejor amiga no es algo de tu agrado. Pero no debes de tratarla así..- dijo colocando su mano sobre su boca.

-No es solo mi amiga de acuerdo. Y no estoy para nada de acuerdo con ello, pero fue su decisión. Así que por lo menos espero que la hagas feliz y si se te ocurre hacerla llorar una sola vez, aunque solo sea una lagrima. No soy responsable de mis actos.-

-Créeme que lo menos que haría sería es hacerla llorar.-

-Eso espero; ¿Algo más que quieres tratar conmigo?-

- Si. ¿Realmente que es lo que sientes por Sakura?-dijo dejándome impresionado. - Me acabas de decir que no solo es una amiga. ¿Entonces que es ella para ti?-

De acuerdo, ahora estaba en un gran aprieto yo y estos celos que me cargo no son nada buenos. Quise dar marcha tras y corregir lo que se había salido al hablar con él. Me hice el desentendido y volví a tomar de mi botella. Aunque eso no iba a dejar que me escapara tan fácilmente; lo conocía a la perfección. Estuve viendo a mi hermano que me regresaba la mirada de la misma intensidad.

-Es como una hermana para mí. Lo entiendes.- dije rápido.

-No me veas la cara de estúpido. Dime la verdad.-

-Según tu cual es la verdad.- dije intentando tranquilizarme.

-A ti te gusta mucho Sakura, más que como amiga. ¿No?-


	12. Todo Sucede por una Razón

**Cap. 12 Todo Sucede por una Razón**

**lectores una disculpa, este proyecto me esta tomando más de lo que esperaBa. Espero que disfruten la lectura.**

-A ti te gusta mucho Sakura, más que como amiga, ¿no?- dijo el soquete dejándome helado.

Carajo ahora no tenía escapatoria. De donde sacaba esa conclusión tan rápida y además acertada. A Sakura siempre la he visto más que como una amiga; pero no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento. A lo que consecuentemente llego a que se convirtiera en SU novia. Me limite a no contestarle ya que no tenía que saber si era cierto o no por lo que me levante de la silla y empecé a dirigirme a la salida de la cocina. Realmente me frustraba.

- Si no me contestas lo tomare como un si, además de que supondré que es por eso que te enojaste con Sakura.-

-A ti que te importa lo que sienta o no por ella. Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- dije deteniéndome en marco de la puerta.

-Es de mi incumbencia por el simple hecho de que ella es mi novia y te considera su mejor amigo. Además todo el tiempo que estuvieron peleados créeme que no se la paso tan bien como parecía. Con trabajo y le lograba sacar una sonrisa. Así que en este momento me incumbe y mucho.-

-Confórmate con que sepas que ella es como una hermana para mi, aunque lo fuera ahorita le estaría dando un largo y repetitivo sermón del porque no debería de andar contigo.-

-Sasuke, tu y yo sabemos que es mentira. Hay algo mas que solo cariño fraternal.-

-Y a ti en que te viene, ni viene ni te va todo esto.-

-Claro que si me viene y me va. Muchísimo.- dijo poniéndose de pie.-Escucha ella te quiere mucho, no la estés lastimando cada que tienes la oportunidad. Si te molesta mucho el que estemos juntos todo el tiempo, le digo que pase tiempo con ustedes. Tampoco es justo que estemos los dos juntos todo el tiempo, los dos debemos pasar tiempo con nuestros amigos.-

-No importa eso. Pueden estar el tiempo que quieran juntos, lo que me molesta es que sabes perfectamente que le hacen mas daño a Tayuya que a cualquiera de nosotros.- dije dándome la vuelta.

-¿Cómo que dañando a Tayuya?- dijo sorprendido.

-No soy el indicado para decirte todo eso ya que no estoy autorizado. Eso tienes que preguntarle a ella. Ahora compermiso que quiero dormir.- dije dejándolo solo en la cocina.

**Sanosuke prov's**

"Daño a Tayuya." ¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso? Realmente ya se esta volviendo mas tedioso hablar con este muchachito. Algo oculta, sé que no me va a decir y también sé que va a ser difícil sacarle la sopa, pero se le nota a kilómetros que a Sasuke le gusta Sakura y es demasiado obvio. Me lleva, tengo un presentimiento que será un semestre sumamente tedioso. Espero que ya se arreglen las cosas entre Sakura y su grupo, mas con Sasuke que con los demás. Sin embargo, si cree Sasuke que voy a terminar con Sakura solo para que se le cumpla ese capricho, esta muy equivocado. Suena duro, pero este muchachito tendrá que aceptarlo y vivir con ello… al menos que Sakura me termine, claro esta. Pero aun así, he avanzado demasiado con Sakura para que así de la nada se hunda. Sasuke tiene que verlo de la mejor manera, si no lo ve así, ese ya es su problema, solo espero que Sakura ya se reconcilie con todos.

**Sasuke prov's**

Otro día más en el instituto. Que asco, ya me desespero el doble el soquete de Sanosuke. ¡Carajo! Ahora, tengo que esperar hasta que esos dos truenen. Pero me preocupa que duren demasiado. ¡¿Por qué demonios no le confesé a Sakura lo que sentía aquella tarde?! Ahora lo estoy pagando caro. Llegue al salón. Como siempre, me apañe el pupitre de hasta el fondo, ya hasta parece que tiene mi nombre grabado en el. Pasaron las dos primeras clases igual de aburridas que de costumbre. Acabo el primer periodo y fui directo a la cafetería. Me senté con los demás, al parecer no había rastro del soquete con Sakura. Me quede mirando en mi comida y dando sorbos pequeños al agua que nos dieron. Pensando. Levante la mirada un poco para ver si ya habían llegado y efectivamente: ya habían llegado. Se sentaron en la misma mesa, en donde estaban Ray y Lyn. Me les quede mirando fijamente y regrese a mi distracción.

-Sasuke- dijo Neji para que lo volteara a ver.

-¿Qué?- conteste de mala gana.

-Oye Uchiha bájale a tu mal humor. ¿Quieres?-

-No.-

-Mejor te dejamos solo, cuando se te pase nos dices.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Neji. Sabes la situación ponte en su lugar. Tranquilo.- dijo Hinata mientras lo alcanzaba.

-Ya estoy harto de esta situación, enserio. Si sigue así hablare con ella.- dijo echando humo.

-Deja. Ese no es asunto tuyo, solo ellos dos lo pueden arreglar.-

-Ya lo se, pero me desespera esta situación. Ya ha pasado bastante.- dijo un poco más calmado.

-A todos pero no nos podemos meter, somos terceros en esta situación.-

Ya no seguí escuchando nada, me quede viendo como Sakura y el soquete estaban felizmente platicando mientras comían un poco. Como me reventaba en el hígado que es dos estuvieran juntos. Acabaron las clases, salí de la escuela y me dirigí directamente a mi casa. Al llegar a mi casa, vi una nota en el refrigerador, era de mis padres diciendo que estaban en casa de los vecinos y que llegarían hasta tarde. Me dirigí directamente a mi alcoba para hacer tarea, ni siquiera note si Itachi y el tarado estaban en la casa. Ya había acabado la tarea, así que saldré a caminar un rato. Me puse la capucha de mi sudadera y me enchufe a mi música. Vague sin rumbos. Cuando la canción que estaba escuchando se acabó, levante la mirada. No me había dado cuenta hasta donde había parado: el mismo parque en el que hablamos Sakura y yo el otro día. Me quite la capucha y los audífonos. Camine hacia una banca, me senté y observe el atardecer. Me perdí en mi recuerdo cuando abrase a Sakura. Creo que ese será el único acercamiento que tendré con Sakura. Solo de pensar en ese abrazo me hace extrañarla y quererla aun más, pero de pensar que anda de novia con el soquete tarado de mi hermano, hace que me enoje más de lo normal. A veces pienso que debería ya de ser tan orgulloso y arreglar las cosas con Sakura.

-¿Sasuke?-

-Que paso Tayuya, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Decidí caminar para distraerme un rato. ¿Tu también?-

-…- asinti con la cabeza

-¿Me puedo sentar?- pregunto con melancolía.

-Como quieras.- respondí

Se sentó a lado mio. Voltee a verla, se veía devastada. Aun no se traga la noticia que el soquete tiene novia.

-Oye Tayuya, ¿Cómo has tomado la noticia?- pregunte para que se pueda desahogar.

-¿Tu como crees?- su tono sonaba sumamente obvio.

-Si me imaginaba.- le conteste.

-¿Se supone que me andas ayudando?- me pregunto ya molesta.

-Entonces, ¿Que haces aquí?- le conteste de igual manera.

-Porque pensé que podrías ayudarme un poco…-

-¡Pues pensaste muy mal!, créeme que no eres la única que necesitas ayuda.-

-¿Así? Los demás son los que están dolidos debido a tu estupidez que le hiciste a Haruno…-

-¿¡ESTUPIDEZ?!, ¡Si la estúpida chillona eres TU…!-

Después de ese ultimo comentario, lo que recuerdo es que recibí la cachetada de mi vida. Nunca me habían dado una, ni siquiera mi madre. Me dejo atónito, sin impulsos a reaccionar. Enderece mi torso para verle la cara a Tayuya. Sus ojos reflejaban rabia, impunidad y tristeza.

-A mi no me digas estúpida llorona. Aquí el único estúpido, eres tú. Por el maldito orgullo de Sakura y el tuyo, el grupo sigue dividido, hecho pedazos. A ver cuando se les ocurre ya dejar de ser tan payasos y tener un poco de humildad para ya arreglar las cosas.-

Al concluir con eso, se marcho dejándome helado. Después de diez segundos, después que se marcho, realice la misma acción. Llegue a mi casa y lo único que hice fue dirigirme a mi alcoba. Cerré la puerta, puse mi reproductor en el componente, lo puse en marcha para escuchar música y me tumbe en mi cama. Carajo, nunca nadie me hizo sentir así de mal, jamás había hecho que una mujer llorara por mi culpa, ni siquiera a Sakura. Tenia que hacer algo. Busque mi móvil y marque.

-…-

-¿Diga?-

-¿Tayuya?-

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?-

-Oye, te quiero ofrecer una disculpa.-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque, no estuvo bien lo que te dije.-

-¿Algo más?-

-Pues tienes razón. Es por mi orgullo que no puedo aceptar la situación en la que esta envuelta Sakura.-

-…-

-Oye respóndeme algo al menos, no me dejes sin decir algo.-

-Pues, también te ofrezco una disculpa. No debí callarte como lo hice. Pero no pude permitirte que me hablaras así, quizás Sakura es demasiado amable y no hace algo al respecto, pero yo si.-

-No te preocupes, si me lo tenía más que merecido.-

-…-

-Oye, ¿Quieres hacer algo mañana para distraerte un rato?- me pregunto bastante curiosa.

-Como quieras.-

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana a medio día, en el mismo parque, ¿Esta bien?-

-Vale, nos vemos mañana.-

-Descansa.-

**Sanosuke prov's**

Esto si que es nuevo. Ver a Sasuke salir con mejor humor fue algo digno de ver, aunque no sabía el motivo de ello. Tome mi móvil y le marqué a Sakura para avisarle que estaría en su casa en unos minutos. Termine de desayunar y salí rápidamente. Era la primera salida "formal" como pareja; ya que normalmente siempre salíamos con Ray y Lyn, más que nada para no causar problemas metiendo a gente que no debía. Como me agradaban lo fines de semana, tiempo para pasarlo con Sakura como era debido. Tome mis llaves, avise que saldría y salí rápidamente de la casa.

**Sasuke prov's**

Salí de casa avisándole a mi madre que no volvería en un buen tiempo, vi como el soquete se me quedaba viendo de forma algo extraña. No le di mayor importancia, salvo ignorarlo y salí rápidamente de la casa. Me tome mi tiempo para llegar a donde había quedado con Tayuya, me coloque los auriculares y empece a caminar sin prestarle atención a lo que me rodeaba. Era algo que ya hacia bastante, alejarme de mi realidad y meterse en mi propio mundo; me ayudaba bastante a sobrevivir toda la semana sin pensar en el soquete y Sakura. No había día en que nos lo viera juntos y sonriendo pareciendo las personas más felices del instituto. Como me reventaba el hígado verlos así, verla sonriendo de esa manera al estar con él, tomados de la mano, abrazados y más que nada ver como la besaba. Me intentaría deshacer de este sentimiento que sólo me hacia sentir mal, intentaría olvidarla y seguir mi vida como si nunca la hubiera conocido. O por lo menos el verla sin que me sienta de este modo, dejar de verla sin que me duela y sentir esta tristeza, sabía que sería algo duro pero, cualquier batalla es dura de librar. Llegue al parque justo a la hora en la que habíamos quedado, en el mismo lugar; me senté en el césped y me puse a esperar. Después de unos diez minutos la vi aparecerse venía algo apurada, así que me levanté y me reuní con ella, mientras me quitaba los auriculares.

-Buenas tardes Sasuke.- me saludo divertida.- Lo lamento, un pequeño inconveniente. ¿Te hice esperar mucho?-

-Buenos tardes.-sonreí.-No te preocupes, me entretuve bastante.-apague el reproductor.

-¿Qué plan tienes?-

-La verdad ninguno. Pensé que a ti se te podía ocurrir algo.-

Ella empezó a reírse suavemente, no me había dado cuenta pero reía de una forma muy tierna y bonita, además de contagiosa ya que empece a reírme con ella. Me fije en su vestimenta, consistía en unos jeans algo ajustados que marcaban sus largas piernas con unos zapatos bajos; una camiseta algo holgada y encima una cazadora de cuero, se había quitado su típico gorrito para amarrarse el cabello en una coleta alta. Se veía realmente bien. Pude ver como se sonrojaba un poco, dándole un toque infantil a su rostro.

-Yo tampoco pensé que tenías alguno.-estaba apenada.

-Muy mal.-suspire.-Mmm, pues en ese caso. ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer?-

-Pues…me gustaría ir a ver una tienda de música; llevo tiempo intentando encontrar un disco.-alzo los hombros sin importancia.

-Seguro. Vamos. Iremos improvisando conforme vaya avanzando el día.

-Me parece perfecto.-empezamos a caminar.

Salimos del parque uno a lado del otro mientras hablábamos de cualquier tontería que se nos ocurría. Me sentía bastante a gusto a su lado, no es que fuéramos tan cercanos como lo éramos, pero como nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos así que sería algo interesante y así nos conoceríamos mejor.

Caminamos hasta una de las pocas tiendas de música que había en la cuidad. Entramos y por un momento nos separamos buscando cada uno por su lado algo de nuevo material que pudiéramos encontrar. Por mi parte me fui rápidamente para la sección de metal pesado, podría empezar por algo que normalmente ya escuchaba todos los días. Por lo menos sería algo nuevo que escuchar, estaba a nada de aprenderme cada acorde de todas las que tenía en mi reproductor. Poco a poco empece a pasar las pequeñas cajas leyendo los títulos, de vez en cuando sacaba uno y leía la pequeña lista que cada uno contenía; de todos modos los regresaba y seguía con mi camino. Le di un par de vueltas a la tienda haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Me pasee por la tienda deteniéndome en varios géneros musicales, simplemente intentaba entretenerme, ya que no había nada de material que me interesara por el momento, o que cupiera en el capital que traía conmigo. Además, no sabía que era exactamente lo que Tayuya estaba buscando, no me la había topado, por lo que pensé que tal vez estaba en uno de los pocos géneros que no me apetecía escuchar por nada del mundo. Me volví a meter en el pasillo en el que se encontraba la sección de música electrónica y rock pesado, darle una segunda vuelta no podría ser en vano. Una de las ventajas sería que podría intentar a hacer un capital para ir luego. Me detuve al ver uno de ac/dc. Según yo no lo tenía en mi repertorio, así que me dispuse a tomarlo pero al querer levantarlo alguien más lo tomo sorprendiéndome, y me sorprendí al ver a Tayuya que me veía de la misma manera.

-¡Sasuke!-rió.-Que casualidad.-

-Jaja, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. ¿Es el que buscabas?-asintió un poco.-Quédatelo.-dije soltándolo.

-Pero tu lo quieres también, tómalo tu, yo puedo esperar a que les lleguen nuevos.-igualmente lo soltó.

-Puedo esperar también, enserio, no me molesta. Además, dijiste que llevabas tiempo buscándolo, yo no tenía idea de su existencia.-

-Si, pero…-bajo la mirada.-No importa si tu lo quieres.-

Se veía realmente tierna así, me saco una sonrisa sincera, algo que agradecía en verdad; ya estaba cansado de fingirla sólo para parecer normal con los demás, específicamente, mi familia. Debía de aparentar que estaba completamente bien, ya había preocupado demasiado a mis padres desde la discusión como para seguirle por algo que no podía cambiar ahora. La acompañe a la caja mientras empezamos a comentar un poco del grupo, unos cuantos comentarios nada fuera de lo normal. Sereno como alguien nos estaba mirando, no me gusta mucho ese sentimiento, es sumamente molesto, así que voltee a ver hacia afuera del establecimiento algo curioso y molesto, odiaba esa sensación de que me estuvieran observando, pero desgraciadamente, no pude ubicar a alguien conocido cerca; debería de haber sido mi imaginación.

**Sanosuke prov's**

¡Esto si que era nuevo! ¿Quien diría que mi hermano estaría saliendo con Tayuya? Bueno sorpresas que da la vida. Abrace a Sakura que estaba algo perdida observando unos cuantos aparadores por lo que nos íbamos paseando. Agradecía que no los hubiera visto. No quería que aquello nos arruinara el día. Cuando sintió mi contacto sentí como reaccionaba un poco saltando un poco.

-¿Estas bien?-le acaricie suavemente el hombro.

-Si.-me contesto sonriéndome.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?-

-Mmmm, ya sabes que no se nada sobre noviazgos. No se que es lo que se puede hacer.-suspiro.

-Hey, tranquila.-le acaricie la mejilla con la mano libre.-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, solamente pasemos un buen rato los dos. Lo demás no importa.-le bese la coronilla.

-En ese caso, se me antoja ir a ver una película. ¿Te parece?-

-Lo que tu quieras.-caminamos hacia el cine.

**Sasuke prov's**

Llevábamos bastante tiempo juntos, la verdad ya llevaba tiempo sin habérmela pasado tan bien como en ese momento. Era muy graciosa, no sabía porque nunca habíamos hablado de esa manera. Cosas que suceden, pero como dicen, todo pasa por algo.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?-

-Lo que a ti te apetezca. No es algo que me importe demasiado.-me volteo a ver.-¿Por qué estas tan serio?-

-A no por nada.

-De acuerdo.-seguimos caminando.

Agradecía que no insistiera en las cosas, eso era algo que hacia las cosas más fáciles. Además, no creo que le hubiera gustado saber lo que acabo de ver, el punto era que los dos nos distrajéramos de todo esto que nos tenía sumamente mal, no era algo que pudiéramos cambiar. Me mordí la lengua para tranquilizarme, no pensaba arruinarle día a Tayuya, así que mejor hice todo el esfuerzo posible para tragarme todo el coraje que estaba naciendo en mi interior. Hice que nos alejáramos de ellos un par de cuadras más, agradecía a lo que fuera por el hecho de que estaban en su propio mundo, sospecho que no nos vieron así que usaría eso a mi favor y nos escabulliríamos de ellos. Seguimos caminando hasta que vi una heladería, hace bastante que no comía uno.

-¿Se te apetece un helado?-

-Jaja, si lo invitas tu por supuesto.-

-Abusas de mi.-dramatice.-Vale te lo invito.-solté una risotada.

-Eres demasiado divertido Sasuke.-me sonrió.-No conocía esa faceta tuya.-

-Todos tenemos algo que ocultar. Lo mío es esta faceta.-la mire serio.-No lo comentes con absolutamente nadie.-

-No te preocupes, no es que sea una persona que se lleve con demasiadas personas, además esas cosas con de cada uno y no son de mi incumbencia.-

-...-me dejo impresionado.

Una muy buena respuesta para algo totalmente ridículo, estaba realmente estupefacto. Era la primera vez que no tenía nada que decir, solté una pequeña y silenciosa risotada y seguí os cuan nuestro camino. Me di cuenta de que empezaba a ser sumamente caballeroso, lo cual estaba siendo un serio problema; el ser así no es algo común en mi, dejaba atrás muchos tipos de barreras que me gustaban que sugieran arriba. Me mantenían bastante a salvo de todo lo que podría llegar a mi alrededor, por lo menos me hacia sentir más seguro de lo que en verdad estaba. Por alguna extraña razón no me importaba ser así con ella. Fuimos a la pequeña heladería que teníamos cerca, no era algo del otro mundo pero parecía tener un buen ambiente. Me hizo reír, al parecer como una niña al ver la cantidad de helados que había en el lugar. Pidió uno triple, mientras yo pedía el mío sencillo, de todos modos no tenía tanto antojo después de lo que vi. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y empezamos a comer el helado. Cada uno parecía estar más que metidos en nuestros pensamientos, o por lo menos eso parecía que ella hacia, en mi caso así era, pensaba en Sakura y en el baboso de Sanosuke, seguía sin entender y mucho menos aceptar la situación. Era mucho más de lo que podía soportar desde el principio. Tenía que quitar eso de mi cabeza me negaba arruinar el día de hoy, esta salida.

-Sasuke, estas bastante serio. ¿Estas bien?-dijo sería.

-Si, simplemente ando algo pensativo, pero nada importante. No te preocupes.-

-Es por Sakura…¿verdad?-me sonrió algo forzado.

Joder… no quería que se arruinara el día, sabía que no lo podía ocultar demasiado bien que digamos que no me la estaba pasando para nada bien en aquella situación pero; a decir verdad, no había pensado en ello hasta que los había visto. Algo que me sorprendió un poco, pero que le había agradecido de sobremanera el que hubiéramos pasado este tiempo juntos. Por instinto le tome la mano que tenía arriba de la mesa y se la apreté suavemente, ella se sobresaltó pero no retiró la mano. Se la acaricie suavemente con el pulgar.

-No, no había pensado en ello en todo el día.-intente calmarla.-A decir verdad, lo había olvidado por completo.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Enserio.-debía de animarla un poco.-Me la he estado pasando bastante bien. ¿Tu que opinas?-

-Pienso lo mismo. Me la he pasado increíble, muchas gracias por el día de hoy.-

-No hay nada de que agradecer.-le sonreí.-Ambos lo necesitábamos bastante.-

-Si.-suspiro mientras volteaba a ver hacia afuera del establecimiento.-Esta empezando a atardecer, será mejor que nos empezamos a ir. No quiero llegar tan tarde a casa.-

-Tienes razón. Vámonos.-

Salimos de la heladería y empezamos a caminar de vuelta al parque. Por lo menos sabíamos que nuestros hogares no quedaban tan lejos de ahí. Fue un trayecto demasiado silencioso y despacio. Parecía que no queríamos acabara el día, ya que a mi parecer había sigo bastante llevadero. Llevaba siendo uno de los mejores días del último mes que había tenido, aunque claro estaba que ninguno de ellos había hecho nada más que estar encerrado. Llegamos a nuestro destinó en los últimos minutos del atardecer, era uno bastante bonito, unos colores con combinación perfecta. Nos detuvimos en el mismo punto donde habíamos hablado el día anterior y nos habíamos reunido ese día. Se coloco frente a mi mientras se balanceaba como una niña sobre sus talones.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke. Me divertí bastante.-me sonrió.

-Igualmente.-

-…-escondió la cabeza entre que el cabello.

-Oye.-le levanté la barbilla suavemente. ¿Qué ocurre?-me preocupaba el vela con esa mirada, tan opaca.

-Nada.-evito mi mirada.

-¿Segura? Puedes decirme lo que sea.-

-Sasuke, enserio estoy bien. No tienes nada de que preocuparte.-pude observar como sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer.

La apegué a mi mientras escuchaba como se derrumbaba. Se había estado tomando fuerzas impresionantes para no llorar, pero ya no quedaba nada más de ello. Sentía como tenía pequeños espasmos mientras se desahogaba, aunque ninguno de los dos lo pudiera evitar sabíamos que estábamos demasiado heridos; el perder a la persona que queríamos era demasiado como para poder soportarlo. Se aferraba a mi camisa mientras se desahogaba; sus lágrimas parecían descender rápidamente y sus sollozos le hacían compañía. No sabía que era lo que podría hacer así que le empece a acariciar el cabello y una parte de la espalda alta. No tenía nada que decirle, ya que internamente yo estaba igual que ella. Estuvimos así un tiempo, debía que haber estado soportando demasiado que había explotado al fin. Todo por culpa de aquellos dos, como daría lo que fuera porque ninguno de nosotros tuviera estos sentimientos; y más que nada cuando no eran correspondidos o no habían sido totalmente comprendidos.

-Hey tranquila.-dije al escucharla respirar más clamada.-Fue bueno que te desahogarás.-

-Yo…lo siento.-se encogió entre mis brazos.-Normalmente no dejo que la gente me vea así.-

-No hay problema. De aquí no saldrá nada.-

-Discúlpame Sasuke.-se apartó limpiándose las mejillas.-No se que me paso, lo lamento no quería que me vieras en esa situación,- me sonrió de manera forzada- pero, me siento mucho mejor, gracias por el consuelo. Nos vemos el lunes, de nuevo gracias por todo.-se dio la vuelta.

-Oye, espérate.-la detuve por le brazo.

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?-

Me vio con aquellos ojos negros algo inchados, se veía bastante tierna así. Le acaricie la mejilla sentía tener la necesidad que quitarle aquel peso de encima. Suavemente me acerque y antes de que me diera cuenta ya tenía mis labios sobre los suyos.


	13. Vueltas que da la Vida

**Capítulo 13 Vueltas que da la Vida**

**Lectores una disculpa, por varios motivos se ha atrazado demasiado este fic. ya cumplio su tercer aniversario y falta demasiado. hare lo posible para en este verano, que inicia el mio la proxima semana, intentare adelantarlo lo mas posible antes de vovler a clases; sin mas disfruten la lectura.**

Era una caricia suave y pausada nada más con el roce de nuestros labios; mi imaginación empezó a volar, imaginando estar besando a la persona que quería. A esa peli rosa de ojos llamativamente verdes. Aquella mujer que era lo más importante para mí. La abrace por la cintura quitando aquella pequeña distancia que nos habíamos dado. Caí en cuanta rápidamente en mi error al volver a la realidad, no era justo para Tayuya, a pesar de todo yo seguía pensando en Sakura, estuviera con el soquete o no; no la usaría como un reemplazo de ello.

-A…perdón.-me aleje de ella realmente apenado.-No fue mi intensión.-sentí mis mejillas arder.

-No…no te preocupes. No pasa nada.-respondió algo nerviosa.

-Te acompaño a casa. Esta bastante oscuro para que vayas sola.-decidí cambiar rápidamente la conversación, no era preciso hablar de ello en el momento.

-Tienes razón, disculpa la molestia.-vio uno de los faroles encendido.

-No lo es, vamos, antes de que se nos haga más tarde.-

Seguimos andando como si nada por la ciudad aunque la situación se había vuelto algo incómoda. Había actuado impulsivamente, había sido un gran error, intentaba acomodar mis ideas que estaban hechas un revoltijo sin sentido. ¡Joder! Todo había estado perfecto, nos habíamos pasando un buen tiempo hasta hace poco. Había cometido una gran estupidez. Caminamos en silencio, se había vuelto bastante incómoda la situación, volteaba a verla de reojo; sinceramente ya no sabía cómo dirigírmele. Agradecía a la noche y su poder para disfrazar las expresiones faciales. Por lo menos sabía que de mi parte estaba avergonzado y sabía que por lo menos un tenue sonrojó me apareció en las mejillas. Debía respirar con tranquilidad, no podía mostrarme tan nervioso por algo tan trivial, tan natural, aunque admito que fue algo lindo y más por su espontaneidad.

Llegamos a su casa, vivía a unos cuantas cuadras más abajo de lo que vivía Kiba; hablando de eso, debía hablar con ellos y disculparme por mi actitud tan déspota y engreída de las semanas pasadas, más que nada cuando solamente querían ayudar. Hablaría el lunes con ellos, el pedir disculpas no era mi fuerte y me constaba bastante el lograrlo, ese orgullo que me cargaba no era nada bueno, subimos al protón mientras ella empezaba a buscar sus llaves.

-Muchas gracias por traerme Sasuke. Me la pase muy bien hoy.-dijo al encontrarlas.

-Yo digo lo mismo.-metí mis manos en los bolsillos.-Nos vemos el lunes.-me iba a despedir de ella sólo con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Me sorprendió que me abrazara antes de darme un beso en la mejilla. Le sonreí algo forzado siendo lo más sincero posible, no había sido la mejor forma de despedirnos; no después de lo que había pasado. Cuando entro a su casa baje rápidamente del portón y empecé a caminar algunas cuadras hacia arriba mientras seguía maldiciéndome internamente. Dios mío esto era una locura. ¿Sería capaz de hacer eso por simple despecho? Debía relajarme, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, estar pensando en caliente no me estaba ayudando para nada. Además, ella no tenía porque formar parte de ello, ¿qué carajos se me estaba pasando por la cabeza cuando se me ocurrió besarla? Y… bueno, no digo que no haya estado bien, sino todo lo contrario. A decir verdad, supero las expectativas que tenía de ello. Sus labios habían sido muy suaves con un ligero sabor a frutillas. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Estaba todavía algo aturdido, debía relajarme y descansar un poco; tenía que acomodar mis ideas.

Llegue a casa avisándole a mi madre que se encontraba en la cocina que estaría en mi habitación y me dormiría inmediatamente, al preguntarme el porqué solamente le conteste con que estaba algo cansado, no debía de saber todos los detalles. Muy amablemente me dijo que me prepararía algo ligero para cenar, en si un emparedado, y me lo subiría. Se lo agradecí de todo corazón. Subí pesadamente las escaleras, y me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación, de todos modos quería evitar al soquete a toda costa y evitar ver su cara de estúpido enamorado. Al llegar a mi alcoba me derrumbe en la cama. Me quede viendo el techo repasando paso a paso, minuto a minuto todo lo ocurrido; desde el principio al verla algo me llamo la atención, no se sí era su vestimenta, el que se haya quitado el gorrito o por el simple hecho de que habíamos pasado toda la tarde juntos. Bueno, el lunes intentaría arreglarlo.

**Sanosuke prov's**

Estacione el automóvil frente a la casa de Sakura, no quise comentarle lo que había visto en la tarde; sabía que seguía bastante sensible por la última discusión que había tenido con Sasuke. Aunque me dijera que se encontraba perfectamente bien sabía que limé mentía cara que no me preocupara por ella. Apague el motor y ambos nos quedamos en silencio, siendo alumbrados por las farolas.

-Muchas gracias, me la pase muy bien hoy.-me dijo volteándome a ver.

-No te preocupes.-la imite.-Con verte así de feliz me conformo.-

-Que lindo eres.-sonrió abiertamente.

Le tome la mano y se la acaricie suavemente, aprecie el sutil sonrojó que le seguía adornando el rostro. Me acerque a ella para besarle la mejilla, sintiendo como se encogía un poco; se notaba su inexperiencia en esto del noviazgo. Me costaba hacer que se abriera un poco hacia esta nueva relación que había entre nosotros. No la forzaría, le daría tiempo al tiempo, yo no tenía ninguna prisa.

-Te veo el lunes.-la solté.

-Hmp, claro que sí. Te quiero.-me devolvió el beso, antes de salir del vehículo.

Sonreí cómo un estúpido enamorado. Literalmente me traía de una nube, observe como entro en su casa y suspire. Adoraba cada minuto que pasaba a su lado, poder ver aquella sonrisa cada que tenía la oportunidad. Hay veces en las que pienso en que hubiera pasado si no la hubiese apoyado cuando más lo necesitaba, probablemente no estaríamos como estamos. Pero aun sigo pensando en lo que me dijo Sasuke esa noche que discutimos. Llegue a casa, Itachi estaba como siempre preparando sus clases de la semana, además andaba algo estresado por las últimas semanas que quedaban en el semestre, al igual que del otro lado del la moneda. Al verme me hizo una señal para que le hiciera compañía, me hubiera negado pero ya que no tenía nada que hacer fui a sentarme al sillón que estaba disponible.

-¿Qué tal el día de hoy?-me dijo siguiendo viendo su portátil.

-Bastante bien.-

-Por la cara de idiota que te traes me imagino que mejor que bien.-río.

-Estúpido.-reí con él.

-Hey, calmado.-

-¿Cómo vas con lo de tus clases?- pregunte para que se distrajera un rato

-Pues, ¿Tu como crees?-

-Si, me imagino.-

-¿Cómo has visto a Sasuke?-

-Bastante mal, ya no sé qué hacer para que se le baje el enojo.-

-¿Llevas viviendo casi diecinueve años con él y aun no sabes cómo es su carácter?-

-Pero, ¿lo habías visto alguna vez con ese carácter?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto bastante curioso.

-Él ahora tiene una razón por estar así. Esta enamorado de una chava del instituto.-

-Eso explica mucho.- dijo Itachi muy sorprendido. -¿Sabes de quien se trata?- pregunto bastante curioso.

-¿Tu juras que te lo voy a decir tan fácilmente?- respondí con cinismo

-Bueno, como quieras. Ya súbete a dormir, que ya es tarde.- me dijo

-Apenas son las siete y cuarto.- le conteste

-… cállese y súbase.-

-Jajaja está bien. Que acabes temprano.-

Me subí a mi cuarto. Por supuesto no le dije quien era la enamorada de Sasuke. Sé que hay que tener confianza entre hermanos, pero por respeto a Sasuke y Sakura no lo hare, además estoy 100% seguro que no le agradara la idea que Itachi sepa, con que sepa lo básico yo creo que ya es más que suficiente. Bueno, en fin. Me marcho a descansar, ahora hay que esperar a ver que pasara el lunes.

**Sasuke prov's**

Inicio de semana, me desperté algo temprano, así que tome mi tiempo para alistarme, el día de ayer ni había sido el mejor de todos. Me había quedado pensando todo el día en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Debía hablar con ella, tenía que poner las cosas apenas claro antes de que pasara cualquier otro inconveniente. Llegue al salón y caí a mi pupitre. Enserio, lo que le hace falta es que graben mi nombre en el. Pasaron las dos clases, tediosas y pesadamente aburridas. Al acabar las primeras dos clases, salieron disparados a la cafetería. Como de costumbre fui el último en salir. Iba caminando, sentí que alguien me seguía por la espalda, me alcanzo y me abrazo. Voltee a ver quién era. Era Tayuya. Al verla, sentí que me sonrojaba al igual que ella.

-Buenos días Tayuya.-

-Buenos días Sasuke.- me regalo una sonrisa.

-Oye, quería hablar contigo sobre el sábado.-odiaba ponerme tan nervioso por algo así.-Quisiera disculparme de nuevo, no fue mi intención.-

-No tienes porque disculparte, enserio no hay problema, no fue nada.-me tomo de la muñeca.-Fue dada la circunstancia lo que sucedió, no quiero que haya problemas entre nosotros por ello.-

-Gracias.-le coloque un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja.

-Aw.-escuche voces nada agradables para mi gusto.- ¿Hacen bonita pareja no creen?-

Rodee los ojos antes de ver a Naruto y su estúpido grupito que se había quedado viéndonos como si fuéramos algo peor que basura. Le devolví la mirada, no es que pensara igual pero que no fueran de mi agrado era otro boleto. Sentí como Tayuya se escondía un poco de ellos usándome como escudo, a lo que me llevo a la pregunta de qué demonios le hacían en el salón. Deje eso a un lado mientras la tomaba de la mano y los pasaba de lado. Como odiaba a ese tipo de escoria de la humanidad. Escuche sus estúpidos comentarios haciendo caso omiso, no me amargarían el día. Al estar lejos de ellos relaje mi caminata, hasta hacerla realmente pausada y tranquila. Sentí como que me apretaban la mano por lo que la jale un poco para abrazarla de forma algo protectora.

-¿Sasuke?-estaba algo sorprendida.

-No dejes que ese tipo de personas te molesten. No hagas caso a sus comentarios, ¿de acuerdo? No tienen por qué intimidarte.-

-Yo…-trago pesado.-Gracias Sasuke.-se acomodo mejor entre mis brazos para corresponderme.- ¿Ibas hacia la cafetería?-

-No creo que nos dé tiempo. Sera mejor que nos fuéramos a nuestras aulas.-

-¿No tienes hambre? ¿Desayunaste?-me pregunto mientras nos soltábamos.

-No, pero se lidiar con ello. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿Cómo que no Sasuke? Toma.-me tenido una manzana.-Por lo menos come esto.-

-…Wow.-mire la fruta.-Muchas gracias, no era necesario.-

Me regalo una sonrisa, que a mi punto de vista, era una de las más bonitas que había visto nunca. Caminamos juntos cerca de otro hablando trivialidades mientras yo me comía aquella fruta, a decir verdad me moría de hambre. No había podido desayunar por seguir pensando en lo ocurrido con ella. Veía algo molesto su gorrito, tenía una muy linda cabellera como para ocultarla debajo de este, al llegar a su aula, ambos nos detuvimos mientras se ponía algo nerviosa. Con algo de instinto y sin pensarlo, le acaricie con el dorso de los dedos la mejilla, viendo como se sonrojaba aumentando ese color rosado en ellas mientras me volteaba a ver sorprendida, era más que obvio ya que no era muy "cariñoso" que digamos con las personas a mi alrededor. Estuvimos asi un tiempo hasta que pude escuchar como el imbécil de Sanosuke carraspeó un poco rompiendo la burbuja en el que estábamos mentidos ella y yo. Lo volteé a ver con reproche mientras veía como estaba algo sorprendido y se metía rápidamente a la habitación sabiendo que si seguía parado a mi lado le costaría caro. Volví a centrarme en ella, pero había vuelto a bajar la mirada.

-Oye tranquila.-le alce el rostro.-No te preocupes por ese tarado, no se lo merece. Sabes que cualquier cosa estoy por aquí o simplemente tienes el móvil.-sonrío un poco.-Te veo después.-me di la vuelta para empezar a mi aula.

-Espera.-

Se dio la vuelta para inmediatamente abrazarme por el cuello y besarme suavemente la mejilla. Quede paralizado por completo, no tenía idea de que hacer al respecto; por lo que deje que hiciera lo que se le diera la gana. Sonreí de forma algo estúpida, de todos modos me sentía cómodo a su lado. Me sonrió mientras me daba un silencioso gracias para meterse inmediatamente al aula. Solté un bufido ya que no pensaba reírme abiertamente, me resultaba realmente graciosa. Empecé a caminar a mi respectiva aula cuando logre visualizar a todos; parecía que estaban discutiendo sobre algunas cosas de manera abierta, se veía que se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo. Hinata se me quedo viendo, mientras me sonreía e intentaba ponerse a mi lado, se veía que estaba todavía preocupada por la discusión que había tenido con Neji hace un par de semanas.

-Hola Sasuke. Milagro que te vemos por acá.-dijo sin dejar de sonreírme, aunque se veía que me analizaba por cualquier cosa.

-Hola. ¿Cómo están?-

-Bien.-Temari también sonrió.

-Me alegro. Oye Neji.-lo voltee a ver.-Quiero disculparme por la actitud que tuve, no fue la más adecuada y más que nada, y esto va para todos, se que querían ayudarme y que no acepte de una manera nada agradable. Espero que acepten mis disculpas.-esto estaba demasiado incomodo.

-No te preocupes Sasuke.- se acerco para golpearme el hombro con la palma de la mano.-Pues sabemos cómo te encontrabas además el que quisiéramos que estuvieras bien inmediatamente no era justo para ti. Y bueno… lo era menos a saber todas las circunstancias a lo que había conllevado eso.-

-Pues gracias.-estaba empezando a avergonzarme.

-No hay problema. Hablamos en la salida, llevamos tiempo sin salir juntos.-Kiba se unió a la conversación.-No nos des el cortón.-

-No lo hare, los veo luego.-

Seguí caminando hacia el aula, haciendo que sonriera un poco, llevaba mucho tiempo solo por lo que era momento de darle vuelta a lo que era imposible arreglar y volver a mi vida rutinaria. Haría lo que fuera posible para no pensar en ella, aunque tuviera que fingir que jamás la había conocido. Me senté en mi pupitre y deje que las horas siguieran pasando amenamente, por lo menos sabia que faltaban dos clases lo cual se me haría más tranquilo.

Salimos de la ultima asignatura del día, por lo que como siempre me hacia el baboso unos minutos para no estar engentado con la cantidad de alumnos que salían disparados de las aulas haciendo un tráfico humano que me agradaba evitar. Estaba por salir de la habitación que se encontraba totalmente vacía pero al llegar al umbral de la puerta fui interceptado por el imbécil de mi hermano, estaba bastante serio, o más que nada parecía molesto, con que o quien estaba asi no era asunto mío por lo que intente hacerme a un lado para seguir con mi camino, mas este no me dejo. Lo intente un par de veces más pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo resultado por lo que me estaba fastidiando, si quería decirme algo que dejara los rodeos de una buena vez o le volvería a lanzar un buen golpe por andarme exasperando.  
-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-dijo serio.

-No.-

-Por favor Sasuke, sólo un momento.-

-¿Qué parte de no, es la que no entiendes?-estaba fastidiado.-Soquete, enserio, no molestes, quítate.- lo empuje un poco

-Por lo menos dime algo.-me bloqueo el camino.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido con Tayuya? Pensé que solamente eran amigos. Y por lo que puedo ver ahora, parece lo contrario.-

-¿En qué sentido?-

-En todo sentido.-

-Estas paranoico. Además eso nos incumbe a nosotros dos. Ve con tu novia y déjame tranquilo.-le empuje mas fuerte haciendo que se quitara de en medio y me dispuse a seguir con mi camino.

No dejaría que me arruinara el momento, lo que hubiera entre Tayuya y yo era cosa nuestra, y de nadie más. Me acomode mejor la mochila para salir de ahí, quería estar a gusto con mis amigos sin importar nada. Llegue a la entrada en donde estaban prácticamente todos, estaban Kiba y Hinata, hablando de algo que ella quería hacer para celebrar su segundo aniversario; Neji y Temari estaban escuchando música cada uno con su reproductor, al igual que estaban Sakon, Tayuya y Kidomaru, que estaba cada uno absorto en sus cosas. Los salude a todos y asi nos fuimos directamente a un pequeño local de comida casera. Estaba demasiado pequeño pero habían logrado administrar perfectamente el lugar haciéndolo sumamente cómodo. Al estar con ellos me di cuenta de que eso era lo que me faltaba, pasar un rato con ellos sin volver a mis amargos pensamientos y recuerdos. Fue una tarde sumamente agradable, ya que al anochecer decidimos ya cada uno ir a nuestras respectivas casas y hacer algo de la tarea que se nos había asignado ese día. Al ver que Tayuya se estaba yendo sola por lo que rápidamente la alcance diciéndole que la acompañaría, al fin y al cabo no importaba a qué hora llegara, con tal y de que cumpliera ese propósito. Caminamos en un silencio demasiado cómodo aprovechando para admirar un poco el paisaje que nos estaba ofreciendo la noche en la cuidad. Llegamos a su casa, al parecer sus padres no estaban por lo que espere sumido en mis pensamientos a que entrara para poder dirigirme a la mía.

-¿Sasuke?-llamo rápidamente mi atención.

-¿Qué ocurre?-la voltee a ver algo curioso.

-…nada mejor olvídalo.-

-Oye.-le tome la mano para inmediatamente alzarle el rostro con mi mano libre.-Cualquier cosa, es mejor que la digas, no te quedes con la duda. ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?-

-A…yo…a…-pude apreciar un ligero sonrojo a pesar de la penumbra.

-Tranquila. No pasa nada, lo que me digas no saldrá de aquí.-

Ya no dijo nada mas, salvo volver a unir sus labios con los míos. Parpadee varias veces intentando asimilar aquello, pensaba que lo íbamos a olvidar, como si lo de hace un par de días no hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada. Me deje llevar por el momento imitando su caricia, le solté el brazo para poder abrazarla por la cintura. Al diablo, creo que cuando estaba a su lado era en el único momento en que en verdad dejaba de pensar en Sakura y en el baboso. Aleje el rostro para voltearla a ver, tenía un enorme sonrojo que parecía cubrirle casi todo el rostro; me reí un poco mientras poco a poco iba recorriendo su espalda para poder soltarla.

-Perdón Sasuke, no fue mi intención.-estaba bastante avergonzada.

-No hay problema.-

-No enserio, es…se que te parecerá algo egoísta de mi parte… pero cuando estoy contigo soy capaz de actuar normalmente, puedo dejar de pensar en Sanosuke.-bajaba constantemente la mirada.

-…-me mordí el labio.-Sabes…me ocurre lo mismo.-

-¿Enserio?-se sorprendió.

-Algo. La verdad es que estamos demasiado lastimados, como que nos entendemos un poco en ese sentido.-suspire.-No sé realmente como explicarlo.-volví a acariciarle la mejilla.- ¿Oye, se que te parecerá algo raro pero, te parece que iniciemos una relación?-

-¿Qué?-me vio sorprendida.

-Se que es extraño, pero tal vez entre los dos podamos sanar nuestras heridas.-no despegaba mi mirada de la suya.-Puedes negarte inmediatamente, es solo algo que se me ocurrió, sé que es una completa locura.-

-Yo...creo que sería…algo que podríamos intentarlo. Aunque en verdad no quiero que la amistad se arruine por algo así.-

-Mira, si quieres le intentamos por un tiempo, si vemos que no funciona, ahí muere y seguimos como siempre. Pero si vemos que si funciona, pues ya veremos que procede. -

-Yo… ¿no crees que será algo raro y mas por lo que nos digan los demás?-

-Lo que digan o no, es algo que me importa un rábano. Lo que quiero saber es ¿qué piensas tu?-

-Yo…esto…pues…-empezó a jugar con sus dedos.-Esta bien Sasuke, intentarlo no cuesta nada.-

-De acuerdo. Entonces te veo mañana.-le bese la mejilla antes de que entrara a su casa.

En todo el recorrido a casa, pensé en todo aquello que había ocurrido, a decir verdad no me sentía incomodo a su lado a pesar de lo ocurrido, me sentía cada vez más en confianza, al mismo tiempo que ella le pasaba algo parecido. Esto en si se estaba complicando bastante, debía de pensar en varias cosas, a pesar de haberle sugerido empezar con una relación, no tenía idea de que era lo que podría llegar a pasar. Pero como siempre daría tiempo al tiempo y ver que ocurría en el proceso.

**Sanosuke prov's**

Nuevo día, algo curioso; me había despertado con un presentimiento algo incomodo pero demasiado intrigoso como para querer quedarme con la espina de la duda. Desayune junto a Itachi que no dejaba de molestar de vez en cuando con Sakura, aunque se la regresaba con cualquiera de sus ex. Terminamos nuestro desayuno para ambos tomar nuestras respectivas llaves y salir hacia la cochera.

-¿Pasaras por ella?-pregunto divertido.

-Si. Aunque sigue diciéndome que prefiere caminar no me gusta en lo absoluto.

-Eres TAN mandilón.-

-Calladito te ves más bonito. O recuerdas a Aiko.-

-Eso fue otra cosa.-se sonrojo.

-A otra cosa mariposa, estabas mucho peor que yo.-le golpe el hombro fraternalmente.

-Esta bien lo admito, tu ganas. Ya ve por tu mujer, nos vemos en un rato.- subió a su automóvil.

Conduje por las calles mientras seguía pensando un poco en lo que había visto el día anterior; el que Sasuke y Tayuya estuvieran juntos en una forma tan intima en el sentido de que parecían demasiado conectados se me hacia sumamente raro. Yo tenía idea de que se llevaban bien, pero no tenía idea de que fuera tanto. Deje eso a un lado al llegar a casa de Sakura, no dejaría que me leyera la mirada y me empezara a preguntar qué era lo que me ocurría. Subió al automóvil y después de un breve saludo seguimos con nuestro camino tendiendo una conversación, parecía que ella también había despertado con un presentimiento que la tenía algo nerviosa e incómoda. Mejor no comentarle que me ocurría algo similar, debía de ser por el hecho de que estábamos a nada de acabar el semestre. Al llegar al instituto ambos bajamos y como siempre la acompañé a su aula, ya había varias personas ahí por lo que le di un beso en la frente antes de seguir con mi camino, de todos modos, en cinco minutos empezaban las clases y era mejor estar adentro a que no nos dejen entrar y mas a estas alturas del partido. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta pude ver como Tayuya iba por el pasillo, asi que seguí caminando, de todos modos, debía de hablar con ella. Me volteo a ver de una manera algo extraña por lo que me sentí algo incomodo.

-Que hay. Buenos días Tayuya.-dije como si nada pasara.

-Ah hola.-dijo de forma indiferente.

Me sorprendí de sobremanera, normalmente no me hablaba de esa manera, Tayuya siempre había sido muy amable con todos y rara vez se comportaba de esa manera, era una forma algo hostil y fría. Me costó un poco volver a retomar la palabra, además de que me veía con algo de fastidio y molestia. Respire lentamente intentando acomodar mis ideas y no hablar con incoherencias.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

-Como quieras; ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo en particular?-

-En lo absoluto.-ahogo un intento de risa.-No tengo por qué estar así contigo. Si esa era toda la conversación, discúlpame tengo que irme, quiero entrar a clases.-

-Oye espérate.-la tome del brazo.

-Hey.-escuche a mi hermano.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

-Es algo que no te incumbe.-dije algo frustrado.-Simplemente estoy hablando con ella.-

-Por supuesto que me incumbe, deja de atosigar a mi novia.-

Me sorprendí tanto que me quede en mi lugar sintiendo como me alejaba de ella para tomarla de la mano. ¿Desde cuándo esos dos andaban? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Vi como se despedían alegremente mientras la veía sonreír abiertamente. Tal vez, yo había estado equivocado, peor, no, aquello no era posible, estaba totalmente seguro de que a Sasuke le gustaba Sakura; eso era totalmente obvio para todo aquel que lo conociera demasiado bien que la veía con una mirada totalmente diferente. Entonces no entendía que carajos estaba pasando, pero estaba más que dispuesto a saber que le ocurría a Sasuke como para hacer cada estupidez que se le pasaba por la cabeza, había algo que no cuadraba en esto e intentara de todas las formas posibles averiguar que seria.

**Sasuke prov's**

Había sido un día sumamente tedioso por lo que al llegar a casa me había dirigido al pequeño estudio en donde estaba mi piano, debía de relajarme un poco. Deje mi mochila en una de las sillas de la habitación, abrí la tapa del teclado, acariciando cada una de las teclas mientras intentaba elegir cualquiera de las piezas que me sabía de memoria o intentar algo nuevo que se me había ocurrido hace tiempo y no había probado. Lo estuve meditando demasiado tiempo ya que cuando me había acomodado decidiendo que seguiría con las mismas de siempre, el soquete entro como si fuera dueño de la casa lo mire bastante molesto; ese soquete sabía exactamente como odiaba que entraran en primera sin permiso y en segunda porque odiaba que me interrumpieran.

-¿Qué quieres?- lo intente matar con la mirada.-Sabes cómo odio que te metas aquí y me interrumpas de esa manera.

-Creo que debemos hablar.-

-No tengo idea de que estás hablando, y créeme que lo que menos que quiero hacer en este momento seria hablar con alguien como tu.-

-¿Qué es lo que tramas haciendo todo esto?-

-Si no te has dado cuenta… llevamos soportándonos por un poco mas de dieciocho tediosos y fastidiosos años, como para que sepas que lo que tramo y lo que hago no es de tu incumbencia.-

- Entonces solo explícame algo que ya no logro entender. ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?-se recargo en el piano.

-Primero, sepárate 2 metros del piano, sabes que nadie lo puede tocar. Segundo, no sucede absotulamente nada conmigo, deja de estar delirando y dejame tranquilo. Salte.-

-Aclárame solamente una cosa.- se separo del mueble.-Una nada mas y te dejo tranquilo.-

-No tengo nada que aclararte. Es mi vida y hago con ella lo que me plazca.-

-Me importa un sorbete, me vas a escuchar quieras o no.-empezo a bufar un poco.-Se supone que tú quieres a Sakura ¿no? Ahora que fue eso de que quieres a Tayuya. Simplemente no lo entiendo, ¿es solamente porque estoy saliendo con ella?-

-…-no sabia si ignorarlo o romperle la cara, respire profundamente antes de contestarle.-No tienes nada de entender, las cosas son como son fin del asunto.-

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo contigo? Ahora ya no te entiendo para nada.-se me acerco queriéndome retar, haciendo que me pusiera de pie, nunca dejaría que me viera por arriba, eso jamás lo lograría.-Me di cuenta de que querías a Sakura de una manera especial, cuando la mirabas algo en tu mirada cambiaba, tu rostro se suavizaba un poco. Ahora le eres más que indiferente, eres sumamente tosco y grosero con ella.-

-Mira, tu estas con Sakura yo con Tayuya. Te dije que ella es como una hermana para mi.- intentaba respirar tranquilamente.-Así que no me vengas con esas estupideces, tú no sabes que es lo que siento o no por las demás personas a mi alrededor.-

-¿Desde hace cuanto empezaste a tener esos sentimientos hacia Tayuya?-estaba intrigado.-Según yo no eran tan unidos como para que entre los dos existiera algo más que una simple amistad.-

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe.- empecé a empujarlo hacia la salida.-Salte de la habitación que quiero tocar un rato y molestas de sobremanera, deja de meterte conmigo y en mi vida.-

Fruncí el ceño y suspire después de cerrar la puerta, dios este me va a sacar canas un día de estos. No tenía derecho de meterse en lo que hacía o no, intentaría relajarme un poco aunque fuera. Volvi a sentarme en el taburete y empece a jugar con las teclas encontrando de nuevo la pieza que se me estaba ocurriendo tocar. Me deje llevar por el sonido de cada nota, dejando a atrás todo el mundo de porquería que existía para adentrarme al mío.


End file.
